Loin de tout
by AmandineH
Summary: Il suffit d'une rencontre pour chambouler votre existence et vivre la plus belle des expériences. Lorsque Bellamy rencontre Clarke sur une aire d'autoroute, il ne pensait pas qu'il allait embarquer sur un road trip qui marquerait sa vie à jamais...
1. Chapitre 1

**CHAPITRE 1**

Bellamy dépose un carton sur le sol et se relève en inspectant le salon autour de lui. Il met ses mains sur ses hanches et observe tout autour de lui, comme s'il voulait imprimer cette image dans son crâne. Il perçoit Octavia et Lincoln discuter dans la pièce d'à côté. Bellamy les entend s'affairer alors qu'il reste seul, méditant ses pensées. Il ne pensait pas que ça allait être si dur de voir sa petite sœur prendre son indépendance de cette façon. Il est habitué depuis toujours à sa présence.

\- Bellamy, est-ce que tu peux me passer le carton de livres, s'il te plait ?

Ce dernier prend une à deux secondes pour vider son esprit et prend le carton en question dans ses bras. Il enjambe toutes les affaires qu'Octavia n'a pas encore rangé et entre dans la future chambre qu'elle partagera avec Lincoln. Il se fige en voyant le lit double qu'ils partageront ensemble. Il savait qu'ils en auraient un, ils sont ensemble depuis deux ans maintenant… Mais c'est différent de le voir réellement. Octavia n'est plus un bébé désormais, il ne peut plus veiller sur elle comme il le faisait quand il était jeune. Et cela lui brise le cœur.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ? lui demande-t-elle en le regardant.

\- Oui, ne t'en fais pas.

Il dépose le carton sur le sol, à ses pieds. Elle commence à prendre plusieurs livres et les place à côté de ceux de Lincoln. Bellamy l'aide du mieux qu'il peut, même si elle le dispute à chaque seconde parce qu'il se trompe de place. Alors qu'ils terminent tous les deux le rangement, Lincoln arrive avec trois bières dans les mains. Bellamy décline la sienne.

\- Je vais prendre le volant juste après, je ne préfère pas le faire avec de la bière dans le sang.

Lincoln lève les yeux au ciel mais la replace dans le réfrigérateur. Il pose l'une de ses mains sur l'épaule d'Octavia et regarde Bellamy.

\- Merci beaucoup de nous avoir aidé pour le déménagement, lui dit-il.

\- Il n'y a aucun problème, je ne pouvais pas ne pas aider ma petite sœur. Il fallait que je m'assure que tout soit bien propre ici.

Lincoln rit et tend sa main vers Bellamy. Celui-ci la serre en lui faisant un petit sourire. Il n'est pas ami avec Lincoln mais il l'apprécie tout de même. Il sait qu'il est fou amoureux d'Octavia et c'est le plus important pour lui. Lincoln ne lui fera jamais de mal, il est bien trop attaché à elle pour ça.

Bellamy retourne dans le salon et met ses mains dans ses poches. Il doit retourner chez lui s'il veut bien se reposer pour le travail demain… Mais il n'en a pas envie. Si seulement de l'argent pouvait tomber du ciel, comme par magie. Il se perd de nouveau dans ses pensées quand Octavia pose sa main sur son bras. Il sursaute et se tourne vers elle. Il lui fait un petit sourire.

\- Je vais devoir y aller, lui dit-il finalement. Je travaille au garage demain.

\- Est-ce que tu es sûr de vouloir y retourner ? Je vais avoir des bourses d'ici un mois et j'essayerai de trouver un travail à mi-temps. Tu n'es plus obligé de travailler dans ce stupide garage pour moi.

Il sait qu'Octavia n'aimait pas le voir rentrer du travail, grognon et avec des tâches d'huile partout sur ses vêtements. Désormais, elle n'aura plus à le voir comme ça. C'est déjà un grand progrès.

\- Ce _stupide_ garage, comme tu le dis si bien, m'a aidé pendant plusieurs années à joindre les bouts. Sans ça, on n'aurait même pas pu rester dans notre appartement crasseux, Octavia.

\- Je le sais, je le sais. Mais… Tu n'es pas heureux là-bas. Il faut que tu trouves rapidement autre chose ou tu vas t'effondrer. Tu mérites de trouver un métier qui te convienne, Bell. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne retournerais pas à la fac pour terminer ton master de…

\- C'est impossible. Il faut encore que je t'aide financièrement. Je ne peux pas.

Octavia pousse un soupir en croisant les bras. Bellamy ne peut rien lui dire, elle fait ça pour son bien. Il sait qu'elle s'inquiète pour lui, elle aimerait qu'il puisse faire ce qu'il veut sans se soucier d'elle. Avant que leur mère meure, il avait prévu de faire un master en histoire pour être professeur. Il a d'ailleurs réussi à aller jusqu'à sa première année… Mais tout est allé de travers. Il a tout fait pour qu'elle soit comblée. Il lui a acheté ce qu'elle voulait, il l'emmenait très souvent au restaurant, ils allaient tous les deux au cinéma voir des dessins animés… Et, finalement, il a abandonné les études.

Ça ne le rend pas heureux de travailler tous les jours sur des voitures, mais c'est sa vie. Il doit s'en contenter.

\- Je vais y aller. J'ai une petite heure de route. Est-ce que ça ira pour la suite ?

\- Bien-sûr, répond-elle rapidement. Je vais finir les derniers rangements avec Lincoln et ça sera bon. On se revoit bientôt, d'accord ?

\- Je viendrai te voir au moins une fois par mois, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu resteras ma toute petite sœur.

Elle plisse du nez alors qu'il ébouriffe ses cheveux. Il l'attire alors par les épaules et lui fait une longue étreinte. Il respire son parfum qu'il connait tant en fermant les yeux. Elle va extrêmement lui manquer. Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire, maintenant ?

Il s'écarte d'elle en embrassant le haut de son crâne. Elle lui fait un petit sourire rassurant. Il tourne les talons et reprend sa veste sur la chaise. Il l'enfile tout en ouvrant la porte de l'appartement et en descendant les escaliers. Il ouvre la portière de sa voiture et se met derrière le volant. Alors qu'il s'engage sur la route, il repense à sa conversation avec Octavia ou encore avec Murphy, la semaine dernière. Tout le monde pense qu'il mérite mieux. Tout le monde.

Alors qu'il voit le panneau de sa ville approcher, il repense à toutes ces dernières années. Il aimerait casser la routine, une fois pour toute. Mais comment faire avec son métier ? Il ne peut pas démissionner et en trouver un directement, c'est impossible. Il dépasse soudainement le panneau. Il devrait faire demi-tour à la prochaine intersection mais il n'en a pas envie. Il continue de rouler durant une dizaine de minutes, puis une vingtaine. Il appuie sur le bouton de l'auto radio et laisse la première station qui vient. Il fredonne les paroles en dépassant plusieurs panneaux. Une heure. Il bouge la tête au rythme de la musique. Deux heures. Il siffle doucement. Trois heures. Il reçoit soudainement un appel sur son téléphone portable. Il installe le kit main libre et répond.

\- Bellamy ? dit alors la voix de Murphy à travers le téléphone. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Ça fait plus d'une heure que tu dois être là.

\- Murphy, appelle le garage et dis leur que je compte m'absenter une à deux semaines.

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- J'ai décidé de prendre des vacances.

\- Ah oui ? Parce que tu as un sac de vêtements en permanence avec toi ? Et avec quel argent tu comptes faire ça ?

Bellamy ferme les yeux durant une toute petite seconde en entendant les paroles de Murphy. Il a raison. Il ne sait même pas s'il aura assez d'argent pour retourner chez lui. C'est n'importe quoi, il est totalement foutu. À quoi est-ce qu'il pensait ? Il faut qu'il se ressaisisse.

\- C'est vrai, tu as raison, dit-il finalement en secouant la tête. Je vais m'arrêter à la prochaine station essence et je vais faire demi-tour.

\- J'espère pour toi que tu as assez d'argent pour l'essence, alors…

\- Je serai de retour vers 3h du matin.

Il raccroche en regardant l'horloge dans sa voiture. Il est plus de 23h, il faut qu'il commence rapidement à faire demi-tour. Il voit que la prochaine aire d'autoroute est dans plus de six kilomètres. Il patiente en essayant de penser à autre chose qu'au fait qu'il ne veuille pas rentrer chez lui. S'il était riche, il ferait le tour du monde en voiture.

Il se gare sur le parking de l'aire d'autoroute quelques minutes après. Il ouvre son portefeuille et regarde l'argent qui lui reste. Il a assez pour faire un plein d'essence et même pour trouver quelque chose à manger. Il sort de sa voiture et entre dans le petit café en face de lui. Il en commande un au comptoir et s'assoit à une petite table. Il sort son téléphone portable et fait quelques jeux en attendant son café.

\- Je n'ai nulle part où dormir ce soir, s'il vous plait !

Il fronce les sourcils et se tourne légèrement vers le comptoir. Une jeune femme blonde est en train de parler avec le serveur… Ou plutôt en train de le supplier. Il essaye d'écouter la conversation mais quelqu'un dépose son café devant lui. Il décide d'ignorer la jeune femme et le boit lentement, par petites gorgées. Il tapote sur son portable mais quelqu'un pose sa main sur son épaule. Il se tourne vers la personne en question en haussant un sourcil. C'est la jeune femme du comptoir.

\- Excuse-moi de te déranger, lui dit-elle. Est-ce que tu comptes aller quelque part juste après ton café ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas où aller. Je comptais faire le tour du pays en auto-stop mais apparemment la France n'est pas encore prête pour ça…

Il la regarde de haut en bas. Elle doit être un peu plus jeune que lui mais elle ne semble pas non plus avoir en dessous de la majorité. Il n'a pas envie de s'embarrasser avec une auto-stoppeuse, surtout qu'elle ne doit pas vouloir aller dans la même direction que lui.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne suis pas intéressé.

\- S'il te plait ? Ça me coûte de demander ça mais je n'ai aucun plan et il est plus de 23h… Je payerai l'essence, peu importe où tu vas, peu importe si on doit prendre des chambres d'hôtels si c'est loin. Je paye tout.

Il continue à la regarder. Cette femme est prête à payer pour lui alors qu'elle ne le connait même pas. Elle est complément folle, elle pourrait se faire attaquer par n'importe qui de pervers avec cette proposition. Malheureusement pour elle, il ne veut vraiment pas s'encombrer de cette tâche.

\- C'est non.

Il vient d'utiliser un ton catégorique et froid. Elle recule légèrement sa tête, comme si les mots de Bellamy la heurtaient de plein fouet. Il la voit avaler sa salive lentement. Il sent qu'elle pourrait s'énerver facilement contre lui à cause de son comportement injustifié. Il voit une petite lueur de colère dans ses yeux bleus. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait lui jeter une malédiction d'une minute à l'autre.

\- Très bien. Désolée de t'avoir dérangé.

Elle le dépasse et part s'asseoir sur une table en diagonale de la sienne. Elle pose violemment son sac à dos – sans doute rempli de vêtements – à côté d'elle. Il la regarde alors qu'elle croise les bras et enfonce sa tête dedans. Il décide de ne pas y penser et regarde son portable.

 **Octavia B.** : « Murphy m'a envoyé un message pour me dire que tu étais toujours sur la route… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, Bellamy ? »

 **Bellamy B.** : « Ce n'est rien, je vais bientôt faire demi-tour. J'ai juste eu un coup de folie. J'avais envie de conduire jusqu'au lendemain matin pour voir jusqu'où je serai allé. Mais c'était une très mauvaise idée. »

 **Octavia B.** : « Non, je ne trouve pas. Si tu as envie de t'enfuir un petit peu de ta vie dans ton garage, tu as raison. »

 **Bellamy B.** : « Je n'ai pas assez d'argent, tu le sais très bien. Ça ne sert à rien de tout dépenser si je ne peux pas me permettre de rentrer à la maison. »

 **Octavia B.** : « Hé bien trouve rapidement quelque chose pour en avoir. Ne retourne pas dans ton garage. »

Il soupire en reposant violemment son portable sur la table. Il gratte le bois de celle-ci pour essayer de s'occuper l'esprit. Il tend l'oreille et entend le barman servir des cafés aux autres. Il écoute les trois personnes dans le café. Il y en a un qui dispute ses enfants parce que ceux-ci n'arrêtent pas de se plaindre, un autre qui dort sur sa table et il y a la blonde de tout à l'heure. Elle est au téléphone.

\- Je ne pensais pas que ça allait se passer comme ça, Monty. J'avais envie de changer un peu de ma vie habituelle, je voulais faire le tour de la France… Mais ce n'est pas pour moi, apparemment. J'ai été stupide.

\- […]

\- Non, ne vient pas me chercher. Je viens de trouver quelqu'un qui peut me ramener à la maison, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- […]

\- Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer. Mais je n'ai pas le choix. Personne ne veut faire ce truc avec moi. Même pas toi.

Bellamy fronce les sourcils. Elle vient juste de mentir à ce « Monty » en disant qu'elle avait trouvé une voiture et elle vient de le faire sans scrupule. Elle ne veut pas le déranger alors qu'elle est actuellement dans la merde. Elle n'a aucune voiture dans laquelle voyager et elle n'a aucun endroit où dormir. C'est n'importe quoi, cette fille risque sa vie.

\- Je te vois bientôt. Je suis encore désolée de t'avoir dérangé. Salut, Monty.

Elle repose son téléphone sur sa table et fait un léger signe au serveur. Elle semble commander quelque chose, puisque celui-ci hoche la tête et part vers le comptoir. Bellamy continue à la regarder. Il a une fascination pour elle, il ne sait pas pourquoi. Elle semble être quelqu'un de fort, puisqu'elle est toute seule depuis quelques jours. Elle tourne soudainement son visage vers lui et croise son regard. Bellamy se perd une seconde dans ses yeux bleus mais détourne rapidement les siens, comme s'il était pris en flagrant délit. Il a eu raison de refuser, il ne le regrette pas. Elle lui causerait beaucoup trop de soucis.

\- Merci beaucoup, répond-elle au serveur qui lui apporte son café. Tenez, un pourboire.

Bellamy regarde la somme d'argent qu'elle vient de lui donner. La somme est plutôt conséquente pour un café en plein milieu d'une aire d'autoroute. Le serveur lui-même semble être choqué. Il repart en fixant le billet qu'elle vient de lui tendre.

Peut-être qu'elle disait vrai lorsqu'elle lui proposait de payer l'essence. Peut-être qu'il pourrait faire son petit road trip tranquillement… Enfin, « tranquillement », peut-être pas. Elle serait avec lui tout le long du trajet alors qu'elle doit sans doute être insupportable. Une personne de son âge avec autant d'argent ne doit pas être aussi agréable que ses amis à lui.

\- Si tu pouvais arrêter de me regarder avec pitié, ce serait gentil, dit-elle en levant son regard vers lui.

Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il était en train de la regarder. Elle plonge ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu lui as menti ?

\- À qui ?

\- Ton ami, au téléphone.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

Il ne répond pas et reprend sa tasse de café dans ses mains. Il le boit lentement, gorgée par gorgée. Le liquide chaud coulant dans sa gorge le réchauffe doucement. Ça lui fait vraiment du bien, et ça doit faire la même chose à la petite blonde là-bas. Il continue à la regarder. Il s'en fout complètement de ce qu'elle peut penser de lui. Elle hausse un sourcil et détourne enfin ses yeux des siens. Elle pose son menton sur son poing et met son coude sur la table.

Bellamy termine sa boisson chaude et se lève de son siège en sortant son portefeuille. Il laisse un billet sur sa table et se dirige vers celle de la blonde. Il s'assoit juste en face d'elle, à la plus grande surprise de cette dernière. Elle le regarde mais ne prononce pas un mot.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu accepterais de monter dans la voiture d'un parfait inconnu ? demande-t-il alors.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je pourrais être un serial killer.

Elle plisse ses yeux et semble réfléchir à ce qu'il vient de lui dire. Finalement, elle prend une gorgée de son café et le regarde.

\- Je ne pense pas que tu sois un psychopathe. Vu la façon dont tu m'as répondu, tu sembles être quelqu'un de froid et réservé, mais ça, je peux encore gérer. J'ai juste besoin d'une voiture.

\- Et moi j'ai besoin d'argent.

\- Pour quoi faire ?

\- Ça c'est mon problème. J'ai juste décidé de me faire un petit road trip. Je veux bien te déposer chez toi si tu me payes le plein d'essence.

Il sait que c'est sans doute trop demandé mais il n'a pas le choix. De toute façon, elle lui a proposé elle-même de lui payer l'essence et même les nuits d'hôtel. Il est prêt à l'accompagner jusqu'à chez elle si elle le souhaite. C'est donnant-donnant.

\- On va faire un deal, tous les deux, dit-elle en s'appuyant sur ses avants bras. Je t'accompagne pour faire ce road trip.

\- Hors de question.

\- Tu n'as pas assez d'argent pour te payer le plein d'essence donc j'imagine que tu n'en as pas assez pour les hôtels. Alors que, si je t'accompagne, tu n'auras plus à te soucier de ça.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as autant d'argent ?

\- Ça c'est mon problème.

Elle vient de répéter exactement les mêmes mots qu'il lui a dit. Maintenant, la décision lui appartient entièrement. Il peut lui dire d'aller se faire voir et rentrer chez lui, avec Murphy. Il peut également accepter sa proposition et commencer un road trip… Dans l'inconnu, et, surtout, avec une inconnue. Est-ce qu'il veut changer sa vie à ce point ? Est-ce qu'il veut risquer de tout perdre simplement pour réaliser l'un de ses rêves ?

\- Je ne sais pas où je compte aller, lui dit-il. Ça peut durer trois jours comme trois semaines.

\- Très bien, ça me va.

\- Quel âge est-ce que tu as ? Je n'ai pas envie d'être impliquée dans une quelconque fugue de ta part ou…

\- J'ai 23 ans. Je ne fugue pas, je te rassure. Je ne vis même plus avec mes… _Parents_.

Elle a une certaine hésitation sur ce dernier mot que Bellamy entend immédiatement. Il aimerait lui demander plus de détails sur elle mais ça ne sert à rien. Il ne veut pas être ami avec elle, il veut juste qu'elle lui paye ce voyage. C'est tout. Et si ça lui profite à elle aussi, tant mieux. Il se fiche d'elle.

\- C'est d'accord. Si ça ne te dérange pas de voyager dans une Jeep pourrie.

\- Aucun problème.

Elle tend sa main vers lui et attend qu'il la prenne. Il patiente quelques secondes et, finalement, la serre de haut en bas. Il la lâche rapidement et lui fait un signe de tête pour lui dire qu'il est temps de partir. Elle le suit sans broncher et ils sortent tous les deux du café.

\- Il faut que je fasse le plein avant qu'on parte, lui dit-il.

\- Est-ce que je te passe l'argent maintenant ou…

\- Je peux payer celui-ci. Tu payeras les prochains.

Elle hoche la tête. Il lui montre de la tête sa voiture, au loin. Il la regarde au coin alors qu'elle sourit légèrement. Il pensait qu'elle allait prendre peur mais ce n'est pas le cas, apparemment. La jeep n'est pas encore trop abîmée. Elle possède deux places avant et deux places à l'arrière. Les sièges avant sont très grands et très confortables.

\- Elle est vraiment jolie. Elle me fait penser à celle que Stiles a dans _Teen Wolf._

\- Si tu crois que je regarde ce genre de séries… marmonne Bellamy entre ses dents.

Elle s'y dirige et ouvre la portière passagère. Bellamy, lui, contourne sa voiture et ouvre le bouchon à essence. Alors qu'il en met dedans, il regarde dans la voiture. Il se rend compte qu'il ne connait toujours pas son nom. Il espère vraiment qu'il ne fait pas d'erreur et qu'il n'est pas en train de la kidnapper inconsciemment. Il va falloir qu'il écoute la radio s'il veut être sûr qu'un avis de recherche n'est pas en train de s'installer à son nom.

Il rentre dans la voiture et sort son téléphone portable. Il faut au moins qu'il prévienne Murphy de ce qu'il va se passer.

 **Bellamy B.** : « Je ne rentrerai pas ce soir. Demain non plus. Je vais faire ce road trip. Essaye d'appeler le garage pour leur dire. S'ils me virent, ce n'est pas grave. Je trouverai autre chose. »

\- Au fait, dit la fille en l'arrêtant dans son message. Je m'appelle Clarke.

\- Bellamy, répond-il en retour sans lever les yeux de son portable.

Il entend son léger soupir mais n'y prête pas vraiment attention. Il ne lui a jamais dit qu'il allait être courtois avec elle. Il continue à regarder son téléphone et la voit ouvrir sa boite à gant. Il s'apprête à l'interrompre mais elle sort tout simplement l'une de ses cartes de France.

 **John M.** : « Dans quel pétrin est-ce que tu t'es fourré, mon vieux ? »

 **Bellamy B.** : « Je t'appellerai demain. »

Il place son téléphone portable à côté de lui et se tourne vers Clarke. Elle pointe du doigt l'endroit où ils sont en ce moment : Rouen. Il hausse un sourcil alors qu'elle le regarde avec des yeux interrogateurs.

\- Où est-ce que tu veux aller en premier ? demande-t-elle.

\- Il est presque 1h du matin, je pense qu'on doit simplement trouver un hôtel pour cette nuit.

\- Très bien, mais après ? C'est toi qui conduis, c'est toi qui choisis la destination.

\- On commence par les sables d'Olonne. On va mettre environ 5h de route mais il y a beaucoup de soleil là-bas. Ça vaut le coup. On y restera deux à trois jours. Il y a pas mal de choses à voir.

\- D'accord.

Elle ne rajoute pas un mot alors qu'il démarre la voiture. Elle plie la carte et la place sur le côté. Elle pointe le panneau qui montre un hôtel dans une dizaine de kilomètres. Bellamy prend cette route et conduit dans le silence… Ce que Clarke ne semble pas vraiment apprécier. Elle appuie sur le bouton de la radio sans lui décrocher un seul mot. Il se tourne vers elle.

\- C'est ma voiture, c'est à moi de choisir ce qu'on écoute.

\- Tu peux changer de station si tu le souhaites.

\- Et si je ne veux aucune musique ?

\- Il y a aussi un bouton avec écrit dessus « arrêt ». Est-ce que je dois tout t'apprendre sur ta voiture ?

Il lève les yeux au ciel mais ne fait pas un seul mouvement. Clarke est apparemment quelqu'un de cynique qui va lui poser beaucoup de problèmes pendant le trajet. De toute façon, si elle continue comme ça, il fera demi-tour en la laissant sur le bord de la route.

\- Peut-être que tu devrais appeler quelqu'un de ta famille pour le prévenir, lui dit-il. Comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, je ne sais pas combien de temps on part.

Elle hoche la tête et mais ne sort pas son portable pour autant. Il ne dit rien et continue sa route jusqu'à l'hôtel. Il l'aperçoit au bout d'un moment et se gare sur le parking. Il sort et entend les pas de Clarke derrière lui. C'est bien, il n'a même pas besoin de lui dire de le suivre, elle le fait d'elle-même.

Ils arrivent tous les deux au comptoir et attendent que quelqu'un arrive. Une jeune femme se présente devant eux au bout d'un petit moment.

\- Bonsoir, que puis-je pour vous ?

\- Bonsoir, répond Clarke à la place de Bellamy. On aimerait deux chambres, s'il vous plait.

\- Très bien, dit-elle en tapotant sur son clavier d'ordinateur.

Elle leur dit le prix alors que Clarke sort sa carte bancaire et lui tend. Bellamy se sent honteux durant un moment. Très court, cependant. Elle l'a cherché, ce n'est pas de sa faute. Clarke se tourne vers lui et lui tend la carte pour sa chambre.

\- Tu as le numéro 35 et j'ai le numéro 36. Nous avons des chambres côte à côte. Suis-moi.

Il hoche la tête alors qu'ils partent tous les deux vers la droite. Clarke semble connaitre les fonctionnements des hôtels puisqu'elle sait exactement où aller. Elle s'arrête devant sa porte et se tourne vers lui.

\- Bon… Alors bonne nuit ? On se retrouve demain matin devant le…

\- Bonne nuit.

Il rentre dans sa chambre alors qu'elle le regarde, la bouche grande ouverte. Il s'assoit sur son lit et met sa tête entre ses mains. Il va falloir qu'il achète des vêtements demain ainsi qu'un nécessaire pour l'hygiène. Il part vraiment à l'inconnu. Au moins, Clarke doit avoir pas mal de vêtements de rechange dans son sac à dos…

Il aimerait être cordial et sympathique avec elle mais, sachant l'argent qu'elle possède, il n'arrive pas à s'en empêcher. Il connait ce genre de personnes, il sait que les riches peuvent paraître gentils au premier abord mais font tout pour humilier les autres à la fin. Et il ne va pas se laisser faire avec elle. Il ne veut rien savoir de sa vie ou de sa famille. Il va rester froid et distant.

* * *

 **Bonjour !**

 **Me voilà de retour avec une fiction longue, ça y est. J'ai mis presque un an à l'écrire, je ne sais pas du tout ce qui m'a pris autant de temps… Mais en tout cas j'en suis fière ! Il y aura 12 chapitres en tout, j'espère que vous allez aimer. N'oubliez pas de me suivre sur Twitter au pseudo** **Carreyland** **si vous voulez avoir des infos sur les publications, des choses comme ça. J'ai aussi prévu de publier une playlist Spotify pour cette fiction, si vous le souhaitez ! Il n'y aura que des chansons de Road Trip que j'ai aimé écouter durant l'écriture de cette fiction. Je pense qu'en tapant "Loin de tout - A Road Trip fiction" vous allez la trouver (dites-moi dans les commentaires si ce n'est pas le cas)**

 **En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ce premier chapitre ! C'est très important de connaître vos avis, surtout au tout début d'une fiction. Je suis pressée de voir tout ça... Ah, aussi, n'hésitez pas à follow cette fiction pour pouvoir être prévenus du prochain chapitre ! :)**

 **Passez tous un bon week end !**

 **\- Amandine.**


	2. Chapitre 2

**CHAPITRE 2**

Bellamy sort de la douche présente dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Il a encore les cheveux mouillés et son torse est trempé. Il ne sait pas quoi faire. Son t-shirt de la veille est sale et il n'a pas envie de le remettre. Il pense soudainement au coffre de sa voiture. Il avait complètement oublié qu'il avait un t-shirt propre dedans, qu'il gardait toujours au cas où. Il enfile son jean et sort de sa chambre en essayant de ne rien oublier. Il s'arrête devant la porte de la chambre de Clarke et frappe plusieurs fois dessus. Il n'a pas vraiment le droit de se balader ici torse nu mais il s'en fiche royalement. Il part, de toute façon.

\- Clarke ! crie-t-il, une petite minute après. On va partir, il faut que tu sois prête !

\- J'arrive !

\- J'ai tout mon temps, princesse, dit-il entre ses dents.

Elle ouvre la porte, les cheveux mouillés elle aussi mais des vêtements propres sur elle. Elle baisse ses yeux vers le torse de Bellamy et hausse un sourcil.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

\- J'ai un t-shirt propre dans la jeep. On y va.

Elle hoche la tête et referme la porte de sa chambre, son sac à dos sur les épaules. Ils descendent les marches de l'hôtel, de nombreux regards féminins sur le torse de Bellamy. Elles lancent également des regards pleins de sous entendues à Clarke, qui baisse la tête en rougissant. Elle rentre immédiatement dans la voiture alors que Bellamy ouvre le coffre et prend son t-shirt bleu. Elle jette un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur et laisse son regard trainer vers les clavicules de ce dernier. Elle racle sa gorge lorsqu'il revient vers elle et entre à son tour dans l'automobile.

\- Tu es prête ? demande-t-il. On va avoir un peu plus de 5h de route.

\- Aucun problème.

Il hoche la tête et démarre la voiture. Il regarde Clarke du coin de l'œil alors qu'elle laisse ses yeux se diriger vers le décor aux alentours. Elle fixe les arbres qui bougent rapidement autour d'eux, dû à la vitesse à laquelle il roule. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se penche vers son sac à dos et sort un carnet avec un crayon à papier. Il fronce les sourcils alors qu'il la voit griffonner plusieurs choses sur la feuille.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? marmonne-t-il.

Il ferme les yeux lorsqu'il pose cette question. Il ne veut pas faire ami-ami avec elle, il ne devrait pas lui parler. Elle paye son voyage, c'est tout… Mais peut-être qu'elle pourrait l'empêcher de s'ennuyer, tout de même. Elle pourrait être une distraction.

\- Je dessine, dit-elle en hochant simplement les épaules. C'est ce que je fais quand je suis stressée ou, dans le cas présent, je m'ennuie.

\- Sympathique…

\- Tu ne me décroches aucun mot, ce n'est pas étonnant.

Il ne répond pas et continue à regarder la route. Il appuie sur l'autoradio et met une petite musique de fond, au cas où elle _s'ennuierait_ encore. Il se détend lentement en entendant le bruit du grattement de son crayon à papier. Il jette quelques coups d'œil de temps en temps mais Clarke incline le papier, semblant vouloir lui cacher.

\- Est-ce que je peux voir ce que tu dessines ?

Elle tourne son visage vers lui avec un regard interrogateur. Il se sent rougir mais il ne répond rien. Il a juste envie de savoir si elle sait bien dessiner ou non, ce n'est pas un crime. Elle hoche finalement la tête et tourne son dessin vers lui. Il le regarde rapidement. Elle a dessiné un grand arbre en plein milieu de la feuille. Sur les deux côtés de celui-ci, elle a dessiné plusieurs champs de fleurs et quelques habitations au loin.

\- Tu es douée, dit-il finalement.

\- C'est gentil, murmure-t-elle.

Elle continue ce qu'elle fait tandis qu'il reporte de nouveau ses yeux sur la route. Il la voit du coin de l'œil faire craquer sa nuque, au bout d'une petite heure. Elle semble inconfortable dans sa voiture, étrangement. Elle rapproche ses genoux de son corps et, finalement, pose ses pieds sur le tableau de bord.

\- Hors de question, lui dit Bellamy alors qu'elle le regarde.

\- Oh, Bellamy, s'il te plait. J'ai besoin de m'étirer et…

\- On fera une pause dans une heure alors. Pas de pieds sur le tableau de bord. C'est une règle dans cette voiture.

\- Une règle ? Tu as des règles ?

\- Bien-sûr. Prend une feuille, je te les dicte si tu veux.

Elle enlève ses pieds du tableau de bord et le regarde pour voir s'il est vraiment sérieux. Elle tourne la page de son carnet à dessin et prend un stylo sur le côté. Elle note tout en haut les mots « ROAD TRIP : LES RÈGLES DU ROI BELLAMY ». Il lève les yeux au ciel tout en la voyant faire.

\- Alors, dit-elle en écrivant sur la feuille. Règle numéro 1 : « Pas de pieds sur le tableau de bord. » Compris.

\- Règle numéro 2 : « C'est moi qui choisis la musique. »

\- Tu mets tout le temps la radio de toute façon, grommelle-t-elle.

\- Eh bien je choisis la station de radio.

Elle note ce qu'il lui dit alors qu'il esquisse un léger sourire. C'est la première fois qu'ils se parlent réellement et c'est pour évoquer les règles du road trip. Sympathique, tout ça. Il la voit écrire une troisième règle alors qu'il fronce les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu mets ?

\- « Ne pas adresser la parole à Bellamy sous peine de se prendre une remarque sarcastique ou blessante »

Il lève les yeux au ciel. Elle n'a pas vraiment tort donc il ne peut pas la contredire. Il ne dit rien et continue à conduire.

\- Tu ne dis rien ? demande-t-elle en le regardant. On ne va pas se parler de tout le séjour ? Tu sais qu'on risque de passer plusieurs semaines ensemble, pas vrai ?

\- Très bien. Tu veux qu'on parle ? Alors parlons. Parlons du fait que tu aies fugué de chez tes parents pour faire ton petit tour de France.

\- Quoi ? dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je ne suis pas stupide, _princesse_. Tu fuis quelque chose. Tes parents, un ex… Quelqu'un. Alors dis-moi tout.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Tu as raison. Arrêtons de parler.

Il laisse sa bouche fermée alors qu'elle croise les bras et se tourne vers la vitre. Elle regarde le décor, les sourcils froncés. Elle ne semble pas énervée contre lui… Mais elle semble réfléchir.

Il s'arrête sur une aire d'autoroute au bout de deux heures de route. Il laisse Clarke faire ce qu'elle souhaite et part vers les machines à café. Il se sert un gobelet tout en regardant le magasin autour de lui. Il regarde longuement la vendeuse, qui semble lui faire de l'œil tout à l'heure. Plutôt jolie, il doit avouer. Mais, alors qu'il s'avance vers elle, Clarke lui tapote l'épaule.

\- Quoi ? demande-t-il, de l'exaspération dans la voix.

\- Est-ce que tu aurais un peu de monnaie pour les distributeurs ? Je n'ai que ma carte bancaire et je…

\- Tiens, dit-il en lui donnant une poignée de pièces.

Elle sourit et sautille vers les distributeurs. Il lève les yeux au ciel. Clarke est une personne qui semble être tout le temps de bonne humeur, alors que pour lui c'est tout le contraire. Il aime être calme à chaque situation… Ça va vraiment être une épreuve de faire ce voyage avec elle, finalement.

Il décide d'abandonner l'idée d'aller voir la serveuse et retourne vers Clarke. Il hausse un sourcil lorsqu'il voit celle-ci en pleine discussion avec un jeune homme. Il pousse un soupir. Il s'est interdit d'aller voir la serveuse mais Clarke ne semble pas du même avis que lui. Il s'approche d'elle et attire son attention pour qu'elle puisse le regarder.

\- On a encore 3h de route à faire, lui dit-il. Tu es prête ?

\- Oui, bien-sûr.

Elle fait un petit sourire d'excuse à son interlocuteur et part aux côtés de Bellamy. Il se place derrière le volant et redémarre la voiture. Il s'engage sur la route alors qu'il sent les yeux de Clarke sur lui.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu sais, je peux conduire si tu es fatigué. J'ai mon permis.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas fait ton petit tour de France en voiture, dans ce cas ? Pourquoi se faire chier à faire de l'auto-stop ?

\- Je n'ai pas de voiture, j'empruntais celle de ma mère.

\- Une Ferrari, j'imagine ?

Elle pousse un soupir et regarde par la fenêtre alors qu'il rit intérieurement. Bien-sûr qu'il a deviné qu'elle venait d'une famille riche. Il n'est pas stupide, il le voit rien qu'à ses vêtements.

\- Il faudra qu'on passe dans un magasin de fringues, lui dit-il au bout d'un moment. Il faut que je fasse le plein pour les prochains jours.

Il tourne la tête vers elle quand il voit qu'elle ne répond pas. Elle regarde la route devant elle et garde les bras croisés. Il ne dit rien et continue de rouler. Les minutes s'égrènent alors que le silence est pesant dans la voiture. Il racle sa gorge mais Clarke n'a toujours aucune réaction. Il soupire.

\- Quoi encore ? Tu commences réellement à m'exaspérer, princesse.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! s'exclame-t-elle en le regardant. Pour qui est-ce que tu te prends, au juste ?

\- Pour la personne qui est au volant. Je t'ai vexée, je suis désolé. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que tu me pardonnes ?

Il n'est pas du genre à supplier les personnes de le pardonner mais il n'a pas le choix. Il ne veut pas être ami avec elle mais s'ils ne se parlent pas tout court, cela sera compliqué par la suite. Ils vont rester ensemble pendant plusieurs jours de suite, leur relation doit être cordiale, au minimum.

\- Très bien, dit-elle en le regardant. Je veux qu'on fasse le jeu des questions.

\- Quel âge as-tu ? répond-il avec un petit sourire, se moquant d'elle.

\- 12 ans. Tu es un pédophile. Boum.

Il secoue la tête en lâchant un petit rire. Elle le regarde en écarquillant les yeux.

\- Quoi ? demande-t-il.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais rire, excuse-moi. Il me faut un peu de temps pour encaisser cette merveilleuse nouvelle.

Il ne peut s'empêcher de rire une seconde fois, un peu plus fortement. Il frappe légèrement son épaule alors qu'elle fait mine d'avoir mal. Il lève les yeux au ciel en lui disant de chercher une question pour lui. Il a besoin que quelqu'un lui parle pour ne pas qu'il s'endorme sur la route. Ça peut être amusant.

\- Est-ce que tu as déjà voyagé dans d'autres pays ? demande-t-elle alors.

\- Non, jamais.

\- Sérieusement ? Même pas au collège, ou au lycée ?

\- Le voyage coûtait à chaque fois plus de 300 euros. Ma mère voulait absolument me les payer mais je refusais parce qu'on n'avait pas les moyens. Je ne voulais pas lui coûter encore plus d'argent. Et toi ?

\- Quelques-uns, murmure-t-elle en fixant la route devant elle.

Elle n'en dit pas plus alors qu'il lève une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel. Il se doute qu'elle avait les moyens de partir, elle. Mais si ses parents avaient l'argent, elle a eu raison d'en profiter. Il ne peut pas lui en vouloir pour ça.

\- Ton animal préféré, et pourquoi ? demande-t-il à son tour.

\- Le loup, parce que c'est un animal loyal qui ferait tout pour sa meute. L'endroit que tu aimerais le plus visiter au monde ?

\- Le grand Canyon. Je te retourne la question.

\- Un zoo.

Il tourne rapidement la tête vers elle et éclate soudainement de rire. Elle croise les bras et lui fait un regard noir. Il continue de rouler en essayant de contrôler son rire mais ça devient très compliqué, surtout lorsque Clarke devient rouge comme une tomate. Il se calme peu à peu et lui jette plusieurs coups d'œil.

\- Tu m'expliques ?

\- Je ne suis jamais allée dans un zoo, c'est tout. Je n'ai rien de plus à dire.

\- Tes parents n'ont jamais voulu t'y emmener ?

\- Si. Mais je… Écoute, ma situation avec mes parents est compliquée, d'accord ?

\- Raconte-moi.

\- Je te connais à peine.

\- C'est pour ça qu'on joue à ce jeu, je te signale.

Elle continue à le regarder et, finalement, secoue la tête. Il hausse les épaules sans dire un mot de plus et regarde devant lui. Elle n'est pas prête à lui parler de ses parents, apparemment. C'est son choix, il ne va pas la pousser à ouvrir la bouche. Ça ne va pas l'empêcher de dormir la nuit, loin de là. Chacun ses problèmes personnels.

\- Et toi, raconte-moi ta situation familiale.

\- J'ai une petite sœur du nom d'Octavia. Ma mère est morte il y a quelques années donc j'ai dû l'élever seul.

\- Et ton père ?

\- Tu as raison, ce jeu est nul.

Il coupe court à la discussion alors qu'elle soupire doucement. Il ne voulait pas répondre à cette question, surtout pas celle-ci. Il met au final l'autoradio et se repositionne droit dans son siège. L'autoroute l'endort mais ils sont bientôt arrivés.

Alors qu'ils arrivent vers les Sables d'Olonne, Clarke regarde partout autour d'elle. Elle est intriguée par tout le monde qu'il y a.

\- Regarde, il est à peine 13h et ils sont déjà tous sur la plage !

\- C'est parce que la mer est chaude, par ici.

\- On dirait que tu connais bien les environs.

\- J'ai une tante qui habitait là.

Elle hoche la tête tout en laissant ses yeux vagabonder par la fenêtre. Il s'enfonce dans une allée avec sa voiture et finit par se garer devant une petite maison, à 5 minutes de la mer. Clarke fronce les sourcils en le regardant.

\- On ne prend pas d'hôtel ?

\- Pas besoin pour cette fois. J'ai les clés de sa maison.

\- Mais on va sans doute la déranger et…

\- Elle est morte.

\- Oh…

Clarke hoche la tête en pinçant des lèvres et sort de la voiture, en prenant son sac à dos avec elle. Elle le suit jusqu'à la porte d'entrée alors qu'il fouille dans les plantes sur le côté. Il prend un caillou et… L'ouvre en deux, récupérant une clé. Il ouvre la porte et laisse Clarke entrer en premier. Celle-ci lève la tête et écarquille les yeux en voyant l'intérieur de la maison. Elle est vraiment jolie, dommage qu'ils ne restent pas plus de trois jours.

\- Ta chambre est à l'étage, la première porte à droite. La mienne est juste en face.

Elle acquiesce et monte les escaliers. Bellamy dépose son sac à dos sur le sol et se dirige dans la cuisine. Et dire que cette maison lui appartient…

Il secoue la tête et monte les escaliers à son tour. Il entre dans son ancienne chambre et sourit en voyant tous les posters sur les murs. Elle ne les a même pas décrochés après son départ. Il ouvre l'armoire et retrouve ses anciennes affaires. Il s'apprête à prendre un t-shirt lorsque Clarke sort dans le couloir et le regarde à travers la porte grande ouverte.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a des vêtements féminins dans l'armoire ?

\- C'était la chambre d'Octavia, explique-t-il sans prendre la peine de la regarder.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Après la mort de notre mère, nous sommes venus ici habiter avec notre tante, répond-il en secouant les épaules. Après la mort de celle-ci, elle nous a légué cette maison, mais on a décidé de partir. Trop de souvenirs.

\- Cette maison est donc toujours la tienne ?

Il hoche la tête alors qu'il la voit ouvrir grand la bouche. C'est vrai que ça doit lui faire bizarre. Elle sait qu'il est pauvre mais il vient tout juste de lui apprendre qu'il possédait une maison.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne la vends pas ? Tu pourrais te faire de l'argent et…

\- Impossible, elle aimait beaucoup trop cette maison. Je ne le ferai jamais.

Sa tante était quelqu'un de très important pour lui. Octavia et lui se sont mis d'accord sur cette décision : cette maison ne sera jamais vendue. Pourtant, beaucoup d'agents immobiliers les ont contactés durant ces dernières années. Leur réponse est catégorique. C'est non et ce sera toujours non.

\- Il faudrait qu'on aille acheter quelques vêtements, lui dit-il en fouillant dans son sac. Il me manque quelques affaires et j'imagine que tu en as besoin aussi.

\- Est-ce qu'on compte aller à la plage ? Parce qu'il nous faut des maillots de bain.

\- Ouais, on y va aujourd'hui si tu veux.

Elle hoche la tête alors qu'il sort de la chambre et lui dit de le suivre. Ils sortent de la maison, leurs lunettes de soleil sur le crâne. Clarke essaye de faire la conversation alors que Bellamy répond par une seule syllabe à ses questions. Cela ne la démonte pas, alors qu'elle lui pose des questions sur la ville dans laquelle il est allé plusieurs fois. Ils entrent finalement dans une boutique de vêtements et Bellamy pioche plusieurs t-shirts et un maillot de bain et file à la caisse sans prendre la peine de les essayer. Clarke, quant à elle, prend plusieurs maillots de bain et les essaye tous dans la cabine d'essayage, alors que Bellamy l'attend à l'extérieur. Il sort son téléphone et envoie un message à Octavia pour la rassurer.

 **Bellamy B.** : « Nous sommes dans la maison d'Elizabeth. Elle ne m'a toujours pas assassiné donc pour l'instant tout va bien. Dis bonjour à Lincoln de ma part. Je t'aime. »

Clarke sort de la boutique alors qu'il se lève et range son portable.

\- La plage ? demande-t-il.

\- On mange rapidement avant ou pas ?

\- On n'a qu'à prendre un sandwich sur la route. Ça te va ?

Elle acquiesce et le laisse la devancer. Ils mangent sur le chemin et retournent dans la maison d'Elizabeth, pour se changer rapidement. Quelques minutes après, ils arrivent sur la plage et étalent leurs serviettes, en essayant de mettre de la distance entre eux. Clarke enlève son short et son débardeur et s'étale sur sa serviette, fermant les yeux pour profiter de la chaleur du soleil. Elle sent Bellamy enlever ses vêtements à son tour, alors qu'elle ouvre l'un de ses yeux. Elle profite de la vue tant qu'il ne la voit pas faire. Elle racle sa gorge et tourne finalement la tête, sentant ses joues rougir.

Bellamy s'assoit quelques minutes sur la serviette, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Il s'est toujours ennuyé lorsqu'il allait à la plage avec Octavia, en étant plus jeune. Ça ne l'intéresse pas de rester sur sa serviette, à bronzer.

\- Tu me stresses, murmure Clarke à ses côtés.

Il tourne la tête vers elle et la regarde. Elle est sur le dos, ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez, et les yeux fermés. Elle profite simplement du soleil, à ce qu'il voit.

Il laisse ses yeux se promener le long des courbes de son corps. Il n'arrive pas à s'en empêcher. Il regarde le long de ses clavicules, la naissance de ses seins, son ventre plutôt plat et ses longues jambes fines. Il avait remarqué que Clarke était attirante, bien-sûr. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle n'est pas son amie qu'il n'y a pas pensé. Mais il ne pensait pas qu'elle serait aussi belle déshabillée, également…

Il tourne rapidement la tête pour essayer de chasser ces pensées salaces. Il se lève sans même prendre la peine de lui dire qu'il part et se dirige vers la mer. Il trempe ses pieds dans l'eau en souriant. Il savait que l'eau serait chaude, mais il avait oublié à quel point. Il s'avance lentement, en regardant l'horizon. Il réfléchit à tout : à sa sœur, à son travail, à ses amis… À sa vie. Il a reçu pas mal de messages hier mais il n'a même pas pris la peine de les lire. Il n'a pas encore envie de se confronter à la vie réelle. Il veut rester dans sa petite bulle.

L'eau lui arrive jusqu'à la taille lorsqu'il entend du bruit derrière lui. Il voit Clarke tremper ses pieds dans l'eau et relever la tête pour lui faire un grand sourire. Il sourit légèrement en retour. La joie de Clarke est très contagieuse, apparemment.

\- L'eau est chaude ! s'exclame-t-elle. Je n'ai même pas besoin de m'habituer à sa température !

\- Tu sembles très surprise, princesse.

\- Je n'ai pas de plage près de chez moi, je vais simplement à la piscine.

Il rit légèrement en se tournant de nouveau vers l'horizon. Il l'entend approcher de lui et se mettre à ses côtés. Il baisse la tête vers elle. Celle-ci étant plus petite que lui, l'eau lui arrive un peu plus haut que les hanches. Il pouffe de rire alors qu'elle le regarde en fronçant les sourcils.

Il pose sa main sur sa tête avec un léger sourire.

\- Tu es tellement petite.

Elle se tourne vers lui et lui fout un coup de poing sur l'épaule, ce qui le fait rire un peu plus fort. Elle se penche, prend de l'eau entre ses deux mains et l'éclabousse sur lui. Il lui fait un sourire narquois alors qu'elle lève les yeux au ciel. Elle commence à reculer vers la plage mais Bellamy tend son pied sous l'eau pour la faire trébucher. Elle tombe dans l'eau alors qu'il rit une nouvelle fois. Elle se relève, les cheveux et le visage complétement trempés.

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule ? s'exclame-t-elle en le regardant.

\- Désolé, répond-il en levant les mains, dans un geste défensif. Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès.

\- T'es vraiment un abruti !

Elle se précipite vers lui et appuie sur ses épaules, ce qui le fait toujours rire. Elle saute et met tout son poids sur lui.

\- Tu essayes réellement de me couler, Clarke ?

Elle s'apprête à répondre pour lui dire oui mais il s'assoit soudainement dans l'eau, l'entrainant avec lui. Elle s'extirpe de son étreinte en le frappant de nouveau parce que « de l'eau est entré dans ma bouche ! ». Il la regarde partir avec un sourire au coin des lèvres. Il faut bien qu'il s'amuse de temps en temps… Et la voir dans la détresse l'amuse, très étrangement.

Il reste quelques minutes encore dans l'eau et revient vers elle. Elle est de nouveau sur sa serviette, les yeux fermés. Il secoue ses cheveux au-dessus d'elle alors qu'elle soupire.

\- T'es vraiment qu'un con.

Il sourit et sort la crème solaire de son sac. Il regarde autour de lui pour savoir à qui demander de lui étaler dans son dos. Il pourrait le demander à Clarke mais il ne va pas lui donner le privilège de le toucher, ça non.

Il repère une femme qui pourrait être tout à fait son type, au loin. Il se dirige vers celle-ci alors qu'il sent les yeux de Clarke le suivre. Il fait un sourire charmeur à la brune devant lui et lui demande si c'est possible de lui mettre de la crème solaire. Cette dernière accepte directement. Alors qu'elle lui met de la crème, elle lui parle rapidement de sa vie… Et il s'en fout complètement. Il voulait juste de la crème dans le dos, c'est tout.

Il la remercie finalement et repart s'assoir à côté de Clarke.

\- Tu sais que j'aurais pu le faire, pas vrai ? demande-t-elle.

\- Je ne voulais pas que tu prennes du plaisir à me toucher, répond-il avec un clin d'œil.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel mais Bellamy remarque ses joues se teinter d'une légère couleur rouge. Elle regarde autour d'elle et se lève finalement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demande-t-il.

\- Comme toi, je vais aller demander à quelqu'un de m'en mettre.

\- Je vais le faire.

Il se lève rapidement alors qu'elle fronce les sourcils. Elle continue à le scruter alors qu'il lui prend la crème solaire des mains.

\- Alors moi je n'ai pas le droit de demander aux autres mais toi tu peux le faire ?

\- Ce n'est pas la même chose.

\- En quoi ?

\- Il peut y avoir de gros pervers qui sont là simplement pour ploter les filles comme toi qui auraient besoin de crème solaire. C'est plus risqué lorsque tu es une femme.

Elle s'apprête à rétorquer mais il prend son bras et la retourne. Elle souhaite lui dire d'arrêter mais elle sent alors ses mains dans son dos et elle oublie tout.

Bellamy étale de la crème sur les épaules de Clarke en tout premier. Il descend vers son dos en essayant d'aller le plus vite possible, pour ne pas être excité plus qu'il ne l'est déjà. Il avale sa salive lorsqu'il fait passer ses doigts dans le bas de son dos. Il sourit cependant lorsqu'il entend Clarke pousser un soupir. Il lui fait de l'effet, apparemment.

Il termine en en mettant légèrement sa nuque et en la massant.

\- Tu veux que je fasse le devant aussi ? lui demande-t-il.

\- Pour que tu puisses me tripoter ? Non merci, espèce de pervers.

Il sourit alors qu'elle se retourne et lui prend la crème des mains. Elle en verse un peu sur ses clavicules et l'étale, en passant sa main entre ses seins. Bellamy suit son mouvement sans s'en empêcher.

\- Mes yeux sont en haut, dit-elle en levant la tête vers lui.

\- Mais ils ne sont pas aussi beaux que ce que je regarde, répond-il en retour.

Elle balance son pied en avant pour pouvoir lui mettre un coup. Elle grogne toute seule alors qu'il s'allonge sur sa serviette. Ils n'en sont qu'à leur deuxième jour du road trip mais il sent que tout peut changer d'un moment à un autre. Ils peuvent se disputer, vouloir s'entretuer… Même coucher ensemble, s'ils sont assez énervés l'un contre l'autre. En tout cas, il sait que ce ne sera pas de tout repos.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne prendrait pas d'autres auto-stoppeurs ? demande-t-elle alors.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne te tairais pas, pour une fois ?

Ouais. Ce sera même épuisant.

* * *

 **Bonjour à tous !**

 **Wow. Merci beaucoup pour vos review, j'en ai eu une quinzaine environ, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Vous êtes les meilleurs. Je suis contente de voir que vous étiez pressés de voir l'une de mes nouvelles fictions. Ça me prouve que je ne fais pas ça pour rien. Merci.**

Ju **: Merci ma Juju pour ta review ! Tant pis si tu ne retrouves pas ton user, en guest ça me va aussi. Et oui, bosse ton bac ! Je crois en toi.**

Lizzy **: Merci beaucoup, c'est vraiment gentil ! J'ai essayé de bien détailler oui, je suis contente de voir que tu l'as remarqué ! Bisou à toi.**

May **: Bonjour ! Je suis heureuse de voir que ça te plait ! T'es adorable, merci pour ta review en tout cas, ça me fait plaisir.**

Guest **: Oh, merci, c'est très gentil ! À très bientôt !**

 **On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre numéro 3 ! En attendant, je vais essayer de continuer à écrire le chapitre 10 haha, souhaitez moi bon courage !**


	3. Chapitre 3

**CHAPITRE 3**

Cela fait une semaine que Bellamy et Clarke se connaissent tous les deux, désormais. Enfin, « connaitre » est un large mot. Ça fait une semaine qu'ils sont côte à côte sur les routes, c'est tout. Ils ne cherchent toujours pas plus que ça à parler, surtout Bellamy.

Ils sont désormais à Bordeaux, donc un peu plus dans le sud. C'est Bellamy qui a proposé à Clarke d'aller dans cette ville, puisqu'il sait que c'est vraiment beau là-bas. Elle l'a suivi sans hésiter, bien-sûr. Ce n'est pas comme si elle avait le choix, de toute façon.

Ils sont tout de même restés un peu plus longtemps que prévu aux Sables d'Olonne. Clarke était émerveillée par la chaleur de l'eau et par la sympathie des habitants, donc Bellamy lui a accordé quelques jours de plus.

\- Tes pieds, grogne-t-il dès qu'elle pose ses pieds sur le tableau de bord.

\- Mais je…

\- C'est écrit sur la feuille avec nos règles, lui dit-il. Tu n'as pas le choix.

Elle soupire mais n'enlève pas ses jambes. Il profite d'une ligne droite sur la route pour tendre son bras droit et pour faire retomber ses jambes sur le sol. Il essaye de ne pas penser à la peau douce de ses cuisses sous sa main et se concentre à nouveau sur la route. Le problème avec Clarke, c'est qu'elle est jolie… Et vu qu'ils sont en été, ça signifie plusieurs choses : robes, shorts, robes, shorts. Et c'est un très gros problème. Ça fait des mois qu'il n'est sorti avec personne donc il est à _cran_ , il peut le dire. Dès que la robe de Clarke se soulève un petit peu à cause du vent, il est obligé de s'enfermer dans les toilettes la seconde d'après pour se _soulager_. Et ce n'est PAS de sa faute.

\- On arrive quand ?

\- Dans dix minutes, répond-il en remontant ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez. On va juste faire les boutiques, tu sais, ce n'est pas grand-chose.

\- J'ai envie de m'acheter pleins de nouvelles affaires. Je t'en achèterai aussi, si tu veux.

\- Je garde toujours un peu d'argent sur moi, princesse. Ça ira.

Oui, c'est très gentil de proposer de lui payer des vêtements, mais ça commence à le gêner de plus en plus. Au début il acceptait sans broncher, mais maintenant… Même s'ils ne sont pas amis, il la connait un peu plus. Et c'est gênant.

\- C'est pour ça que je suis là, lui dit-elle en se tournant vers lui. Ça ne me gêne pas.

Il hoche la tête sans prendre la peine de répondre. Elle dit que ça ne la gêne pas mais il n'en est pas si sûr. C'est comme s'il la prenait pour un objet. Elle ne peut pas ne pas être dérangée par tout ça.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se disputent pour essayer de trouver le parking le moins loin des boutiques, mais aussi le moins cher. Bellamy déniche finalement une place dans l'une des rues voisines. Il met ses mains dans ses poches et sourit alors que Clarke vagabonde déjà au milieu de tous les magasins. Elle entre dans une boutique de vêtements alors qu'il la suit, regardant autour de lui. Il sourit en voyant que la plupart des hommes sont entrés dans ce magasin simplement parce que leurs petites amies les ont forcés. Il fronce cependant les sourcils lorsqu'il pense au fait qu'ils doivent eux-aussi se dire la même chose de lui.

\- Cette robe ? demande Clarke. Et ce t-shirt ? Tu crois que ça m'irait bien ?

\- Tu es petite et mince, je pense que tout va t'aller, soupire-t-il en la regardant.

Elle hausse les épaules et fonce dans les cabines d'essayage. Il décide d'attendre dehors en regardant les gens autour de lui. Clarke revient quelques minutes après, deux sacs dans les mains.

\- Rien que ça ? demande-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

\- Et encore, je me suis restreint, répond-elle. Maintenant à toi de trouver quelque chose.

\- Je n'ai besoin de rien.

\- Tu portes toujours les mêmes t-shirts.

Il lève les yeux au ciel et la suit dans l'une des boutiques pour homme. Ils regardent les vêtements tous les deux. Il remarque un type sur le côté qui regarde Clarke de haut en bas, un sourire aux lèvres. Il hausse les sourcils.

\- Tu veux de l'aide, peut-être ?

Le gars commence à rougir et s'éloigne un peu d'eux. Clarke se tourne vers Bellamy pour lui demander ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Il te regardait un peu trop avec insistance.

\- Et alors ?

\- Et alors tu n'es pas un objet, c'est tout.

Il s'éloigne pour regarder d'autres vêtements alors qu'elle continue à le regarder, étonnée par ce qu'elle vient d'entendre. Elle se ressaisit et l'accompagne. Bellamy choisit un t-shirt blanc et un t-shirt noir et commence à s'approcher de la caisse. Clarke l'arrête en lui montrant un autre t-shirt.

\- Non c'est bon, j'en ai assez.

\- Mais celui-là il est bordeaux…

\- Et… ?

\- C'est ma couleur préféré, dit-elle avant de rapidement rajouter : Je me suis dit que ça pourrait t'aller, pas simplement parce que j'aime cette couleur, bien-sûr. Mais… Laisse-tomber.

Il lève les yeux au ciel et prend le t-shirt de ses mains pour pouvoir le payer. Clarke lui propose de payer pour lui mais il refuse et les paye lui-même.

Ils continuent de faire les boutiques et entrent dans un magasin de souvenirs. Clarke achète un petit dé avec une petite image de Bordeaux alors que Bellamy l'insulte de « vieille ». Il achète un collier pour sa petite sœur et un mug pour Murphy. Ils continuent de flâner jusqu'à 19h. Bellamy se plaint toutes les secondes parce que Clarke ne veut pas partir de cette rue.

\- On va aller manger ! lui dit-il en la tirant par le bras.

\- Mais… Le sac à main…

\- Il attendra !

Elle le suit alors qu'ils décident tous les deux d'aller simplement manger à McDonald. Bellamy prend le menu le plus complet et Clarke prend la même chose. Il la regarde en haussant un sourcil. Il est content de voir qu'elle ne surveille pas sa ligne comme toutes les filles avec lesquelles il est sorti.

Ils s'installent en commençant à manger. Clarke regarde sur son portable s'il y a quelque chose à faire le soir-même.

\- Il y a un bar karaoké à 20 minutes d'ici ! lui dit-elle en tournant son téléphone vers lui.

\- Et alors ?

\- Alors on y va.

\- Très drôle. Vraiment.

Elle tend son pied en dessous de la table et frappe son mollet. Il tend sa jambe à son tour et fait la même chose avec elle.

\- On y va, lui dit-elle. On va s'amuser. S'il te plait !

\- C'est non, je ne chanterai pas.

\- Hé bien moi oui !

Il soupire en hochant la tête. Il reprend une bouchée dans son burger alors qu'elle continue à regarder sur son téléphone portable les activités à Bordeaux le soir. Elle lui dit leur programme du lendemain : marché de nuit près de la plage.

Ils partent et retrouvent au bout de quelques minutes la voiture. Bellamy conduit alors que Clarke lui dit qu'elle peut aussi le faire. Il lui dit encore et toujours non. Elle soupire en prenant le carnet intitulé précédemment « ROAD TRIP : LES RÈGLES DU ROI BELLAMY ».

\- Règle numéro 4 : « Apparemment Bellamy ne fait pas assez confiance à Clarke pour la laisser conduire. »

\- C'est MA voiture, JE conduis.

\- TU es fatigué, JE conduis.

Il ne répond pas et secoue la tête. Elle prend une nouvelle page et commence à faire des petits dessins dessus. Il la laisse faire sans parler, en allumant doucement la radio. Alors qu'il s'arrête à un feu rouge, il tourne son visage vers elle. Elle a les sourcils froncés et elle plisse son nez alors qu'elle gomme une partie de son dessin. Les lumières des lampadaires autour d'eux se reflètent légèrement sur son visage. Il vient à peine de remarquer qu'elle avait une petite cicatrice au-dessus du sourcil, ou encore une légère fossette sur son menton.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demande-t-elle.

\- Je te regarde, répond-il honnêtement.

\- Tu sais que, dit-elle en continuant son dessin. Lorsqu'on regarde trop longtemps une œuvre d'art, on peut devenir fou ?

Il secoue la tête en commençant à rire alors qu'il la voit lui faire un grand sourire, juste à côté. Il continue de rouler en regardant sur son GPS où aller. Il se gare au bout d'un petit moment dans une rue piétonne. Clarke part au-devant en essayant de chercher le bar. Elle le trouve et sautille sur place.

\- Est-ce que tu possèderais un bouton OFF sur toi ? demande-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle le tire par la main à l'intérieur. Bellamy écarquille les yeux en voyant qu'il y a beaucoup de monde. Il y a même un étage ouvert, pour ceux qui veulent être un peu à part, tout en regardant les personnes sur scène. Il entend Clarke éclater de rire lorsqu'elle regarde la scène. Il y a deux personnes sur celle-ci, en train de sautiller et chanter en même temps sur du Jackson Five, _I want you back_.

 _\- When I had you to myself, I didn't want you around. Those pretty faces always made you stand out in a crowd._

 _\- But someone picked you from the bunch, one glace was all it took. Now it's much too late for me to take a second look._

Clarke tourne son visage vers Bellamy et lui fait un sourire radieux. C'est vrai que c'est sympathique, quand il y pense. Ces deux personnes ont vraiment l'air de s'amuser. Ils s'assoient à une table et continue à les regarder chanter.

La fille est brune, avec une queue de cheval et une veste rouge. Le garçon est brun, avec des cheveux courts et une petite barbichette.

 _\- Oh baby, give me one more chance_

 _\- (To show you that I love you)_

 _\- Won't you please let me back in your heart. Oh darlin', I was blind to let you go_

 _\- (Let you go, baby)_

 _\- But since I see you in his arms…_

 _\- (I want you back !)_

La jeune femme sautille sur scène, à la façon de Clarke lorsqu'elle a découvert ce bar. Bellamy commande deux verres d'alcool pour Clarke et lui. Lorsque la fin de la chanson retentit, tout le bar se met à les applaudir. Bellamy se prend au jeu et met deux doigts dans sa bouche pour faire un sifflement audible par tout le monde. L'homme se tourne vers lui et met son pouce en l'air en avant, en lui souriant. Ils descendent de scène et se réinstallent à leur table, à deux pas de celle de Bellamy et Clarke.

\- Suivant ! s'exclame l'animateur de la soirée.

Trois femmes montent sur scènes et commencent à interpréter du Johnny Halliday. Clarke sirote son cocktail.

\- C'est super bon ! s'exclame-t-elle. Qu'est-ce tu m'as pris ?

\- Sex on the beach. Je me doutais que ça allait te plaire.

\- Tu veux que je te confie une chose ? demande-t-elle.

\- De toute façon tu vas me le dire donc…

\- Quand je bois de l'alcool, je deviens très tactile. Donc éloigne-toi de moi.

Il hausse les sourcils de façon suggestive alors qu'elle le frappe sous la table. Ça ne le choque pas vraiment. Clarke est heureuse à chaque instant, elle sautille tout le temps de joie… Il se doute que, lorsqu'elle est bourrée, elle est également joyeuse. Et les gens joyeux et bourrés sont tactiles, c'est un fait.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je n'en profiterai pas. Règle numéro 5 : « Ne pas coucher avec un auto-stoppeur ».

\- Je le rajouterai plus tard à la liste, dit-elle avec un petit sourire, en regardant dans son verre.

Elle touille lentement sa boisson alors qu'il la regarde. Ils regardent tous les deux les personnes passant sur scène. Au bout de quelques passages, Clarke se lève et tend sa main vers lui. Il secoue rapidement la tête en commençant à lui dire non.

\- Allez, on va bien s'amuser, je te le promets ! Fais-moi confiance pour une fois !

\- Je ne sais pas chanter et…

\- Moi non plus !

Elle prend sa main et le tire vers elle. Il la suit en continuant à lui dire non mais ils atterrissent finalement sur la scène. Clarke dit à l'animateur la chanson qu'ils vont faire alors qu'il fronce les sourcils. Il ne sait même pas ce qu'elle compte lui faire chanter… Et il a peur. Il a très peur.

Elle lui tend un micro à lui aussi alors que les premières notes de la chanson retentissent. Il écoute attentivement et soupire. Il porte le micro à ses lèvres et chante la première parole.

 _\- Don't go breaking my heart._

 _\- I couldn't if I tried !_

Bellamy sourit devant le choix de chanson. _Don't go breaking my heart_ d'Elton John… Exactement comme dans la scène de karaoké dans la série Scorpions. Il décide de jouer le jeu et continue à chanter, lui la première phrase et Clarke la seconde.

 _\- Honey if I get restles._

 _\- Baby you're not the kind._

 _\- Don't go breaking my heart._

 _\- You take the weight off me._

 _\- Honey when you knock on my door._

 _\- I gave you my key._

Il tourne la tête et voit les deux jeunes de tout à l'heure debout, en train de les regarder avec des grands sourires, un bras levé chacun pour les encourager. Clarke sourit de toute ses dents alors que Clarke tourne autour de lui, heureuse elle aussi. Ils commencent le refrain en chantant ensemble.

 _Ooooooh_

 _Nobody knows it_

 _(Nobody knows it)_

Il ne pensait pas qu'il allait autant s'amuser en chantant une chanson avec elle. Elle est très gentille, bien-sûr, et il l'apprécie de plus en plus… Mais il ne faut pas non plus qu'il la considère comme une amie. Ce serait désastreux.

Il reprend la main et chante la phrase suivante.

 _\- When I was down_

 _\- I was your clown_

 _Ooooooh_

 _Nobody knows it_

 _(Nobody knows it)_

 _\- Right from the start_

 _\- I gave you my heart_

Ils continuent la chanson en s'amusant sur scène et en se tournant autour. Dès que la dernière note retentit, le bar entier explose et les applaudit. Bellamy rit en entendant les cris des deux jeunes. Il rend son micro avec Clarke et ils s'approchent finalement des deux autres.

\- C'était génial ! leur dit la jeune femme. Franchement, nous n'avons pas fait mieux !

Clarke rit en tend sa main vers eux en se présentant. Bellamy fait la même chose. Il apprend que le prénom de la jeune femme est Raven, et le prénom de son petit-ami est Jasper. Ils s'assoient finalement tous ensemble à la même table, commandant des nouveaux verres d'alcool.

\- Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous ensemble ? demande Jasper en les regardant.

Bellamy écarquille les yeux alors que Clarke éclate de rire. Il racle finalement sa gorge en secouant la tête. Il se sent un peu rougir.

\- On n'est pas du tout en couple, explique-t-il. On ne se connait que depuis une semaine, à vrai dire.

\- Non, ce n'est pas possible ? s'exclame Raven en riant. Vous aviez l'air vraiment complice sur scène !

\- Je suis une auto-stoppeuse. Bellamy a été généreux avec moi et m'a pris sur la route. On est en train de faire un road trip.

Raven sautille sur son siège en lui disant qu'ils sont eux-aussi des auto-stoppeurs. Jasper leur explique qu'ils voulaient partir eux-aussi à l'aventure.

\- C'est plutôt compliqué, leur dit-il. Les gens n'aiment pas trop s'emmerder avec des auto-stoppeurs qu'ils ne connaissent pas. Ça fait une semaine qu'on est coincés ici.

\- On va croiser les doigts pour vous, leur dit Clarke.

Il lui sourit et embrasse rapidement Raven sur les lèvres. Ils se tournent tous vers la scène lorsqu'une femme commence à chanter du Taylor Swift. Clarke et Raven chantent en chœur en reprenant un verre d'alcool. Ils se retrouvent au bout d'un moment à tous chanter en plein milieu du karaoké. Raven se lève subitement et court voir l'animateur. Elle lui dit quelque chose à l'oreille alors que ce dernier hoche la tête en lui passant le micro.

\- J'appelle sur scène Jasper ainsi que mes nouveaux amis, Bellamy et Clarke !

Clarke se lève rapidement en poussant un cri de joie avec que Jasper rejoint Raven sur scène. Clarke se penche vers Bellamy et prend ses épaules pour qu'il puisse se lever mais il refuse.

\- Je t'en supplie, lui dit-elle. Une dernière. Juste pour me faire plaisir.

Il lève les yeux au ciel. Il attend quelques secondes et, finalement, se lève en soupirant. Clarke lève les bras en l'air pour montrer qu'elle est contente et se met sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser sa joue. Elle file vers la scène alors que Bellamy reste là, immobile, choqué par ce qu'elle vient de faire. Il la rejoint finalement et écoute la musique qui passe. Il grogne lorsqu'il voit que Raven a choisi du _Maroon Five_. Il ne déteste pas… Mais elle aurait pu choisir beaucoup mieux. Il commence néanmoins à chanter en chœur avec ses amis.

 _Your sugar_

 _Yes, please_

 _Won't you come and put it down on me_

 _I'm right here, 'cause I need_

 _Little love and little sympathy_

Encore une fois, Bellamy se prend au jeu et s'amuse avec Jasper à effectuer plusieurs aigus sur la chanson. Il sent soudainement les verres d'alcool agir dans son sang. Il titube légèrement mais se raccroche à Clarke. Elle lui sourit et se rapproche de lui, alors qu'il passe son bras sur ses épaules. Ils continuent à chanter tous les quatre en éclatant de rire toutes les secondes.

Ils terminent la chanson et retournent à leurs tables en continuant à rire. Jasper et Raven leur raconte quelques anecdotes qu'ils ont vécus alors qu'ils étaient sur les routes.

\- On était tombés sur des gros psychopathes, je vous le jure ! s'exclame-t-elle. Si Jasper n'avait pas été là, je serai même plus de ce monde !

Bellamy secoue la tête en riant alors que Clarke s'approche de Raven et lui fait un long et gros câlin. Elle ne mentait vraiment pas lorsqu'elle disait être tactile… Jasper tire sur le bras de Raven en la rapprochant de lui alors qu'il dit à Clarke que c'est « sa » Raven. Clarke lui jette un paquet de mouchoir en lui tirant la langue alors qu'ils rient. Bellamy sourit en continuant à les regarder. Il est heureux de les avoir rencontrés… Et il n'a pas encore envie de les lâcher.

\- J'ai une proposition à vous faire, leur dit finalement Bellamy. Clarke et moi restons deux journées de plus à Bordeaux et partons pour Toulouse ensuite. Est-ce que vous voulez nous accompagner ?

\- C'est une proposition sérieuse ? demande Jasper.

\- Bien-sûr. Vous resterez avec nous le temps de rentrer à Lyon, si vous le souhaitez.

Jasper et Raven acceptent immédiatement en le remerciant plusieurs fois de suite. Clarke, elle, est encore plus heureuse qu'eux. Elle se jette au cou de Bellamy et lui fait un long câlin alors qu'il grimace et tapote maladroitement son dos. Il n'est vraiment pas habitué à avoir des marques d'affection de sa part. Ce n'est pas désagréable, loin de là, mais il ne sait pas trop comment se comporter. Elle risque de regretter ses gestes dès demain.

\- Merci beaucoup, murmure-t-elle en éloignant son visage et en lui faisant un sourire.

Il se perd quelques secondes dans ses jolis yeux bleus. Il baisse les yeux et regarde subrepticement ses lèvres, instinctivement.

\- De rien, murmure-t-il en retour.

Elle lui sourit et s'éloigne définitivement. Elle tape dans l'une des mains de Raven en souriant.

Quelques heures après, ils partent tous les quatre du bar en riant, une bouteille de vin entamée dans les bras de Bellamy. Ils rentrent dans l'hôtel en essayant de ne pas faire de bruit, même s'ils ont simplement envie d'éclater de rire tous ensemble. Clarke propose à Raven et Jasper de leur payer leurs chambres mais ils lui disent non en faisant un signe de la main. Ils demandent une chambre ensemble à l'hôtesse d'accueil. Ils montent finalement les étages tous les quatre et se disent au revoir. Clarke jette un léger sourire à Bellamy et entre dans sa chambre. Ce dernier fait la même chose, en déposant sa bouteille d'alcool sur la petite table de nuit. Il s'assoit en passant une main sur son visage. Il n'a pas vraiment envie d'être seul pour l'instant, il ne sait pas trop pourquoi. Il n'a pas envie que la soirée se termine.

Il attend cinq petites minutes et se relève en prenant la bouteille avec lui. Il sort de sa chambre en prenant soin de la fermer à clé et frappe à celle de Clarke. Peut-être que c'est une mauvaise idée… Il ne sait pas. Il veut juste parler. Être avec quelqu'un. Clarke ouvre finalement la porte de sa chambre. Elle est déjà en short pour la nuit.

\- Un peu de compagnie ? demande-t-il en levant un peu la bouteille.

Elle hoche la tête, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Elle se décale pour le laisser entrer et referme la porte derrière elle. Bellamy hésite à s'assoir sur le lit. Finalement, il décide de s'assoir par terre, son dos contre le côté du lit. Clarke fait la même chose en se mettant à ses côtés. Elle prend la bouteille des mains et boit une longue et grande gorgée.

\- Je n'avais pas encore envie de dormir, moi non plus, lui dit-elle.

\- Je trouvais ça triste de voir la bouteille toute seule sur ma table de chevet.

\- Tu aurais pu aller voir Jasper et Raven à ma place.

\- Je ne les connais que depuis quatre heures, répond-il en soulevant l'une de ses épaules. Je te connais depuis un peu plus longtemps que ça, quand même.

Elle tourne son visage vers lui et plisse ses yeux pour essayer de savoir ce qu'il pense. Il prend une gorgée d'alcool en soutenant son regard.

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu ne me trouves plus insupportable ? demande-t-elle.

\- Tout est relatif…

Elle lâche un léger rire et pousse un peu son épaule en arrière. Il rit et tend le bras pour pouvoir lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Ils se partagent la bouteille d'alcool, dans le silence, durant quelques minutes. Clarke joue avec l'ourlet de son short tandis que Bellamy regarde tout autour de lui.

\- On ne se connait pas vraiment… murmure-t-elle finalement.

\- Quoi ? dit-il en tournant la tête vers elle.

\- J'aimerais apprendre à te connaître.

Il la regarde en léchant ses lèvres. Il s'était juré, dès la première journée de ce road trip, qu'il n'allait pas faire ami-ami avec elle. Elle ne vient pas du même monde que lui, ils sont complètement différents… Mais elle l'intrigue beaucoup, lui aussi. Il aimerait en savoir plus sur elle.

\- D'accord. Parlons de notre vie amoureuse.

\- Vraiment ? demande-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

\- C'est ce qu'on apprend le plus chez une personne, je pense. Alors tu commences.

Elle hoche la tête en réfléchissant quelques secondes à ce qu'elle compte dire. Il descend son regard vers sa mâchoire, son cou et ses clavicules. L'alcool le rend très curieux, apparemment.

\- Je suis célibataire, dit-elle en fixant le mur devant elle. En fait, je viens de sortir d'une relation avec quelqu'un qui était vraiment toxique pour moi. Lexa n'était pas quelqu'un de bien.

\- Une fille ?

\- Oui, je suis bisexuelle. Un point de plus que tu sais sur moi.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Elle contrôlait ma vie, elle me faisait culpabiliser pour tout et n'importe quoi. Au début, tout allait bien… Mais je me suis rendue compte que je n'étais pas heureuse avec elle. Je pesais mes mots pour ne pas la blesser, j'essayais de ne pas parler aux autres autour de moi pour ne pas qu'elle soit jalouse… C'était invivable. Et après ce que j'avais vécu avec Finn, mon ancien petit-ami… Je n'avais pas envie de recommencer une relation dans laquelle je n'étais pas entièrement épanouie.

Il l'écoute attentivement et hoche la tête à la fin de son récit. Il est triste de voir qu'elle n'a pas été heureuse en amour. C'est la pire chose qu'il puisse arriver. Il l'entend lui poser la question « Et pour toi ? » juste à côté de lui. Il avale sa salive difficilement.

\- Je suis célibataire depuis deux ans. Lorsque j'étais au lycée, je faisais des tas de conneries. Je sortais avec toutes les filles de ma classe, je me fichais des conséquences. Je ne les respectais même pas… Puis Gina est arrivée dans ma vie, il y a trois ans. Elle était gentille, elle était intelligente… Elle m'a complètement changé. J'ai commencé à sortir avec elle et on a vécu une histoire d'amour vraiment belle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il…

\- Elle est morte. Accident de la route.

Il entend Clarke ouvrir la bouche et prendre une grande inspiration, alors qu'il pince des lèvres. Il sent des larmes dans ses yeux. Il aimerait les chasser mais il n'y arrive même pas. Il sent alors Clarke poser doucement sa main sur la sienne, sans bouger. Il remue lentement ses doigts et les entrelace avec les siens. La dernière personne à qui il a tenu la main de cette façon, c'était Gina. Il ressent une profonde nostalgie l'envahir. Il resserre ses doigts autour de ceux de Clarke, pour se donner du courage.

\- Je me suis effondré après ça. Heureusement, il y avait Octavia… Elle m'a beaucoup conseillé. Mais depuis sa mort, je n'ai jamais réussi à ressortir avec quelqu'un, à avoir une relation sérieuse. J'ai eu quelques coups d'un soir, rien de plus…

\- Bellamy…

\- Si elle savait ce que j'étais redevenu... C'est comme si son passage n'avait rien modifié.

\- Hé.

Elle tourne la moitié de son corps vers elle en le regardant. Il renifle légèrement. Il n'est pas en train de pleurer mais il se sent vulnérable et faible, surtout lorsqu'elle le regarde de cette façon.

\- Je ne te connais pas encore parfaitement, mais je suis sûre que tu as grandi grâce à elle. Tu es tombée amoureux de cette fille, et ça veut dire que tu pourras l'être à nouveau, compris ? Je sais que c'est dur, mais la douleur passera avec le temps. Tu retomberas amoureux, Bellamy. Je le sais.

Il hoche la tête en la regardant, sa lèvre inférieure tremblant légèrement. Clarke essaye de lui faire un sourire, mais celui-ci s'avère plus triste qu'autre chose. Elle dérive un peu son corps et pose finalement sa tête sur son épaule. Il la laisse faire, n'ayant pas la force de la repousser… Et n'ayant pas envie, dans tous les cas.

Il dérive un peu sa tête, lui-aussi, et écrase sa joue contre le haut du crâne de Clarke. Ils restent tous les deux dans cette position, en regardant le mur d'en face. Demain, une nouvelle journée commence.

* * *

 **Bonjour !**

 **Je suis actuellement en train de poster ce chapitre alors que je suis à Nantes, chez mon amie Estelle ! (** Estellech **sur Fanfiction). Je prends tout de même le temps de poster quelque chose (heureusement que j'ai pensé à prendre mon ordinateur d'ailleurs). J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, avec peut-être le début d'une amitié entre Bellamy et Clarke ? En tout cas m** **erci à tous pour vos reviews, vous êtes les meilleurs !**

StellaTenten **: Merci d'aimer mon style d'écriture ! Je ne fais rien de spécial, j'écris ce que je pense on va dire… C'est probablement pour ça que c'est facile à lire ! À bientôt en tout cas !**

Caroline **: Merci beaucoup à toi !**

Guest **: Merci pour cette précision, c'est vrai que je n'ai pas fait beaucoup de recherches sur ça, je me base d'une fois où l'eau était plutôt chaude quand j'y suis allée (en même temps je me baigne dans la Manche donc pour moi toutes les mers sont chaudes à côté haha)**

Lizzy **: C'est gentil de vouloir poster une review à chaque fois, c'est vrai que ça me motive énormément de recevoir vos avis. Tous tes compliments sont juste PARFAITS, merci infiniment. J'essayerai de ne pas te décevoir pour la suite !**

May **: Bonjour ! Ah, il va falloir encore un petit peu pour le premier baiser... Peut-être qu'il n'y en aura jamais, d'ailleurs... ;). Merci pour tout ce que tu m'a dit ! Bisou !**

 **\- Amandine.**


	4. Chapitre 4

**CHAPITRE 4**

Clarke ouvre soudainement les yeux, se réveillant d'un léger cauchemar. Elle regarde devant elle et se sent rassurée en voyant qu'elle est toujours dans la voiture. Elle tourne son visage vers la fenêtre. Le soleil commence doucement à se lever, apparemment.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? demande Bellamy à côté d'elle.

Elle tourne son visage vers lui. Bellamy la regarde également, en continuant à conduire. Elle pousse un soupir et se remet droit dans son siège. Elle fronce les sourcils lorsqu'elle voit un plaid étalé sur son corps.

\- D'où est-ce que ça vient ? dit-elle en le regardant.

\- Du coffre. Je me suis arrêté sur une aire d'autoroute à un moment pour faire une sieste. J'ai vu que tu frissonnais donc je suis allé le chercher.

Il regarde la route alors qu'il la voit sourire du coin des lèvres. Elle s'appuie sur son siège en continuant à le regarder alors qu'il lève les yeux au ciel. Il craque seulement au bout d'un moment.

\- Bon, quoi ? demande-t-il.

\- Tu n'as pas donné de plaids à Raven et à Jasper.

\- Non. Et ?

\- Tu peux faire le dur autant que tu le veux, Bellamy. Mais au fond de toi, je sais que tu m'adores et que tu veux juste me faire un gros câlin.

Il secoue la tête d'énervement alors qu'elle rigole doucement. Il étend son bras droit et frappe son épaule pour qu'elle arrête de rire. Elle prend finalement son carnet dans son sac à dos et prend la liste des règles. Il lit par-dessus son épaule alors qu'elle écrit la règle qu'il lui a dit l'autre jour, dans le karaoké : « Règle numéro 5 : Ne pas coucher avec un auto-stoppeur, selon Bellamy. »

\- Comment ça « selon Bellamy » ? demande-t-il, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Se pourrait-il que la grande Clarke ne soit pas d'accord avec cette règle ?

\- Mais non, je… Je… balbutie-t-elle. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, d'accord ? Ce…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, princesse. Au fond de toi, je sais que tu m'adores et que tu veux juste me faire un gros câlin.

Elle lui jette un crayon au visage en grognant alors qu'il sourit en continuant à conduire. Elle ne dit plus rien et prend une nouvelle page pour pouvoir dessiner. Bellamy décide, cette fois-ci, de ne pas regarder ce qu'elle fait. Il repense à cette nuit, lorsqu'il s'est arrêté sur une aire. Il est allé prendre un café – en verrouillant la voiture, bien évidemment – et est revenu vers ses amis. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais, lorsqu'il est rentré dans la voiture, il s'est mis à regarder Clarke. Il ne sait pas si c'est parce qu'elle fronçait les sourcils dans son sommeil, ou parce que son visage était reflété par les lumières autour… Mais il a été fasciné. Et, oui, il a remarqué qu'elle avait froid. Il a dû ouvrir sa portière pour pouvoir étaler le plaid sur elle. C'est quelqu'un d'attentionné, c'est tout.

Raven et Jasper commencent à se réveiller derrière. Ça fait maintenant deux semaines qu'ils sont tous les quatre sur la route et tout s'est très bien passé. Ils ont passé plusieurs jours à Toulouse, et plusieurs jours à Montpellier. Ils sont rapidement devenus ses amis… Mais Clarke non. Il ne _veut pas_ qu'elle le soit. Tout serait bien trop compliqué, il pourrait s'y habituer un peu trop vite.

\- On est sur la route jusqu'à Marseille, pas vrai ? demande Raven en baillant.

\- Oui, répond Bellamy. On arrive dans une centaine de kilomètres.

Elle hoche la tête. Quelques minutes après, Clarke, Raven et Jasper sont tout à fait réveillés puisqu'ils n'arrêtent pas de parler. Raven évoque l'un de ses amis, Miller, et Clarke lui parle de Monty. Ils commencent alors à essayer de connecter le téléphone portable de Clarke à l'autoradio pour pouvoir écouter de la musique.

\- Tu vas enfreindre la deuxième règle, marmonne Bellamy à Clarke.

Elle ne l'écoute pas et pousse un cri de victoire lorsque de la musique venant de son portable se lance soudainement dans toute la voiture. Raven lui dit de mettre du One Direction alors que les garçons protestent à l'unisson. Clarke le fait tout de même et elle et Raven chantent à tue-tête les paroles. Jasper prend le téléphone dans ses mains et rit en mettant une chanson de Céline Dion.

 _\- J'irai chercher ton cœur, si tu l'emportes ailleurs, même si dans tes danses, d'autres dansent des heures…_

Bellamy se prend un peu au jeu et sourit en les entendant tous les trois sourire et chanter. Jasper pousse une exclamation de surprise et lève la tête vers elle.

\- Tu es sérieuse ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu as _What does the fox say ?_

Bellamy éclate de rire en compagnie des autres alors que Clarke essaye de défendre la chanson en disant que celle-ci est « très entrainante ». Jasper appuie dessus et commence à chanter. Clarke rit et l'accompagne. Elle tapote l'épaule de Bellamy jusqu'à ce qu'il chante en sa compagnie. Il lève les yeux au ciel et imite l'une des créatures dans la chanson, ce qui la fait rire. Il continue un peu, parce qu'il aime la voir heureuse de cette façon. Ça change du tout premier jour, lorsqu'ils ont débuté ce voyage. Ça fait aujourd'hui 24 jours qu'ils se connaissent tous les deux. 24 jours qu'ils passent ensemble non-stop. Et oui, il aime la voir sourire.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, et après plusieurs chansons chantées, Jasper commence à s'impatienter.

\- On arrive quand ? demande-t-il.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, soupire Bellamy. Dans 20 minutes on y est.

\- On ne peut pas s'arrêter avant s'il te plait ? J'ai envie de faire pipi…

\- Non, Jasper, essaye de te retenir…

\- Mais je…

\- Écoute Bellamy, Jasper, intervient alors Clarke.

Jasper murmure les mots « Les parents sont chiants » alors que Clarke jette un coup d'œil à Bellamy en riant doucement. C'est vrai que, d'un point de vue extérieur, on pourrait croire qu'ils parlent à leur enfant. Bellamy doit le penser également puisqu'il lui jette un léger sourire. Clarke regarde la route en commençant à rougir, sentant de la chaleur dans le creux de son ventre. Ça arrive fréquemment en ce moment, dès que Bellamy lui sourit. C'est tellement rare... Ce doit être pour ça.

Ils arrivent quelques minutes après dans le centre-ville. Ils laissent leurs affaires dans la voiture et sortent. Clarke met ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez et sourit en voyant à quel point il fait beau. Elle prend la tête du groupe avec Raven. Elles partent déjà dans le centre, vers la rue commerciale principale, alors que les garçons suivent.

\- Alors, avec Bellamy ? demande Raven en tournant son visage vers elle.

\- Quoi ?

\- Vous avez déjà couché ensemble ou pas encore ?

Clarke pousse un léger rire en secouant la tête. Elle ne sait absolument pas pourquoi Raven lui pose ce genre de questions. Elle lui dit que non, ils n'ont pas couché ensemble, et que non, ils ne comptent pas le faire.

\- Tu en es sûre ? continue Raven. J'ai vu les regards que vous vous lanciez, de temps en temps. Je pense vraiment qu'il y a quelque chose.

\- Non, c'est… Il n'y a rien, je te l'assure. On ne se connait que depuis trois semaines, de toute façon. Ce n'est presque rien.

\- J'ai déjà couché avec quelqu'un que je connaissais depuis moins d'une heure, tu sais.

Clarke rit à nouveau alors que Raven la dépasse et entre dans l'une des boutiques. Bellamy et Jasper soupirent en entrant à leur tour, à la suite des filles. Ils regardent dans les vêtements des garçons. Bellamy regarde au loin et voit Clarke regarder des vêtements également. Il plisse des yeux lorsqu'il voit un homme s'approcher d'elle et commencer à lui parler. Clarke lui répond en lui faisant des sourires. Bellamy continue à les regarder, jusqu'à ce que Jasper secoue son épaule.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?

\- Le mec là-bas, avec Clarke. Tu crois que je dois aller la sauver ou…

\- Pourquoi ça ? Elle est célibataire, elle a très bien le droit de draguer qui elle veut. Allez, viens.

Il l'entraine à sa suite un peu plus loin dans la boutique. Bellamy, cependant, n'arrive pas à détacher ses yeux de la discussion que Clarke est en train d'avoir avec l'inconnu. Il ne sait pas pourquoi ça l'embête tant que ça. Sans doute parce qu'elle est censée rester avec eux et ne pas parler à n'importe qui. Ça peut être dangereux.

Il est soulagé lorsqu'elle revient vers eux au bout de quelque minutes.

\- Qui c'était ? demande-t-il.

\- Riley, répond-elle. Il m'a invitée à une soirée qu'il faisait chez lui, ce soir. Est-ce que ça vous tente ?

Il répond directement non alors que Jasper répond « Oui ». Raven arrive alors, tandis que Clarke lui explique ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- On n'a rien de mieux à faire, de toute façon, répond-elle. On a qu'à y aller. Clarke va peut-être enfin rencontrer l'amour là-bas.

Clarke lève les yeux au ciel en entendant cette phrase. Bellamy avale sa salive en continuant à regarder le t-shirt devant lui… Qu'il était déjà en train de regarder depuis déjà une dizaine de minutes.

Ils sortent du magasin au bout d'un moment, en continuant à flâner autour d'eux. Clarke recule pour pouvoir marcher aux côtés de Bellamy.

\- Alors, il était gentil ce _Riley_? lui demande-t-il.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis son prénom avec ce ton ?

\- Quel ton ?

\- Comme si tu ne l'aimais pas, alors que tu ne le connais même pas. Il avait l'air très gentil.

Elle accélère un peu et marche à nouveau aux côtés de Raven, un peu plus loin. Bellamy lève les sourcils en la regardant. Alors maintenant elle interrompt une conversation de cette manière, sans continuer à parler un peu plus avec lui ? Il est étonné.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, ils reprennent la voiture après leur diner pour pouvoir aller chez ce fameux Riley. Bellamy n'a pas reparlé à Clarke une seule fois depuis la matinée. Elle fait la gueule, et il s'en fout complètement. Bon, pas _complètement_. Mais ça passera. Elle fait sa princesse, comme la plupart du temps.

\- On est arrivés, dit-il en se garant devant une maison.

Ils sortent de la voiture en regardant devant eux. Plutôt grande baraque… Et il semble y avoir beaucoup de monde. On entend la musique de l'extérieur et on voit les formes danser à travers les fenêtres. Ils s'approchent tous les quatre de l'entrée. Clarke se met juste devant et frappe. Ils attendent quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que Riley ouvre la porte. Il reluque Clarke de haut en bas en lui faisant un grand sourire, et l'attire dans ses bras. Jasper commence à rire alors que Bellamy lève un sourcil.

\- Allez-y, vous pouvez entrer ! dit Riley en souriant.

Ils font ce qu'il dit et entrent dans la maison. La musique bat son plein alors que Clarke sourit en prenant Raven par le bras. Elles s'enfuient au centre du salon pour commencer à danser avec les autres.

\- On pari combien que la robe blanche de Clarke va être tachée de vin rouge avant la fin de la soirée ? demande Jasper.

\- T'es vraiment con, répond Bellamy en riant.

Ils partent chercher des boissons. Après deux à trois bières, Bellamy se détend enfin en écoutant les blagues d'Echo. Celle-ci est venue lui parler il y a une dizaine de minutes, et elle semble beaucoup l'apprécier… Cependant, il garde tout de même un œil sur Clarke, Raven et Jasper, au loin. Il a envie que tout se passe bien.

\- Sinon, tu es célibataire ? lui demande-t-elle en se rapprochant un peu plus de lui.

Il rit en hochant la tête. Oui, elle semble être _très_ intéressée. Elle commence à lui dire qu'elle aussi est célibataire, alors qu'il hoche la tête et l'écoute parler de ses anciennes relations amoureuses. Elle pose sa main sur son biceps en continuant son histoire. Il sent soudainement des yeux le regarder, au loin. Il tourne la tête et croise le regard de Clarke. Elle continue à danser avec Raven, mais elle fixe la main qu'Echo vient de poser sur lui. Comme si ça l'intéressait. Lorsqu'elle lève ses yeux vers lui, il hausse un sourcil et se tourne vers Echo en lui faisant un sourire.

\- Donc ton ex petit ami était un con ? demande-t-il, en s'approchant de son oreille. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il rate.

Elle glousse légèrement alors qu'il lui fait un clin d'œil. Il s'éclipse quelques secondes pour aller chercher un nouveau verre d'alcool. Il est rejoint deux petites minutes après par Clarke, qui se prend elle aussi un verre.

\- Tu t'amuses bien ? demande-t-il en buvant une gorgée.

\- Très bien, répond-elle, les dents serrées. Toi aussi, à ce que j'ai pu en voir.

\- Hum, je ne savais pas que tu étais si préoccupée par moi.

Elle secoue la tête d'énervement et part en bousculant son épaule. Il sourit en reprenant une gorgée. Il ne sait pas si c'est la jalousie qui la rend comme ça, ou juste son égo, mais il aime beaucoup.

Il retourne vers Echo et se place à côté d'elle. Heureusement pour lui, un autre type est en train de la draguer et elle semble aimer ça. Il n'avait pas envie de la ramener dans son hôtel alors qu'il est toujours accompagné de Raven, Jasper et Clarke. Ça n'aurait vraiment pas été pratique.

\- Quoi de neuf ? demande Jasper en revenant vers lui.

\- Rien de spécial, répond Bellamy en hochant les épaules.

\- Je ne sais pas si tu as vu Clarke, mais ce Riley semble beaucoup l'aimer…

Bellamy fronce les sourcils alors que Jasper pointe du doigt deux personnes au loin. Clarke et Riley dansent collés-serrés. Clarke rit aux éclats alors qu'il lui dit plusieurs choses à l'oreille. Raven vient rapidement vers eux et embrasse Jasper.

\- Clarke s'amuse, t'as vu, lui dit-il.

\- Elle m'a dit qu'il n'était pas du tout son genre, répond Raven en haussant les épaules. Elle va le repousser d'une minute à l'autre.

Bellamy observe au loin. Les mains de Riley descendent dangereusement dans le bas de son dos, jusqu'à ses fesses. Clarke reprend ses mains et les place un peu plus haut, mais il ne semble pas être d'accord. Il refait son geste une nouvelle fois alors que Clarke enlève encore ses mains. Elle semble s'énerver, à ce que Bellamy voit… Mais Riley reste insistant.

Bellamy s'avance rapidement vers eux et pousse son épaule en arrière. Riley fronce les sourcils en le regardant, mais Bellamy tourne son visage vers Clarke.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? demande-t-il.

\- Oui, c'est bon. Merci, murmure-t-elle.

\- C'est quoi ton problème ? s'exclame Riley.

Il pousse à son tour l'épaule de Bellamy, mais avec beaucoup moins de forces que ce dernier. Bellamy hausse les sourcils en le regardant.

\- Tu viens chez moi et tu commences à me piquer ce qui m'appartient ? s'exclame Riley.

\- Ce qui t'appartient ? Tu sais que c'est une femme, pas vrai ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on s'en branle de ça, c'est un objet comme un autre !

Bellamy lâche un léger rire avant de balancer son poing en avant, contre sa mâchoire. Clarke pousse un cri alors que Riley tombe sur le sol. Bellamy s'apprête à partir mais Riley se relève subitement en le tirant par le derrière de son t-shirt. Il lui fout alors un coup de poing. Bellamy sent son arcade sourcilière commencer à saigner, mais ça ne l'empêche pas de répliquer et de commencer à le frapper. Il entend Clarke derrière lui lui dire d'arrêter, mais il n'arrive pas à s'en empêcher. Dès que quelqu'un parle d'une femme comme d'un objet, ça l'insupporte. Jasper vient alors derrière lui et le tire en arrière. Bellamy grogne et se laisse finalement faire, en entendant Riley derrière lui l'insulter. Il sort de la maison en compagnie de Jasper, Raven et Clarke. Il pose sa main contre son arcade.

\- C'est quoi ton PUTAIN de problème ? crie Clarke à son encontre, en poussant son épaule.

\- Je te signale que je t'ai DÉFENDUE ! réplique-t-il.

\- Tu n'avais PAS besoin de me défendre, je suis une grande fille !

\- On… On va attendre dans la voiture, dit alors Raven, en s'éloignant avec Jasper.

Ils partent tous les deux, laissant Bellamy et Clarke face à face, rouges d'énervement. Il secoue la tête en laissant son bras retomber.

\- Tu sais quoi ? dit-il finalement. Je m'en branle de tout ça. J'aurais dû le laisser te tripoter même si tu le repoussais.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que…

\- Non, tu as raison. Je me fiche de ce que tu peux faire. Je me fiche de _toi_.

Il commence à retourner vers la voiture. Il marche trois pas mais entend Clarke dire son prénom derrière lui. Elle le rattrape et attrape son bras. Il ferme les yeux et se retourne, la mâchoire serrée.

\- Quoi ? dit-il, les yeux noirs.

\- Il est trop tard pour ça.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

\- Tu ne te fiches pas de moi, dit-elle finalement en le regardant dans le blanc des yeux. Tu me dis que tu ne veux pas t'attacher à moi, mais il est déjà trop tard. Alors maintenant tu arrêtes de te cacher derrière tes sentiments à la con et tu admets que tu tiens à moi.

Il continue à la regarder en sentant ses jambes commencer à trembler. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle allait lui sortir ce genre de phrase. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle se rendait compte qu'il s'était déjà attaché à elle. Oui, il l'aime bien. Il aime bien être son ami, et elle le sait.

Il ne répond pas et se retourne vers la voiture. Il se place derrière le volant et l'attend. Elle n'aura pas sa réponse. Il ne veut pas qu'elle sache le fin fond de ses pensées. Elle entre dans la voiture en claquant la porte.

\- Tu sais que j'ai raison, lui dit-elle.

Il met le contact et démarre la voiture. Il regarde rapidement dans le rétroviseur et croise le regard amusé de Jasper et le regard courroucé de Raven. Il conduit le plus prudemment possible sans même prendre le temps de mettre la radio. Il sent le sang commencer à sécher sur son arcade… Et sa tête lui fait un mal de chien.

Il se gare devant l'hôtel le plus proche. Il remarque que c'est un hôtel miteux, et il hésite à dire aux autres d'attendre encore un peu… Mais Clarke sort de la voiture en prenant son sac à dos et claque la portière. Il soupire et sort à son tour. Jasper tapote légèrement son dos dans un geste de réconfort. Ils partent tous les quatre vers l'accueil et Clarke règle sa chambre ainsi que celle de Bellamy. Ils montent les escaliers et se retrouvent côte à côte, encore une fois. Cependant, Bellamy n'est pas d'humeur à lui parler, cette fois-ci. Il rentre dans sa chambre en claquant la porte. Il retire son t-shirt et file dans la salle de bain en faisant couler un peu d'eau sur le tissu. Il essaye de nettoyer sa plaie mais plisse des yeux à cause de la douleur. Il va avoir le droit à une belle cicatrice… Simplement parce qu'il a voulu la défendre. Quel abruti.

Il ferme les yeux en soupirant lorsqu'il entend des coups à la porte. Il sait que c'est Clarke, il en est sûr. Elle vient simplement pour lui gueuler dessus, encore une fois. Il s'approche de la porte et l'ouvre. Il remarque les yeux de celle-ci rivés sur son torse nu, avant qu'elle lève la tête et le regarde.

\- Je suis venue pour te soigner.

Elle lève un kit de premiers soins. Il attend quelques secondes et, finalement, la laisse entrer. Il serre sa mâchoire alors qu'elle lui dit de s'assoir sur le lit. Elle reste debout devant lui et tapote ses genoux pour qu'il puisse les écarter. Il le fait, ce qui lui permet à elle de se mettre entre ses jambes. Elle ouvre le kit et prend une bande qu'elle mouille avec de l'antiseptique. Elle commence à tapoter la plaie alors qu'il évite de la regarder dans les yeux. Il baisse ses yeux vers sa clavicule, sa taille, ses jambes. Tout sauf elle.

\- Alors maintenant tu ne peux même plus me regarder dans les yeux ? demande-t-elle sans détourner le regard de sa plaie.

\- Tu m'as énervé, grommelle-t-il.

\- Ça nous fait au moins un point en commun.

Il recule en lui jetant un regard noir. Il est encore plus énervé, c'est décidé. Elle ne se laisse pas faire, cependant, puisqu'elle prend son visage avec sa main gauche pour continuer à le soigner.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu es énervée, lui dit-il en secouant la tête. Je t'ai _défendue_. Je ne vois pas c'est quoi ton problème.

\- Le problème, c'est que tu me dis que tu m'as défendu parce que c'était un connard, alors que tu étais simplement jaloux.

\- Je n'étais pas…

\- Tu l'étais.

Son ton est catégorique. Il ne répond pas et lève les yeux vers elle, plongeant dans ses yeux bleus. Elle reste imperturbable et continue à le soigner. Il avance ses mains et les pose sur ses hanches. Elle mord sa lèvre sans toutefois le regarder.

\- Tu étais jalouse, toi aussi, murmure-t-il en levant la tête vers elle.

\- Donc tu avoues que tu l'étais… C'est un progrès.

\- Mais tu l'étais aussi.

Elle ne répond pas. Elle jette sa bande sur le côté et prend des petites strippes, qu'elle pose délicatement contre sa blessure. Bellamy ne retire pas ses mains de sa taille. Il ne sait pas pourquoi il fait ça, mais il bouge lentement ses pouces et caresse doucement ses hanches par-dessus le tissu de son t-shirt.

\- J'étais peut-être jalouse, avoue-t-elle finalement en le regardant.

Il sourit en la regardant. À sa plus grande surprise, elle pose ses deux mains de part et d'autre de son cou. Ils se regardent quelques secondes, sans bouger. Bellamy humidifie ses lèvres alors qu'elle se penche un tout petit peu en avant. Il sent son souffle chaud sur ses lèvres. Ils s'apprêtent à franchir le pas mais des coups à la porte résonnent soudainement. Ils sursautent tous les deux et s'écartent l'un de l'autre. Bellamy soupire et se lève en se passant une main sur le visage. Il ouvre la porte et regarde dehors.

\- Qui c'est ? demande Clarke.

\- Il n'y a personne. Ça devait être une erreur.

\- Bon timing…

Il lâche un léger rire alors qu'elle lui sourit. Elle reprend son kit sur le lit et s'approche de la porte. Elle lui touche légèrement le bras pour lui dire au revoir et sort de la chambre. Bellamy s'assoit sur son lit et se prend la tête entre ses mains. Ils ont failli s'embrasser. Il a failli embrasser Clarke. La _princesse_. Il est soulagé qu'il y ait eu ce coup à la porte. Ça aurait été une erreur. Même s'il l'aimait bien, il ne pourrait même pas être en couple avec elle. Ils ne viennent pas du même monde, tout ne peut pas s'envoler de cette façon…

Il se couche sur son lit et ferme les yeux en essayant de penser à autre chose. Il entend du bruit en dehors de sa chambre, il ne sait pas d'où ça vient. Il commence à dériver vers le sommeil lorsque quelqu'un frappe à sa porte. Il grogne mais ne se lève pas. Ça doit être des gamins qui s'amusent dans l'hôtel.

\- Bellamy ? Ouvre, s'il te plait.

Il soupire en entendant encore et toujours la voix de Clarke derrière la porte. Il se lève et l'ouvre à nouveau, en haussant un sourcil.

\- Est-ce que c'est toi qui viens de frapper à ma porte ? demande-t-elle.

\- Non, pourquoi ?

\- Ça fait deux fois que quelqu'un frappe mais part dès que j'ouvre la porte.

Bellamy hausse les épaules, lui répétant que ce n'est pas lui. Elle hoche la tête et reste dans l'embrasure de la porte, en tripotant ses mains et en regardant autour d'elle. Il soupire et ouvre un peu plus grand la porte. Elle hausse un sourcil en le regardant.

\- Bon, tu entres ou pas ? Ou je te laisse toute seule à paniquer dans ta chambre.

Elle entre immédiatement dès qu'elle entend cette phrase alors qu'il lève les yeux au ciel. Il lui dit de prendre le lit, alors qu'il prend une couverture et la pose sur le sol pour lui. Elle s'allonge sur le lit tandis qu'il s'allonge sur le sol. Elle a l'air hésitante.

\- Tu es sûr ? demande-t-elle. Je peux prendre le sol, ça ne me dérange pas.

\- C'est bon, princesse. Je suis bien, là.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'appelles princesse ?

Il tourne son visage vers elle. Elle est installée sur son côté et le regarde, lui aussi. Il rigole légèrement en secouant la tête.

\- Pour les mêmes raisons qu'au début. Tu as l'air d'avoir une vie parfaite. Tu as même assez d'argent pour payer un road trip complet pour deux.

\- Tu ne sais rien de moi.

\- Je t'avais demandé de me parler de tes parents, tu n'as jamais voulu.

\- Tu m'avais demandé ça le deuxième jour, c'est normal !

Il attend quelques secondes. C'est vrai qu'ils ne se parlaient pas, au tout début. Maintenant, peut-être qu'elle commencerait à s'ouvrir un peu à lui… Il lui demande de lui parler de ses parents. Elle attend un peu.

\- Oui, ma mère est riche. Mais c'est simplement parce que mon père est mort il y a quelques années. L'assurance vie nous a beaucoup rapporté.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- J'ai demandé à ma mère de ne pas toucher cet argent. Je… Je ne trouvais pas ça normal. Mais elle l'a fait. On est en mauvais termes depuis tout ce temps à cause de ça. C'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de prendre l'air quelques temps.

Il soupire en l'écoutant. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle avait une histoire de ce genre… Sa vie n'a peut-être pas été si simple, finalement. Il se tourne sur le côté et la regarde.

\- Est-ce que tu veux que j'arrête de t'appeler « princesse » ?

\- Non, répond-elle. Je veux juste que tu arrêtes de me donner ce surnom si tu penses simplement au fait que je suis privilégiée. Utilise-le simplement en nom affectif.

\- Très bien… Princesse.

Elle sourit dans le noir et se tourne de l'autre côté pour commencer à dormir. Bellamy reste éveillé un peu plus longtemps, en écoutant attentivement sa respiration s'apaiser. _Princesse_.

* * *

 **Hello !**

 **Bon 14 juillet à vous ! Bon, je vous l'accorde, nous sommes le 15... Tant pis. J'espère que vous avez tous passé un bon moment et que vous avez vu de beaux feux d'artifices ! (ou pas pour ceux qui travaillaient ou ceux qui n'aiment pas). En parlant de travail, je viens de trouver un job d'été en tant que réceptionniste de nuit dans un hôtel ! Bon, ce n'est pas le meilleur métier au monde, mais ça me suffit très bien. Je vais enfin pouvoir me payer le code et le permis...**

 **Je tiens à remercier** Charles Carval **,** Audélie **, un** guest **et** May **pour vos reviews ! Je remercie particulièrement un autre** guest **qui m'a écrit une longue review qui m'a vraiment touchée ! Je suis contente que tu aies directement aimé toutes mes fictions. Concernant tes questions, non ils ne seront pas en road trip jusqu'à la fin, notamment les deux derniers chapitres. Et oui, il y aura d'autres personnages qui vont apparaître dans la fiction !**

 **Bisous à vous, j'espère que vous avez appréciés ce chapitre !**

 **\- Amandine.**


	5. Chapitre 5

**/!\ Le rating de la fiction monte avec ce chapitre ! Ne soyez pas choqués ! (Même si vous êtes habitués dans mes autres fictions, bien-sûr… Petits coquins)**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 5**

Bellamy croise les bras et attend aux côtés de Jasper devant le vendeur de glace. Ils sont désormais à Briançon, depuis trois jours. Ils ont quitté Marseille il y a une dizaine de jours. Leur prochaine destination sera Lyon… Puisqu'ils déposeront Jasper et Raven. Il n'a pas envie de les quitter encore… Mais il restera Clarke, heureusement. Il s'est habitué à sa présence, il ne sait pas vraiment comment ça se passera sans elle.

\- Tu prends pour Clarke, je prends pour Raven, lui dit Jasper en lui faisant un sourire.

\- Bien-sûr.

\- Est-ce que ça va, mec ?

\- Ouais, répond Bellamy en secouant un peu la tête. Je suis juste triste de vous quitter la semaine prochaine.

\- On gardera ton numéro, répond-il avec un clin d'œil.

Bellamy rit en commandant le parfum de glace pour Clarke : vanille. Ils prennent leurs glaces et retournent vers la plage. Bellamy remarque le regard de quelques filles posé sur son torse alors qu'il sourit légèrement. Il sait qu'il est agréable à regarder torse nu, il avait déjà remarqué le regard de Clarke… Et, franchement, il est plus important que ceux d'inconnues.

Il s'assoit à côté d'elle sur le sol et lui tend sa glace. Elle sourit en s'asseyant dans le sable. Il essaye de ne pas loucher dans son décolleté. Clarke en maillot de bain est vraiment, _vraiment_ belle.

\- Où est Raven ? demande Jasper en regardant autour de lui.

\- Un peu plus loin, répond Clarke en pointant du doigt.

\- Je vais aller la chercher.

Elle hoche la tête alors qu'elle prend la glace des doigts de Bellamy. Ils commencent à manger côte à côte en regardant autour d'eux. Bellamy tourne son regard vers une fille qui passe à côté d'eux. Il la regarde rapidement de haut en bas, sans même avoir de pensées derrière la tête… Mais Clarke racle sa gorge.

Il se tourne vers elle avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- Jalouse ?

\- Tu veux dire comme toi à Marseille ? rétorque-t-elle.

Il laisse échapper un léger rire en la regardant. Elle soutient son regard quelques secondes. Bellamy sent de la chaleur se diffuser dans son corps. Il aime bien être avec elle, maintenant. Il aime bien la taquiner, surtout. Et, oui, ils flirtent. Ils sont tous les deux adultes et consentants, et ça les amuse.

Il remarque les yeux de Clarke se poser sur ses lèvres, comme elle l'avait fait il y a une semaine, lorsqu'elle soignait son visage. Il se rapproche légèrement d'elle alors qu'elle tourne son visage et commence à rougir. Oui, vraiment _amusant_.

\- Bonne nouvelle ! s'écrie Raven en s'écroulant dans le sable devant eux.

Bellamy se recule rapidement de Clarke en regardant Raven. Elle hausse les sourcils en balayant son regard de Bellamy à Clarke. Elle a dû remarquer à quel point ils étaient proches.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demande Clarke, imperturbable.

\- J'ai parlé avec une fille en allant chercher une bouteille d'eau, explique-t-elle. Il y a un festival de musique ce soir sur la plage.

\- C'est vrai ? Ce serait génial d'y aller !

\- Elle m'a dit que chaque année les gens faisaient du body painting, comme des fleurs sur tout le corps. Il faut absolument que tu nous le fasses à nous aussi.

Bellamy sourit alors qu'elles commencent à parler de body painting et des tenues qu'elles pourraient porter. Jasper vient le voir et lui demande si ça le tente. Il réfléchit une seule petite seconde et acquiesce. Ça pourrait leur faire du bien.

\- On a qu'à y aller maintenant, propose Bellamy en se levant. Comme ça on va pouvoir aller acheter la peinture pour ce soir. Ensuite on rentre à l'hôtel se changer et on sera prêts.

Ils hochent la tête. Il tend sa main vers Clarke pour l'aider à la relever. Il l'attire d'un coup sec contre lui, alors qu'elle le percute de plein fouet. Il lui fait un clin d'œil en la relâchant alors qu'elle le traite d'abruti.

Il discute avec Jasper sur le chemin, en restant torse nu. Ça ne dérange personne, puisqu'il fait au moins une trentaine de degrés. Raven et Clarke enfilent cependant leurs robes sur le chemin, ne voulant pas se promener en maillot de bain dans les rues de Briançon. Ils entrent dans une boutique de papeterie. Clarke fonce vers la peinture et Bellamy part avec elle. Elle lui explique ce qu'elle compte déjà faire sur le corps de Raven alors qu'il écoute en touchant les tubes. Il en ouvre un bleu et touche la peinture du bout des doigts. Clarke parle encore et encore alors qu'il pose son doigt sur sa joue et dépose une ligne de peinture bleue. Elle ferme les yeux et serre les dents.

\- Je rêve ou tu viens de me foutre de la peinture sur le visage ?

\- C'était trop tentant.

Elle s'apprête à lui gueuler dessus mais il prend son visage entre ses mains et frotte la trace qu'il vient de lui mettre. Bellamy sourit en le faisant, en voyant à quel point ce qu'il fait la perturbe. Il va s'amuser toute la journée, il faut qu'elle s'habitue. Il retire finalement ses mains mais reste près d'elle. Il est étonné alors qu'elle se met un peu sur la pointe des pieds, en étant à deux doigts de l'embrasser. Il continue à la regarder.

\- Est-ce que tu essayes de m'embrasser ? demande-t-il.

\- Non, pas du tout, répond-elle tout en regardant ses lèvres.

\- Tu vas vouloir m'embrasser toute la journée, en tout cas. Je vais te rendre dingue.

Elle fronce les sourcils alors qu'il la contourne et part vers ses amis. Il vient de franchir une limite… Mais elle le rend dingue. Elle est tout le temps énervée contre lui mais elle est très tactile, ce qui le rend _fou_. Il ne sait pas si quelque chose va se passer entre eux d'ici la fin du road trip… Mais autant profiter, pas vrai ? Ils sont jeunes, célibataires… Ouais. Pourquoi pas ?

Ils sortent de la boutique au bout de plusieurs minutes, les bras de Clarke remplis de pinceaux et de tubes de peintures. Bellamy l'aide à tout porter alors qu'ils filent à l'hôtel, à seulement deux minutes à pieds. Clarke étudie chaque tube dans sa chambre alors que Bellamy se change rapidement. Il met un t-shirt dans son sac à dos mais ne le porte pas, puisque Clarke va dessiner plusieurs choses sur son dos. Il met un short bordeaux lui arrivant jusqu'aux genoux. Il sort de sa chambre et entre dans celle de Clarke. Elle est déjà en train de dessiner des fleurs sur les bras de Raven.

\- File d'attente, lui dit-elle en lui montrant le mur sur le côté.

Il rit en se mettant derrière Jasper. Il observe la tenue de Clarke. Elle porte un short en jean et un joli haut blanc, qui lui va extrêmement bien. Ses cheveux sont relâchés et elle a posé trois strass gris sous son œil gauche. C'est magnifique. Elle a eu le temps de dessiner quelques fleurs sur sa clavicule, également.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas demander ? dit-il à Jasper.

\- Quelque chose en haut de mon dos, répond-il. Je vais faire comme toi, je vais rester torse nu.

Bellamy hoche la tête alors que Raven fait un long câlin à Clarke pour la remercier. Jasper enlève son t-shirt et lui dit ce qu'il aimerait faire. Ils s'assoient tous les deux sur le lit et Clarke commence son travail. Bellamy continue à l'observer. Elle mord sa lèvre, plisse du nez, comme si elle se concentrait vraiment dans son travail. Elle fait passer ses mains de la nuque de Jasper à ses épaules. Il ne semble pas perturbé par ça… Mais Bellamy si, par contre. D'ici quelques minutes elle va faire la même chose avec lui et ça noue son estomac. Il va falloir qu'il se contrôle du mieux qu'il peut.

\- C'est bon, fini ! dit-elle avec un grand sourire à Jasper.

Ce dernier regarde son dos dans le miroir et la remercie. Il lui fait lui aussi une longue étreinte. Elle lui fait un clin d'œil alors qu'il sort de la pièce. Elle se tourne vers Bellamy.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demande-t-elle.

\- Quelque chose dans mon dos ?

\- Entièrement ?

\- Si tu as le temps…

Elle hoche la tête et essuie ses pinceaux alors qu'il reste debout, à côté d'elle. Il ne sait pas vraiment où se placer. Elle le regarde en hésitant.

\- Est-ce que ça te dérange de t'allonger sur le sol ? demande-t-elle. Ce sera beaucoup plus facile pour moi.

Il hoche la tête en se grattant la nuque. Il s'allonge sur le ventre, comme s'il se préparait pour un massage. Clarke semble hésiter quelques secondes et, finalement, s'installe à califourchon sur ses fesses. Bellamy ferme les yeux en essayant de penser à tout sauf à elle. Il sent alors l'une de ses mains se poser en bas de son dos pour qu'elle ait de l'équilibre, et son autre main commencer à dessiner. Il respire calmement alors qu'il sent le pinceau du haut en bas de son dos. Plusieurs minutes passent dans un profond silence. Il pourrait s'endormir… Mais elle le perturbe encore un peu trop.

\- C'est bientôt fini, murmure-t-elle.

Il ne répond pas et profite encore un peu de ses mains sur lui. Le fait qu'elle soit sur ses fesses est très perturbant, également. Elle jette finalement ses pinceaux sur le côté.

\- Fini, dit-elle.

Il s'attend à ce qu'elle se lève mais elle ne bouge pas. Finalement, il la sent s'allonger un peu sur lui, alors qu'il coupe sa respiration. Il sent le souffle chaud de Clarke sur sa nuque. Elle rit lorsqu'il sent un frisson traverser son corps… Elle a dû le sentir, elle aussi. Elle rapproche sa bouche de son oreille.

\- C'est toi qui vas vouloir m'embrasser toute la journée, murmure-t-elle, faisant écho à ses paroles de tout à l'heure.

Il ferme les yeux et avale sa salive. Elle se lève finalement en admirant son œuvre. Il se met debout également et regarde dans le miroir. Des arabesques sont dessinées du haut en bas de son dos, allant même jusqu'à ses flancs.

\- C'est magnifique, dit-il avec un sourire.

Elle hoche la tête. Il lui sourit et ouvre la porte de la chambre, sortant dans le couloir. Il l'entend arriver quelques secondes après. Ils rejoignent Raven et Jasper en bas de l'hôtel. Ils partent en direction de la plage.

Il est déjà 17h lorsqu'ils arrivent au festival. Clarke et Raven sautillent partout en voyant la scène qu'ils ont installée en plein milieu de la plage. Le concert est déjà commencé, apparemment. Il y a une foule de personnes qui dansent sur le rythme de la musique. Clarke prend son amie par la main et elles commencent à danser toutes les deux. Jasper et Bellamy restent derrière elles en croisant les bras et en souriant. Clarke tire Bellamy par la main en lui disant de danser.

\- Je ne suis pas du genre à danser, répond-il.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel et regarde le groupe en se mouvant de gauche à droite. Elle lève le bras en continuant à bouger lorsque le groupe chante le refrain de la chanson « _Use Somebody_ » de Kings of Leons. Bellamy reste derrière elle et bouge à son rythme en souriant. Quelqu'un derrière lui le bouscule légèrement, le faisant butter contre elle. Cela ne semble pas la gêner puisqu'elle lui jette un sourire par-dessus son épaule. Elle prend finalement les bras de Bellamy et les enroule autour de sa taille. Ils bougent ensemble de gauche à droite, au rythme de la chanson. Vu de l'extérieur, il sait qu'ils peuvent avoir l'air d'un couple… Mais tant pis. Il s'amuse trop pour partir.

Après deux à trois heures de concert, et après s'être rhabillés un peu plus chaudement, ils s'éloignent un peu et s'installent sur le sol avec quelques nouveaux amis : Atom, Sterling et Bree. Bellamy sent que celle-ci s'intéresse grandement à lui… Et il sent aussi qu'Atom s'intéresse beaucoup à Clarke.

\- Tu fais quoi dans la vie ? demande ce dernier à Clarke.

Cette dernière lui répond rapidement qu'elle est partie en road trip avec Bellamy parce qu'elle avait besoin de s'éloigner.

\- Donc vous n'êtes pas en couple ? demande-t-il en le montrant du doigt.

\- Bellamy et moi ? Non, non… On ne… Non.

Bellamy rit légèrement en regardant sa bouteille de bière. Il n'a même pas besoin de la regarder pour savoir qu'elle est en train de rougir. Il sent de l'hésitation dans sa voix, alors qu'elle n'est pas en train de mentir, ce qui prouve… Qu'elle l'aime bien. Il analyse un peu trop ce que Clarke pourrait ressentir mais ça le divertit. Quoique, Bree pourrait aussi être une distraction pour lui ce soir.

\- Tu veux qu'on retourne danser ? demande-t-elle en se penchant un peu vers lui, son visage proche du sien.

\- Je n'aime pas danser.

\- Je ne parlais pas _que_ de danser, murmure-t-elle en mordant sa lèvre.

Il lui lance un léger sourire. Elle est jolie et très directive, elle pourrait vraiment lui plaire. Il pourrait l'emmener un peu plus loin et leur donner à tous les deux beaucoup de plaisir. Il y pense durant une petite seconde, mais il plonge alors ses yeux dans les siens. Elle a les mêmes yeux que Clarke, et il pense à elle un tout petit instant. Il n'y a rien entre eux mais ils sont 24h/24 ensemble depuis plus d'un mois, il aurait l'impression de la trahir… C'est étrange.

\- Je vais m'en passer, lui dit-il finalement. Désolé.

Bree hoche la tête en se remettant droite. Bellamy tourne son visage et croise furtivement le regard de Clarke. Celle-ci se reconcentre sur Atom et continue à lui parler.

\- Et si on allait dans un bar pour bien finir la soirée ? demande Jasper en souriant.

Tout le monde accepte. Bellamy reste derrière tout le groupe, en observant les faits et gestes d'Atom. Ce mec l'insupporte déjà. Il reste collé aux basques de Clarke, lui expliquant toute sa vie de A à Z. Clarke lui répond avidement aussi, lui sourit, rit avec lui. Alors qu'elle le connait à peine.

Ils rentrent tous dans un bar et prennent une banquette en arc de cercle. Bellamy s'arrange pour être assis à côté de Clarke. De l'autre côté de celle-ci, malheureusement pour lui, se trouve Atom. Mais au moins il va pouvoir l'espionner comme bon lui semble.

\- Où est-ce que tu habites normalement ? demande Atom à côté.

\- Paris, dans le VIIème arrondissement.

Bellamy ricane dans son coin. Elle ne lui avait jamais dit où elle habitait en un mois mais elle le dit en à peine une heure passée avec Atom… Super. Et en plus elle habite au VIIème arrondissement de Paris, aka le quartier le plus chic de Paris. À tous les coups elle doit habiter à deux pas de la Tour Eiffel et du Champ de Mars… Il reprend une gorgée de son verre en secouant la tête. Des fois il oublie à quel point elle est riche comparé à lui.

Il sent soudainement son portable vibrer dans sa poche.

 **Octavia B.** : « Bon, ça fait déjà un mois… Quand est-ce que tu viens me voir ? »

Il sourit en voyant sa petite sœur s'inquiéter pour lui. Il l'appelle tous les trois jours environ, lorsqu'il est seul dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Il lui explique tout du voyage, c'est comme si elle connaissait personnellement Clarke maintenant. Celle-ci lui a d'ailleurs parlé au téléphone il n'y a pas longtemps, puisqu'il avait laissé une fois son portable sans surveillance.

 **Bellamy B.** : « Aucune idée, bientôt j'imagine. Je pars bientôt pour Lyon. »

 **Octavia B.** : « Tu vas être tellement déprimé lorsque tu vas revenir chez toi… »

Il remet son portable dans sa poche en réfléchissant. Elle a raison, il va déprimer… Mais il n'y peut rien. Il ne va pas rester toute sa vie en voyage.

Il tourne légèrement son visage vers Clarke alors qu'il la voit réfléchir à quelque chose. Atom la regarde et répète sa question.

\- Ça te tenterait ? On pourrait aller boire un verre demain soir, et je pourrais te montrer mon appartement…

Bellamy ne réfléchit pas à une seule seconde à son acte. Il sent simplement son sang bouillonner à l'intérieur de son corps… Ce qui le pousse à poser sa main sur la cuisse de Clarke, en dessous de la table. Il la voit agripper son verre fortement alors qu'elle écarquille les yeux en regardant devant elle.

\- Clarke ? demande Atom.

\- Je…

Elle le regarde pour formuler sa réponse. Bellamy sent sa peau douce sous sa paume de main et essaye de se contrôler. Cependant, il ne peut s'empêcher de remonter un peu sa main sous sa robe. Elle ne l'en empêche pas et, au contraire, se rapproche encore plus de sa main.

\- Je ne sais pas trop… dit-elle à Atom.

Bellamy ne veut pas qu'elle dise oui. Il ressent un désir de possession envers elle. Il ne sait pas d'où ça vient, mais il est là. Il continue à faire courir ses doigts sur sa cuisse alors qu'elle hésite encore. Il touche avec son index son sous vêtement et mord sa lèvre lorsqu'il voit Clarke sursauter légèrement. À sa plus grande surprise, elle passe sa main sous la table et appuie la main de Bellamy un peu plus contre elle. Il sent à quel point sa culotte est mouillée et ça le fait sourire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me proposes ? demande-t-elle à Atom. Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait ?

Atom lui explique la soirée qu'il aimerait passer avec elle alors qu'elle hoche la tête. Bellamy essaye de bouger ses doigts parce qu'il a envie de la toucher mais elle essaye de bloquer ses mouvements. Il parvient néanmoins à appuyer sa paume contre son clitoris. Il voit qu'elle avale sa salive et qu'elle a du mal à se contrôler. Il se penche alors discrètement vers elle et colle sa bouche contre son oreille.

\- Dis-lui non.

Il retire sa main et reprend une gorgée de sa bouteille, comme si de rien n'était. Il sait qu'elle va s'énerver contre lui lorsqu'ils vont rentrer et lui dire des choses telles que « Je ne suis pas un objet ». Mais il ne la considère pas du tout comme ça, il ne veut juste pas qu'elle couche avec Atom. Il n'a aucun droit sur elle, bien-sûr… Elle fait ce qu'elle veut. Mais si elle pouvait dire non…

\- Désolée, ça ne va pas être possible pour moi.

Bellamy sourit et détourne son attention vers Jasper, à côté de lui. Il s'incruste dans la conversation qu'il a avec Raven. Il voit Atom sortir du bar du coin de l'œil alors que Clarke reprend une gorgée d'alcool. Elle se tourne alors vers eux comme si de rien n'était.

\- Alors avec Atom ? demande Raven avec un clin d'œil.

\- Pas mon genre, répond Clarke en haussant les épaules.

Bellamy tourne un peu son visage en la regardant. Elle ne croise cependant pas son regard et joue avec son verre, devant elle.

\- On y va ? demande Jasper en les regardant.

Ils hochent tous la tête et se lèvent. Ils disent rapidement au revoir à tout le monde. Bree enlace longuement Bellamy tout en lui susurrant des obscénités dans l'oreille, ce qui le fait légèrement rire. Il croise le regard de Clarke derrière. Il éloigne Bree et lui dit un dernier au revoir. Jasper, Raven, Clarke et lui repartent tous les quatre vers leur hôtel, à pied. Personne ne parle, chacun étant perdus dans ses pensées. Ils rentrent silencieusement dans l'hôtel et partent vers leurs chambres. Bellamy ne regarde pas une seule fois en arrière et rentre dans la sienne, en fermant la porte derrière lui. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux en réfléchissant à ses actes. Est-ce qu'il le regrette ? Oui. Est-ce qu'il le referait une nouvelle fois ? Probablement.

Il lève la tête alors que sa porte s'ouvre brusquement. Clarke entre en claquant derrière elle. Il voit dans ses yeux qu'elle est en colère, _vraiment_ en colère.

\- Espèce de con !

Elle s'avance vers lui et lui frappe l'épaule alors qu'il fronce les sourcils. Elle continue à le frapper alors qu'il essayer de parer ses coups.

\- Clarke !

\- Atom était hyper gentil avec moi, j'aurais pu avoir un verre avec lui et toi… Et toi… À cause de toi j'ai dit non !

\- À cause de moi ? s'exclame-t-il en parant un nouveau coup. Tu n'avais qu'à dire oui !

\- Tu m'as dit de dire non !

\- Depuis quand est-ce que tu m'écoutes ?

Elle le frappe encore alors qu'il commence réellement à s'impatienter. Il prend finalement ses avants bras et la plaque contre le mur le plus proche. Elle essaye de lui donner des coups avec ses jambes mais il se place de sorte à les éviter. Elle grogne en essayant de se dégager de son emprise.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ce genre de choses, c'est compris ? crache-t-elle dans sa direction. Plus jamais !

\- Pourtant vu ton excitation tu pensais probablement le contraire ! rétorque-t-il.

\- De quel droit oses-tu ? s'exclame-t-elle.

\- D'accord, dis-moi que tu n'as rien ressenti dans ce cas ! Dis-moi que tu n'as pas envie que je te touche de la même façon qu'il y a une heure !

Elle lui jette un regard noir sans lui répondre, ce qui confirme sa réponse. Il baisse son visage vers elle et la regarde quelques instants. Il se penche encore un peu plus, rapprochant sa bouche de la sienne. Il frôle ses lèvres mais elle le pousse soudainement en arrière. Il vacille en lui faisant un regard noir. Elle vient tout juste de décliner ses avances et en plus elle se montre violente. Super.

\- C'est bon, lui dit-il. Je ne te toucherai plus jamais si c'est ce que tu veux.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça.

Il hausse les sourcils alors qu'elle continue à le regarder. Quelques secondes se passent sans que l'un des deux ne parle ou ne bouge. Finalement, ils s'avancent rapidement tous les deux et se rencontrent au milieu dans un baiser passionné. Bellamy pose ses mains sur ses joues en approfondissant immédiatement le baiser. Il entend le gémissement de Clarke dans sa bouche et ça le rend fou. Il la pousse un peu et la plaque à nouveau contre le mur. Il dépose une multitude de baisers mouillés dans son cou alors qu'elle continue à gémir.

\- Tout ce que je voulais dire, dit-elle finalement. C'est que je décide pour moi-même.

\- Je sais, répond-il en mordillant sa mâchoire.

\- Si je veux draguer un inconnu dans la rue, je le fais.

\- Je ne t'en empêcherai plus, dit-il. Par contre j'empêcherai le gars de le faire.

Elle rit mais il aspire son éclat de voix en l'embrassant de nouveau sur les lèvres. Elle prend appuie sur ses épaules et saute légèrement, pour qu'il puisse la soulever un peu. Elle serre ses jambes autour de sa taille et se remue un peu contre lui, pour pouvoir avoir un peu de friction. Bellamy comprend son besoin et déboutonne rapidement le bouton de son short.

\- Il va falloir qu'on parle après, murmure-t-il contre ses lèvres.

\- Je sais.

\- Parce que je suis en train de briser la règle numéro 5 là.

\- La ferme, Bellamy. On verra ça _après._

Il hoche la tête en suçotant son cou, tout en faisant passer sa main dans son short. Il grogne lorsqu'il sent à quel point elle est mouillée et excitée. Elle gémit alors qu'il la touche à l'endroit où elle le souhaite. Il accélère le mouvement lorsqu'elle murmure son nom en tirant ses cheveux. Il change l'angle de sa main pour pouvoir insérer deux doigts en elle, en les courbant pour pouvoir atteindre son point G. Il laisse aussi sa paume contre son clitoris, de sorte qu'il le touche à chaque va et vient de ses doigts. Elle serre ses doigts contre sa nuque en haletant et en murmurant son nom. Il aime lorsqu'elle dit son prénom alors qu'elle est en train de pousser des gémissements et des petits cris. Il aime ça.

Elle atteint soudainement son climax en poussant un dernier cri. Il ralentit ses mouvements pour la faire redescendre de son orgasme en douceur. Elle noue ses bras autour de son cou et dépose son front sur son épaule, en essayant de reprendre sa respiration. Bellamy l'éloigne du mur et la dépose délicatement sur le lit une place. Elle l'attire contre elle et l'embrasse sur les lèvres.

\- Et j'ai raté ça pendant plus d'un mois ? murmure-t-elle en souriant.

\- Tu n'as encore rien vu, répond-il en retour.

Elle rit alors qu'il l'embrasse une nouvelle fois. Il passe ses mains sous son débardeur et le retire. Il descend sa bouche et embrasse chaque parcelle de peau qu'il peut atteindre, alors qu'elle retire elle-même son short en se tortillant. Elle essaye de prendre le dessus et de le retourner sur son dos mais elle n'y arrive pas. Il rigole.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de faire ? demande-t-il.

\- Je veux être sur toi ! répond-elle. Mais c'est vraiment pas pratique avec le lit une place…

Il sourit et l'attire contre lui, en prenant soin de se mettre sur le dos. Elle cogne légèrement son front contre son menton à cause du mouvement, mais elle éclate de rire. Elle se met à califourchon sur lui et retire le t-shirt de Bellamy. Elle se penche finalement en avant et dépose tendrement un baiser sur ses lèvres. Bellamy sourit en passant ses bras dans son dos et en la serrant un peu plus contre lui. Les cheveux de Clarke tombent en rideau autour de leurs visages, comme s'ils étaient dans leurs bulles. Ce serait presque… Romantique. Mais il ne veut pas que ça le soit. Il ne peut pas le permettre.

Il remonte son visage vers le sien et l'embrasse fougueusement, en liant sa langue avec la sienne. Il grogne lorsqu'elle fait des mouvements avec ses hanches. Elle embrasse lentement ses abdominaux en déboutonnant son jean. Elle le retire ainsi que son boxer. Elle mord sa lèvre en entourant son sexe de ses doigts.

\- Si j'avais su… murmure-t-elle.

\- Clarke…

\- Quoi ? dit-elle innocemment. J'aime ce que je vois, tu devrais en être flatté !

\- Je le suis, dit-il rapidement. Mais on en parlera après.

Elle glousse lorsqu'il gémit quand elle bouge ses doigts de haut en bas. Il s'assoit subitement alors qu'elle lâche un léger cri de surprise. Il prend son visage entre ses mains et l'embrasse langoureusement. Il met l'une de ses mains derrière ses fesses et la soulève un peu. Elle s'aligne jusqu'à le faire entrer en elle. Ils lâchent tous les deux un long gémissement.

\- Laisse-moi dix secondes pour m'adapter à ta taille, soupire-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

\- À ce point ? demande-t-il en souriant.

\- Je ne suis plus habituée…

Il rit alors qu'elle mordille sa lèvre. Elle remue ses hanches au bout de quelques secondes, lui disant qu'il peut continuer. Il bouge en elle alors qu'elle passe un bras autour de ses épaules pour se soutenir. Elle met son autre main sur la joue de Bellamy, heureuse de sentir le début de sa barbe contre ses doigts. Ils bougent à l'unisson, en mêlant leurs souffles hérétiques ensemble.

Elle pousse un gémissement rauque lorsqu'il mord son cou tout en bougeant ses hanches d'une façon à s'insérer encore plus en elle. Elle resserre ses doigts autour de sa nuque en sentant son orgasme monter peu à peu en elle.

\- Bellamy… gémit-elle.

\- Je sais, murmure-t-il contre son cou. Allez, princesse. Viens pour moi.

Il descend l'une de ses mains vers son bas ventre et pose son pouce contre son clitoris. Elle accélère ses mouvements. Elle sent les doigts de Bellamy se resserrer sur ses fesses. Elle sait qu'il est prêt à venir, lui aussi. Elle sent finalement son orgasme atteindre son point le plus haut alors qu'elle rejette la tête en arrière, en gémissant plus fort encore. Bellamy pousse en elle encore deux à trois fois avant de venir à son tour. Il écrase son visage dans le cou de Clarke alors qu'elle se raccroche à lui. Il s'allonge finalement sur le dos, l'entrainant avec lui. Ils essayent de reprendre leur respiration. Elle se décide enfin à bouger au bout d'une minute.

\- Il faut que je me relève, grogne-t-elle.

Il hoche la tête alors qu'elle lève ses hanches et se met debout. Elle regarde autour d'elle et reprend ses affaires sur le sol. Elle prend le boxer de Bellamy et lui lance, alors qu'il l'enfile en lui faisant un sourire timide. Il s'assoit sur le lit et la regarde finir de s'habiller. Elle se tourne finalement vers lui en mettant ses mains dans ses cheveux.

\- Est-ce qu'on… Est-ce qu'on en parle ? demande-t-elle.

Il soupire et hoche la tête en se levant. Il prend son bas de pyjama et l'enfile. Il la regarde alors qu'elle mord sa lèvre.

\- Je ne le regrette pas, dit-il.

\- Moi non plus, ajoute-t-elle rapidement. C'était vraiment… C'était génial.

Il sourit en hochant la tête. Elle regarde partout autour d'elle sans savoir quoi dire. Il s'approche finalement d'elle et tire sur sa main. Elle fronce les sourcils mais il prend son visage entre ses mains et l'embrasse sur les lèvres. Elle soupire d'aise dans le baiser et y répond lentement. Ce baiser est beaucoup plus lent et doux que les autres, c'est… Étrange. Mais sympathique.

Il s'éloigne un peu.

\- Il nous reste trois à quatre semaines de road trip, tu es d'accord ? demande-t-il.

\- Oui.

\- Et si...

\- Oui, répond-elle rapidement. Continuons à coucher ensemble.

Elle vient de répondre cette phrase d'un seul coup, sans même y réfléchir. Elle commence à rougir alors qu'il lui fait un sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- C'est exactement ce que j'allais te proposer. Nous sommes attirés l'un par l'autre, nous sommes célibataires, nous nous apprécions… Je ne vois pas où est le problème.

\- Exactement. Et, lorsque ce road trip sera terminé, on se séparera en tout bien tout honneur.

\- Ça me va.

Il la regarde encore un peu plus. C'est une bonne idée de faire ça. Maintenant qu'ils ont couché ensemble, ils ne peuvent plus faire comme si ça ne comptait pas pour eux. Il espère juste que tout se terminera bien entre eux… Et que l'un d'eux ne sera pas blessé.

* * *

 **Bonjour à tous !**

 **Merci pour vos reviews, vous êtes vraiment parfaits ! Je voulais aussi vous parler de quelque chose que j'ai dit sur Twitter, mais je sais tout le monde n'a pas cette application… Alors, je voulais juste dire que cette fiction ainsi que Nuances de Bellarke seraient mes dernières fictions. J'adore écrire, mais j'ai tellement peur de me répéter que je préfère arrêter avant qu'il soit trop tard. Il y aura 12 chapitres dans cette fiction, 100 chapitres dans Nuances de Bellarke, et ce sera la fin (du moins pour quelques temps). Je m'accorde une très longue pause histoire de trouver quelque chose pour la suite, et peut-être me renouveler !**

 **En attendant, je vous expliquerai tout ça un peu mieux dans les remerciements de Nuances de Bellarke pour le chapitre 100. On verra !**

Lamia **: Je suis contente que tu aimes ! C'est vrai que j'ai essayé de créer une toute nouvelle relation entre eux (vous pouvez d'ailleurs le voir dans ce chapitre) donc j'espère que vous aimez ça. Merci pour ta review !**

Charle Carval **: Merci ! Haha j'aime bien vous frustrer, je l'avoue…**

Occamy **: C'est adorable ! Je n'ai pas de style d'écriture particulier pourtant… Mais c'est sympa ! Merci !**

Guest **: Oui, j'ai essayé d'établir les choses lentement entre eux, je suis fan du slow burn ! Merci pour ta review !**

 **\- Amandine.**


	6. Chapitre 6

**CHAPITRE 6**

Bellamy croise les bras en patientant. Il est environ 20h et ils viennent d'arriver au Mcdonald, à quelques kilomètres de Lyon. D'ici une petite heure il va déposer Raven et Jasper chez eux… Clarke et lui vont dormir la nuit là-bas et repartir le lendemain. Mais il n'est pas prêt. Il n'a pas envie de les lâcher, pas encore. Ça fait trois semaines qu'il voyage avec eux, il n'arrive pas à se dire que c'est fini…

\- Commande 76.

Il s'avance en faisant un sourire à la serveuse et montre son ticket. Il prend son plateau et monte à l'étage, là où ses amis sont partis. Il s'installe à côté de Clarke, sur la banquette. Elle lui vole une frite dès qu'il s'assoit.

\- Hé, c'est très mal de voler, lui dit-il.

\- Elle a déjà volé ton cœur, alors… marmonne Raven.

\- Ha, très drôle Ravioli !

Elle tend son bras vers lui et frappe sa joue alors qu'il rit. Ce n'est pas de sa faute si elle n'aime pas le surnom Ravioli… Personnellement, il trouve ça très drôle.

Clarke et lui s'entendent réellement bien, depuis toute cette histoire… Depuis qu'ils couchent ensemble, à vrai dire. Ça ne s'est pas produit beaucoup de fois, seulement trois en une semaine… Il faut dire qu'ils sont fatigués à peine rentrés à l'hôtel. Mais, en tout cas, ça les a considérablement rapprochés. Ils se détendent lorsqu'ils sont ensemble, ils s'aident à se relaxer.

\- Tu me passes du ketchup ? demande Clarke en tendant sa main vers lui.

Il lui tend alors qu'elle le remercie et commence à en mettre partout sur ses frites. Il rit en la regardant faire. Elle en trempe plusieurs dans la sauce rouge et les mange. Elle laisse un peu de ketchup au coin de sa bouche.

\- Tu en a sur les lèvres, dit-il en lui faisant la remarque.

\- Quoi ?

Elle lèche le coin de sa lèvre gauche alors qu'il lève les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête. Il se penche finalement vers elle et embrasse l'endroit en question. Raven fait un bruit dégouté alors que Clarke commence à rougir. Bellamy regarde la brune en face d'elle en haussant un sourcil.

\- T'as un problème ? demande-t-il.

\- C'est vous le problème, grimace-t-elle. Vous êtes mignons et dégueulasses en même temps.

Il ricane en mordant dans son hamburger. Il s'est mis d'accord avec Clarke que ce n'était que du sexe entre eux, mais ils ne se privent pas de gestes d'affection. Il commence à poser peu à peu son bras sur ses épaules, ou à lui faire un rapide baiser sur les lèvres. Il a toujours été quelqu'un de tactile dans la vie, alors Clarke n'échappe pas à la règle.

\- Je suis triste, déclare celle-ci en plein milieu du repas.

\- Pourquoi ? demande Jasper.

\- On ne se verra plus à partir de demain soir ! gémit-elle. Vous allez beaucoup trop me manquer. J'ai l'impression qu'on ne se connait toujours pas assez !

Ils rient tous pour se moquer d'elle alors qu'elle leur tire la langue. Ils décident alors de jouer à un petit jeu tout en continuant à manger. Ils se posent des questions amusantes, ou des questions sérieuses, au choix. Bellamy apprend sur Clarke qu'elle a peur des araignées, qu'elle est fan de la saga Harry Potter et qu'elle n'aime pas le chocolat blanc. Clarke apprend sur Bellamy son surnom étant petit, l'ami imaginaire qu'il avait et… Son second prénom.

\- Tu n'es pas sérieux ? dit-elle en continuant à rire. Ton deuxième prénom est Bradbury ?

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est drôle…

\- Bellamy Bradbury Blake… Tes initiales sont B.B.B !

Raven se moque également de lui en commençant à l'appeler Bradbury, et ce jusqu'à la fin du repas. Jasper leur dit alors que son second prénom est Maurice, ce qui déclenche l'hilarité de toute la table.

Ils sortent au bout d'un moment et retournent dans la voiture. Clarke regarde par la fenêtre alors qu'il commence à faire vraiment nuit. Elle sait qu'elle va passer la nuit chez Raven et Jasper, donc ça va aller… Mais elle est vraiment triste de devoir les quitter.

\- Au fait, est-ce que l'un d'entre vous a des allergies ? dit alors Jasper. On a oublié de vous le dire. On a un chat. Il n'est pas chez nous en ce moment mais je préfère prévenir.

\- C'est vrai ? demande Clarke en se retournant vers eux et en souriant. Comment est-ce qu'il est ? Comment est-ce qu'il s'appelle ?

\- Il est gris et il s'appelle Neil Patrick Harris.

\- Et on rigole à propos de Bradbury, marmonne Bellamy dans sa barbe.

Clarke lui jette un regard en lâchant un léger rire. Il regarde devant lui et conduit sereinement… Et lentement. Il n'a pas vraiment envie d'appuyer sur la pédale d'accélérateur, il a envie de profiter cette fois-ci.

Il plisse des yeux au bout d'une demi-heure lorsqu'il voit un feu d'artifice éclater au loin. Clarke l'aperçoit également puisqu'elle s'avance un peu et regarde à travers le pare-brise. Il la regarde du coin de l'œil et voit le grand sourire qu'elle possède sur son visage. Elle semble réellement heureuse. Il attend quelques secondes en continuant à regarder les feux éclater. Finalement, il se range sur le côté de la route et se gare. Raven et Jasper poussent des cris de joie en sortant de la voiture. Ils se mettent tous les deux sur le côté alors que Bellamy et Clarke se placent devant, appuyés contre le capot.

\- C'est magnifique… dit-elle.

Il rit en mettant son bras autour de sa taille et en la rapprochant de lui. Elle pose sa tête contre son épaule en regardant en face d'elle. Il sent qu'elle a froid.

\- Attends, murmure-t-il.

Il lui tend sa veste et elle le remercie avec un petit sourire. Il la place devant lui alors qu'elle fronce les sourcils. Finalement, il enroule ses bras autour d'elle et colle sa joue contre sa tempe. Elle sourit et se détend contre son torse. Le feu d'artifice est plutôt long, et réellement beau. Bellamy sent son cœur tambouriner contre sa poitrine lorsque Clarke entrelace ses doigts aux siens. Il espère qu'elle ne le sent pas.

Plusieurs minutes après, le feu d'artifice se termine. Ils ne bougent pas durant quelques temps, restant dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Bellamy soupire finalement lorsqu'il entend Jasper et Raven rentrer dans la voiture. Clarke se tourne vers lui et enlève la veste qu'il lui a donnée. Il l'enfile en lui faisant un sourire. Elle met ses mains sur le col de la veste et l'attire vers elle. Il s'avance et l'embrasse rapidement sur les lèvres, deux à trois fois. Elle le relâche finalement en lui faisant un clin d'œil et rentre dans la voiture. Il se replace derrière le volant.

\- Encore quelques minutes et on sera arrivés.

 _\- Hit the road, Jack._

Raven et Jasper discutent à l'arrière de la voiture alors que Clarke essaye de faire des dessins sur la fenêtre en s'aidant de la buée. Lorsqu'ils arrivent dans Lyon, Jasper lui dit où aller. Il s'arrête finalement devant une petite maison.

\- Home sweet home.

Raven sort en premier de la voiture et sourit en voyant l'endroit où elle vit depuis maintenant trois ans avec son petit ami. Ils prennent tous leurs affaires du coffre et se dirigent vers la porte d'entrée. Jasper entre en premier. Bellamy sourit en voyant autour de lui un salon très cosy. Il y a plusieurs photos de Raven et Jasper, mais aussi des photos de leurs amis ou de leurs familles. Ils entrent dans toutes les pièces.

\- On va vous laisser dormir dans la chambre d'ami cette nuit, pour bien vous reposer.

\- On changera les draps après votre passage… marmonne Raven.

Bellamy lève les yeux au ciel en posant son sac au milieu du lit. Clarke fait la même chose et retourne dans le salon, avec tout le monde. Ils s'installent tous sur le canapé en allumant la télévision. Raven et Clarke votent pour l'émission « _J'ai dit oui à la robe »_ alors que les garçons se plaignent.

\- Vous décidez de tout, leur dit Bellamy en faisant la moue. J'ai l'impression d'être en compagnie d'Octavia.

\- Calme-toi Bolognaise et viens regarder avec nous, lui dit Clarke.

\- Bolognaise, sérieusement ? Je crois que je vais commencer à t'appeler Clafoutis maintenant.

Elle lui fait un clin d'œil alors qu'il lui lance un coussin. Il se lève finalement en leur disant bonne nuit d'avance. Il part dans la salle de bain et prend une longue douche chaude. Il se détend enfin sous les jets d'eau, ça lui fait vraiment du bien. Il sort et met un pantalon de survêtement et un t-shirt blanc. Il fronce les sourcils lorsqu'il voit une paire de lunettes noires sur la table de chevet. Ça doit être à Jasper. Il prend la paire entre ses doigts et les met sur son nez. Il sourit en voyant qu'il arrive beaucoup mieux à voir grâce à ça. Il est vraiment temps qu'il en achète…

Il s'installe sur le lit, toujours avec les lunettes sur son nez, et appelle Octavia par Skype avec son portable.

\- _Bellamy !_ s'exclame-t-elle en le voyant sur l'écran. _Je suis tellement contente que tu m'appelles ! Où est-ce que tu es maintenant ?_

\- On est arrivés chez Jasper et Raven à Lyon. On repart demain.

 _\- Tu seras seul sur la route avec Clarke maintenant ?_

\- C'est ça.

Octavia est au courant du petit arrangement qu'il y a entre les deux. Elle lui a simplement dit de faire attention et de ne pas lui faire de mal… Et c'est ce qu'il compte faire. Il tient tout de même à elle.

\- On va essayer de ne pas nous entretuer, lui répond-il en souriant. On va sans doute passer une journée en Alsace… Je l'emmènerai peut-être à Disneyland après avec les réserves qu'il me reste.

 _\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne viendriez pas nous voir Lincoln et moi ? J'adorerais rencontrer Clarke. Je pense qu'on pourrait bien s'entendre._

\- Je vais y réfléchir… Mais tu sais que je n'ai pas particulièrement envie que vous soyez amies. Je ne vais pas rester en contact avec elle, je…

 _\- Bellamy, réfléchis une minute. Tu l'aimes bien, je le sens. Pourquoi est-ce que…_

\- On ne vient pas du même monde. Sa mère est riche, elle ne m'acceptera jamais. Je ne pourrais même pas combler ses besoins. C'est tout. Alors arrêtons de parler de ça.

 _\- Tout ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu es gentil, attentionné, intelligent et drôle. Alors je trouve ça triste que tu t'arrêtes simplement à ça. Mais je comprends._

Il assimile ses paroles tout en essayant de changer de sujet. Elle commence alors à lui parler de ses études alors qu'il sourit. Il aime voir sa sœur aussi passionnée par quelque chose. Il essaye de ne pas grimacer non plus lorsqu'elle évoque sa relation avec Lincoln. Elle semble heureuse, et c'est le principal.

Il sursaute un peu lorsque Clarke rentre dans la chambre. Elle lui fait un léger sourire lorsqu'elle comprend qu'il est en train de faire un Skype avec sa sœur. Elle file vers son sac en commençant à se déshabiller pour pouvoir se mettre en pyjama. Bellamy n'écoute plus qu'à moitié sa sœur et regarde le corps parfait de son amie. Au lieu d'enfiler son pyjama, cependant, elle prend le t-shirt noir que Bellamy vient de porter aujourd'hui et l'enfile. Il lui arrive au milieu des cuisses, ce qui le rend dingue.

 _\- Ne me dis pas que tu es en train de regarder Clarke…_ marmonne sa sœur.

\- Comment est-ce que tu sais ça ? demande-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

 _\- J'ai entendu le bruit de la porte s'ouvrir._

Clarke saute à côté de lui sur le lit et se rapproche pour qu'Octavia puisse enfin voir son visage. Il lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Salut Octavia ! s'exclame-t-elle très fort.

\- Mes tympans, Clarke !

\- Chut Bradbury.

\- _Il t'a dit son second prénom ?_ s'écrie alors Octavia.

Il roule les yeux lorsque Clarke prend son portable et se moque de son second prénom. Il les regarde alors que Clarke lui demande des nouvelles de Lincoln. Octavia lui raconte quelques anecdotes alors qu'il joue avec ses doigts en souriant tristement. Ouais, elles s'entendent vraiment bien… Il n'a jamais vu sa sœur s'entendre aussi bien avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui, d'ailleurs.

\- _Il faudrait que tu me files ton numéro_ , lui dit Octavia. _Tu pourras m'envoyer des messages tous les jours pour me dire à quel point Bellamy est invivable._

\- Hé ! s'exclame celui-ci en reprenant le téléphone. Je te signale que JE l'ai prise alors qu'elle était sur le bord de la route.

\- Sur une aire d'autoroute, grogne Clarke.

Il termine sa discussion avec Octavia alors que Clarke s'allonge à côté en faisant un jeu sur son téléphone portable. Il dit au revoir à sa petite sœur et éteint son téléphone. Il le place sur la table de nuit à côté et repose sa tête contre le mur derrière lui. Il ferme les yeux quelques secondes en entendant les doigts de Clarke tapoter sur son téléphone. Il baisse ses yeux vers elle et tend son bras dans sa direction. Il caresse doucement sa joue et son cou alors qu'elle sourit.

\- Est-ce que tu sais à quel point j'aime te voir dans mes vêtements ? murmure-t-il.

Elle sourit en le regardant. Elle met finalement son téléphone de côté et s'assoit dans le lit. Elle se rapproche de lui et passe une jambe au-dessus de son corps. Elle se met à califourchon sur lui en passant ses bras autour de son cou alors qu'il place ses mains sur ses hanches. Il joue avec l'ourlet de son t-shirt.

\- Où est-ce que tu as trouvé ces lunettes ? demande-t-elle.

\- Sur la table de chevet.

\- Si tu savais à quel point tu es excitant avec…

Il sourit et place une main derrière sa tête pour l'attirer contre ses lèvres. Elle bouge ses hanches sur lui alors qu'il mordille sa lèvre inférieure. Il relâche ses lèvres en commençant à planter plusieurs baisers le long de sa mâchoire et de son cou. Clarke penche sa tête sur le côté pour lui laisser encore plus de peau à embrasser.

\- Tu aimes vraiment lorsque je porte tes vêtements ? gémit-elle.

\- Ça me rend fou… murmure-t-il contre sa peau. J'ai un désir de possession qui s'empare de moi.

\- Ah oui ? Et tu penses à quoi dans ces moments-là ?

Il prend son visage entre ses mains et la regarde dans les yeux. Il voit dans ses prunelles à quel point elle est excitée en ce moment même.

\- _J'ai envie de toi_ , dit-il en répondant à sa question.

Elle resserre ses doigts dans ses cheveux et écrase sa bouche contre la sienne. Il gémit alors qu'elle passe sa langue entre ses lèvres. C'est sensuel, c'est passionné. Il serre ses doigts sur ses hanches et la retourne soudainement sur le dos, alors qu'elle laisse échapper un petit cri de ses lèvres. Il embrasse de nouveau son cou en passant une main entre ses cuisses. Il pousse un soupir de plaisir lorsqu'il voit qu'elle n'a pas mis de culotte. Il frotte son clitoris alors qu'elle pousse encore plus ses hanches vers sa main. Il sourit quand elle gratte son cuir chevelu avec ses ongles. Il sait que son orgasme est proche quand elle fait ça, donc ça le fait rire. Il commence à connaitre son corps par cœur. Il accélère le mouvement de ses doigts et remonte son visage vers celui de Clarke. Elle ouvre la bouche en poussant un gémissement lorsqu'elle atteint l'orgasme et il en profite pour caresser sa langue avec la sienne. Elle l'attire encore plus contre sa bouche et reste la bouche ouverte contre celle de Bellamy, en gémissant une dernière fois. Il retire ses doigts en lui faisant un sourire victorieux. Il les met dans sa bouche et les lèche alors qu'elle mord sa lèvre.

\- Je ne me lasserai jamais de cette vision… murmure-t-elle.

Il la regarde en lui souriant tendrement. Il replonge en avant pour lui donner un long baiser mouillé. Il sourit lorsque la main de Clarke dérive vers son pantalon.

Le lendemain matin, Bellamy roule sur le côté du lit en plissant des yeux. Il est déçu de voir que Clarke n'est plus dans le lit. Elle a dû se réveiller avant lui. Il se lève en baillant et enfile un pantalon ainsi qu'un t-shirt. Il sort de la chambre et part vers la cuisine en frottant ses yeux.

\- Bonjour ! dit Clarke d'une voix enjouée.

Elle s'approche de lui et lui fait un bisou sur la joue en lui filant une tasse remplie de café. Elle commence à s'éloigner mais il passe son bras libre derrière son cou et l'attire contre lui. Elle rit dans son cou alors qu'il dépose un baiser contre sa tempe.

\- Où sont Raven et Jasper ? demande-t-il d'une voix rauque.

\- Ils arrivent, ils sont partis chercher à manger pour ce midi.

Il hoche la tête et s'assoit sur le tabouret en face du comptoir. Clarke prend un verre et se sert du jus de fruit. Elle est déjà habillée et a les cheveux mouillés.

\- Tu as déjà pris ta douche ?

\- Oui, je ne savais pas trop à quelle heure tu comptais prendre la route.

\- Je ne le sais pas non plus…

Il sursaute lorsqu'il entend la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir derrière lui. Il tourne la tête et voit Jasper entrer avec des sacs dans les mains, Raven à sa suite.

\- Bonjour rayon de soleil ! s'exclame-t-elle avec un grand sourire sur son visage.

\- Ne crie pas comme ça dès le matin, répond-il en plissant des yeux.

\- J'adore t'embêter, Bolognaise.

\- Et c'est reparti avec ce surnom…

Jasper range les courses alors que Raven se précipite vers Clarke en lui faisant un long baiser sur la joue. Elle se tourne vers Bellamy et le regarde intensivement. Il fronce les sourcils.

\- Quoi ? dit-il. Toi aussi t'as envie de coucher avec moi ?

\- Beurk, non merci.

Il hausse un sourcil alors que Clarke ricane à côté en lui lançant un regard amusé. Il secoue la tête en riant légèrement. Apparemment l'idée même de coucher avec lui répugne Raven au plus haut point.

\- Clarke, dis-lui que c'est cool de coucher avec moi ! s'exclame-t-il.

\- Mouais, ce n'est pas trop mal.

\- « Pas trop mal » ? répète-t-il en jouant l'offusqué. Très bien, je te prive de sexe. C'est fini.

\- Tu craqueras bien avant moi, répond-elle en levant une épaule.

Il ne répond pas et dodeline de la tête, pour réfléchir à ce qu'elle vient de dire. Ouais, elle a probablement raison.

\- Bon, c'est fini les tourtereaux, s'exclame Raven en posant ses mains sur le comptoir. J'ai quelque chose à te proposer, Bellamy.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Il y a nos meilleurs amis qui viennent ce soir à la maison, et j'aimerais bien que vous les rencontriez. Ça vous dit de rester une journée de plus avec nous ?

Il tourne la tête vers Clarke en la regardant. Elle semble réfléchir à la proposition, elle aussi. Personnellement, ça le tente beaucoup… Il est pressé de repartir sur la route mais une soirée de plus avec Jasper et Raven ne leur ferait pas de mal. Ils auront l'occasion de rencontrer leurs amis, en plus de ça. Clarke lui fait un léger hochement de tête alors qu'il sourit.

\- C'est d'accord.

Raven saute de joie et se jette sur lui en lui faisant un long câlin alors qu'il lève les yeux au ciel. Raven leur dit qu'ils s'occuperont l'après-midi en allant à la piscine aquatique à côté. Bellamy part faire sa douche alors que les filles et Jasper commencent à cuisiner pour le repas du midi. Il revient et s'assoit à table avec eux. Ils discutent tout en regardant la télévision au loin. Raven et Bellamy se lancent dans un débat politique alors que Clarke leur lance des frites au visage.

Vers le milieu de l'après-midi, ils partent tous pour la piscine aquatique en mettant leurs affaires dans leurs sacs à dos. Bellamy se change dans son maillot de bain et attend tout le monde près de la piscine extérieure. Clarke le rejoint et commence à lui parler.

\- Il va falloir qu'on voie à quelle heure on part demain.

Il acquiesce et regarde autour de lui. Il y a beaucoup de monde dans cette piscine, c'est plutôt incroyable. Il entend alors des gens courir derrière lui. Il a seulement le temps de se retourner qu'il voit Jasper et Raven le pousser lui et Clarke dans l'eau. Il revient à la surface rapidement et tousse violemment. Raven est morte de rire et frappe dans la main de son petit ami.

\- C'était hyper drôle à voir.

Elle plonge dans l'eau alors que Clarke l'éclabousse. Bellamy essaye de la couler à plusieurs reprises mais les filles s'acharnent sur lui. Ils rient en allant dans le long toboggan aquatique. Bellamy n'a jamais autant rit depuis très longtemps, il aimerait tellement qu'Octavia soit avec eux… Elle les adorerait.

Il lève les yeux au ciel lorsque Clarke arrive derrière lui et s'accroche à son cou.

\- Fais le dauphin ! s'exclame-t-elle.

\- Tu as quoi, 12 ans ?

\- Allez, s'il te plait ! Monty le fait tout le temps avec moi !

Il secoue la tête et commence à nager alors qu'elle s'accroche à son cou. Il sent son sourire dans son cou. Il plonge soudainement sous l'eau alors qu'elle pousse un cri. Elle remonte à la surface et le frappe en l'insultant.

\- Hé, les dauphins plongent sous l'eau de temps en temps ! dit-il pour se défendre.

\- Tu aurais pu me prévenir !

\- Désolé, les dauphins ne parlent pas.

Elle le repousse alors qu'il lui sourit. Elle s'énerve contre lui, encore une fois, et il adore ça. Raven nage soudainement vers lui et lui tapote sur l'épaule.

\- On y va ? demande-t-elle. On va aller manger et ensuite mes amis vont venir.

\- Très bien.

Ils sortent tous de l'eau et filent dans les vestiaires pour pouvoir se rhabiller. Ils reprennent la voiture quelques minutes après et rentrent chez Jasper et Raven. Bellamy décide cette fois-ci de préparer le repas aux côtés de Clarke. Celle-ci reste perchée sur le comptoir et le regarde faire. Il prépare lui-même une sauce bolognaise et lui fait goûter. Elle lui fait un pouce en l'air pour lui dire que c'est très bon. Elle continue à le regarder et passe finalement une main dans ses cheveux, en tirant légèrement sur l'une de ses boucles.

\- Tu sais que ton plus grand atout c'est tes cheveux ? demande-t-elle. Je ne sais pas à quoi tu ressemblerais sans…

\- Merci, c'est gentil, répond-il en riant. Est-ce que tu sais que je mettais du gel quand j'étais au lycée ?

\- Oh non, tu devais avoir l'air de rien…

\- C'est à peu près ça. Je n'avais aucun succès avec les filles, en tout cas… Puis, un jour, je les ai laissés naturels. J'ai alors connu une certaine popularité !

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas.

Il lui fait un sourire en lui disant que c'est prêt. Ils partent tous à table et déguste le plat de Bellamy alors que Raven envoie un texto à ses amis. Quelqu'un frappe à la porte alors qu'ils viennent de débarrasser.

\- Miller ! s'exclame Raven en l'ouvrant.

Elle fait un câlin à son ami alors que Clarke met ses mains dans ses poches arrière en souriant. Bellamy serre la main de Miller en se présentant. Il fait également la connaissance de Jackson et d'Harper. Clarke commence directement à discuter avec cette dernière.

\- Je devrais te présenter mon ami Monty ! lui dit Clarke. Je suis sûre que tu serais tout à fait son genre de fille.

\- Pas de problème. On devrait s'échanger nos numéros, on pourra parler et peut-être faire des Skype.

Bellamy sourit et secoue la tête lorsqu'il entend cette conversation. Clarke a vraiment une facilité à se faire des amis, c'est tout le contraire de lui. Il s'assoit sur le canapé et commence tout de même à discuter avec Miller. Clarke s'assoit à côté de lui et pose sa tête sur son épaule en les écoutants.

\- Ça fait trois ans qu'on est en couple, Jackson et moi, lui dit Miller. Et vous, ça fait combien de temps ?

\- Nous ? demande Bellamy. Clarke et moi nous ne sommes pas… On n'est pas… En couple.

\- Oh, c'est vrai ? J'avais cru vous voir vous enlacer, tout à l'heure. Je me suis peut-être trompé.

Clarke et Bellamy se regardent rapidement avec des yeux gênés. Elle se tourne finalement vers Miller en lui faisant un léger sourire.

\- On couche ensemble de temps à autres, dit-elle en essayant d'être nonchalante. Ça nous donne une occupation en plus.

\- Faites attention, c'est comme ça que Jackson et moi avons commencé, répond-il avec un clin d'œil.

Clarke rigole nerveusement alors que Bellamy se gratte la nuque. Il se penche en avant et prend une gorgée de son verre d'alcool. Ils parlent tous ensemble en continuant à boire. Bellamy se sent dériver de plus en plus grâce à la vodka. Il passe son bras autour des épaules de Clarke et la rapproche de lui.

\- Tu es bourré, murmure-t-elle contre lui. Tu deviens tactile.

\- Je ne le suis pas, répond-il en secouant la tête. Mais si ça te gêne tant que ça j'arrête…

\- Non !

Elle reprend son bras et le garde autour d'elle alors qu'il rit. Ils regardent autour d'eux et écoutent. Il est content d'avoir rencontré les amis de Jasper et Raven, ils sont vraiment gentils.

Alors qu'il est bientôt 3h du matin, Miller et Jackson se lèvent pour dire au revoir. Harper fait la même chose. Elle donne une longue étreinte à Clarke. Bellamy fait une accolade à Miller en souriant.

\- J'espère qu'on pourra se revoir ! lui dit ce dernier. J'ai déjà dit à Jasper de me prévenir si vous revenez dans le coin.

\- Pas de problème, je verrais ça.

\- Et un petit conseil, à propos de Clarke. Ça m'a l'air d'être une fille bien. Garde là avec toi.

Bellamy hoche lentement la tête en lui faisant un léger sourire. Ils partent de la maison alors que Bellamy aide Raven à ranger. Il part dans la chambre en baillant et se met en pyjama. Il s'écroule sur le lit et ferme les yeux. Il entend Clarke se déshabiller dans la chambre et s'allonger à ses côtés.

\- Je suis trop fatiguée pour faire quoi que ce soit, murmure-t-elle.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je n'en ai pas la force non plus…

Il reste sur le dos en laissant son esprit dériver. Il sent alors Clarke se rapprocher légèrement de lui et poser sa tête sur son torse. Il ouvre les yeux et hésite à lui dire de partir. C'était dans leur « accord » : ils couchent ensemble mais rien de plus, pas de câlins tendres ou autre.

\- Clarke…

\- J'ai besoin de… J'ai juste besoin d'affection, Bellamy. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui puisse me prendre dans ses bras.

\- Cela pourrait compromettre notre relation.

Elle attend quelques secondes et s'éloigne finalement, en se tournant de son côté. Il sait qu'il l'a vexée, il le sait… Il soupire et se tourne vers elle, en passant un bras autour de sa taille. Elle essaye de s'enlever de son emprise mais il resserre son bras et la rapproche encore plus de lui. Elle se détend alors contre son torse et met sa main sur la sienne. Il embrasse son épaule et ferme les yeux.

* * *

 **Bonjour !**

 **Pour une fois, je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire, donc je prends un peu de mon temps pour remercier ma formidable bêta** Goodgame **! C'est grâce à elle que je peux publier cette fiction, puisque c'est elle qui m'a donné ses conseils et son avis. Je l'aime énormément, et normalement je la revois en fin août donc je suis toute joie ! Je remercie également** Lalo **et** Aurélia **, qui ont lu également les 6 premiers chapitres et qui m'ont dit qu'elles aimaient déjà beaucoup ! Merci les filles, vous êtes les meilleures !**

 **Je souhaite tout particulièrement remercier** Inconnu **, qui m'a fait une review magnifique. C'est vraiment gentil de dire que dès que c'est l'une de mes fictions tu sais que ce sera une bonne histoire, c'est adorable. Je vais essayer de ne pas vous faire attendre si j'ai l'idée d'une nouvelle fiction, je le promets. Merci aussi à** S **pour sa review !**

 **Bonne journée à vous !**

 **\- Amandine.**


	7. Chapitre 7

**CHAPITRE 7**

Bellamy prend les deux tasses de café en remerciant le serveur devant lui. Il se promène entre les différentes tables du café et s'assoit devant Clarke. Il dépose l'une des tasses devant elle. Elle ne lève même pas les yeux et continue de jouer à _Candy Crush_ sur son téléphone portable. Il met son menton sur son poing en la fixant. Elle lève finalement la tête et croise son regard.

\- Quoi ? demande-t-elle.

\- Ton jeu est plus intéressant que moi ?

Elle secoue la tête en riant et repose son téléphone sur la table. Elle lève sa tasse et la porte à ses lèvres. Il sourit en voyant la grimace sur son visage. Elle n'aime toujours pas le café mais elle se force toujours à en boire, simplement parce que « les adultes doivent savoir apprécier le goût du café ».

\- Je suis fatiguée, lui dit-elle en baillant. Il nous reste combien de temps avant d'arriver en Alsace ?

\- Une bonne heure, un petit peu plus, répond-il en se frottant les yeux. On va se trouver un bel hôtel là-bas et on va dormir toute la nuit.

\- Il est déjà 2h du matin… soupire-t-elle.

Il voit sur son visage qu'elle est vraiment crevée… Et il n'aime pas la voir comme ça. Il tend son bras et pose sa main sur la sienne. Elle sourit en entrelaçant ses doigts aux siens. Ils sont restés à Lyon avec Raven et Jasper un peu plus longtemps que prévu, finalement… Une semaine entière, pour être exact. Ils ont voulu profiter au maximum de leurs amis et de la ville. Bellamy s'est particulièrement bien entendu avec Miller. Ils se parlent souvent par messages, maintenant.

\- On reprend la route ? lui demande-t-il. On sera arrivés plus tôt là-bas.

Elle hoche la tête en poussant un nouveau bâillement. Bellamy ricane une nouvelle fois alors qu'elle se lève et part, en tanguant légèrement. Il la rattrape et passe son bras autour de ses épaules pour la stabiliser. Elle s'appuie entièrement sur lui.

\- Hé, tu n'es pas toute légère, marmonne-t-il.

\- Tu ne dis pas la même chose quand je suis sur toi au lit.

Il sourit en la serrant un peu plus contre lui. Non, ils ne sont pas en couple, mais ils couchent ensemble. Encore et toujours. Et ils ne comptent pas s'arrêter pour l'instant… Parce qu'ils aiment ça. Clarke n'a jamais évoqué l'idée de devenir plus que sex-friends, à son grand soulagement… Il ne sait pas comment il réagirait.

Ils grimpent dans la voiture et Bellamy démarre. Il voit Clarke poser sa tête contre la vitre et essayer de s'endormir. Il baisse la musique pour ne pas l'empêcher de dormir. Quand il repense à leur rencontre, ça le fait sourire… Auparavant, il n'aurait jamais fait ça. Il aurait haussé le volume de la musique pour l'embêter, même.

Il entend soudainement un bip résonner dans la voiture. Il fronce les sourcils et regarde le tableau de bord. Un voyant vient de s'allumer avec la phrase « Défaut moteur ». Clarke grogne et ouvre les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- C'est une putain de blague… soupire-t-il.

\- Bellamy ?

\- Il va falloir qu'on s'arrête, répond-il en secouant la tête. Il y a un défaut dans le moteur. Et le problème c'est qu'il est bientôt 3h du matin, et qu'aucun garage ne répondra avant demain.

Elle soupire en se frottant le front. Il trouve une aire d'autoroute à un kilomètre de là et se gare. Heureusement pour eux, l'aire est déserte. Il cherche dans la boite à gant le manuel qui était fourni avec la voiture. Il épluche les pages alors que Clarke l'éclaire avec son téléphone.

\- Y'a rien, grogne-t-il. Il va falloir qu'on dorme dans la voiture.

\- Quoi ? Mais…

\- On n'a pas le choix, Clarke. On est épuisés.

Elle le regarde quelques secondes et hoche finalement la tête en soufflant. Il ouvre la portière de sa voiture et prend les deux plaids dans le coffre.

\- Il faut qu'on s'installe à l'arrière, il y aura plus de place pour nous.

\- On va avoir froid, soupire-t-elle. C'est l'été mais la nuit est tout de même froide. Les deux plaids ne suffiront pas.

\- On va se tenir chaud, dans ce cas.

Il lève la tête vers elle alors qu'elle lui sourit, en comprenant la portée de ses paroles. Il pose l'un des plaids sur la banquette arrière, pour ne pas qu'ils aient froid. Heureusement pour eux, la banquette est assez large pour qu'ils s'y mettent. Ils ne pourront pas se placer côte à côte cependant, mais dans les bras l'un de l'autre… Chose très rare, chez eux. Après avoir couché ensemble, ils dorment toujours chacun de leur côté…

\- C'est bon, lui dit-il.

Il tire sur sa main et lui dit de s'allonger en premier. Elle colle son dos contre le dossier de la banquette. Il place le plaid sur tout son corps, avant d'entrer à son tour dans la voiture. Il se met sous la couverture en se collant à elle. Elle passe immédiatement ses bras autour son dos et le rapproche encore plus d'elle.

\- J'ai peur que tu tombes, murmure-t-elle.

\- Dans tous les cas les sièges derrière mon dos m'en empêcheront.

Elle hoche la tête. Elle ferme les yeux et frotte son nez contre la clavicule de Bellamy. Il fait passer sa main libre dans ses cheveux blonds et caresse lentement sa nuque, tout en déposant un long baiser sur son front. Il a besoin de ce contact, il a besoin d'elle, et il s'en rend compte de jour en jour.

\- Tu sais, murmure-t-elle contre sa peau. Ça fait plus de six semaines qu'on se connait.

\- Tant que ça ? J'ai réussi à te supporter autant de jours…

\- Tu m'adores, répond-elle en riant.

Il sourit contre son front alors qu'elle dépose un baiser sur son t-shirt. Il baisse légèrement la tête et embrasse son nez. Elle le regarde et s'avance en l'embrassant sur les lèvres. Il fait courir lentement sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure. Il se recule et frotte son nez contre sa joue.

\- Ouais, répond-il. Je t'adore.

Elle resserre ses bras autour de lui et niche son visage dans son cou. Elle soupire doucement contre lui.

\- C'est bientôt fini, lui dit-elle. D'ici une à deux semaines tu me déposeras chez moi, et ce sera terminé…

\- Je sais.

Il aimerait lui dire qu'il veut la voir après, qu'il est tombé complètement sous son charme… Mais son cerveau lui dit de ne pas le faire, de s'abstenir. Cela serait beaucoup trop compliqué. Même s'ils s'entendaient bien au début, leurs différences sociales reprendraient immédiatement le dessus. Il sait ce que c'est. Il ne pourra pas s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point c'est elle qui lui paye le restaurant, ou à quel point elle met plus cher que lui lors des cadeaux d'anniversaire… Ce serait invivable.

Alors il ne dit rien. Il la serre un peu plus contre lui et embrasse une nouvelle fois sa joue.

Le lendemain, à peine levé, Bellamy s'extirpe des bras de Clarke et appelle le garage le plus proche. Il discute quelques minutes avec l'un des garagistes. Ce dernier lui explique qu'il y aurait un problème avec le dépollueur, mais que ce n'était pas réellement grave. Il peut continuer des mois à rouler sans aucun soucis, jusqu'au prochain contrôle technique. Il l'explique à Clarke.

\- Donc on peut reprendre la route ? demande-t-elle.

Il acquiesce, ce qui lui vaut un grand sourire de la part de son amie. Il range les plaids dans le coffre et démarre la voiture. Heureusement pour eux, le voyant s'éteint au bout de quelques kilomètres, ce qui rassure énormément Bellamy. Il voit Clarke commencer à dessiner sur son carnet. Il se pose des questions quant à ce qu'elle fait dans la vie. Ils n'en ont jamais réellement parlé, à vrai dire. Elle lui a seulement dit qu'elle avait arrêté ses études et que sa mère n'était pas d'accord avec elle.

\- Est-ce que tu étais dans une école d'art, ou quelque chose comme ça ? demande-t-il.

\- Quoi ? répond-elle en levant la tête vers lui.

\- J'ai remarqué que tu aimais beaucoup dessiner. Je me suis dit que…

\- Non, ce n'est pas le cas. Je faisais médecine.

Il fronce les sourcils en regardant la route. Il n'y avait jamais pensé. C'est vrai qu'elle l'a déjà soigné une fois, mais elle ne lui avait jamais rien dit.

\- Et pourquoi est-ce que tu as arrêté ?

\- Ça ne me plaisait pas, c'est tout.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant ?

\- Honnêtement ? répond-elle en le regardant. Je n'en ai aucune idée. J'ai déjà pensé à l'école d'art, mais ce n'est pas comme si j'avais un réel talent…

Elle continue son dessin alors qu'il secoue la tête. Elle se dévalorise vraiment, c'est n'importe quoi… Elle ne se rend pas compte du fait que ce soit une fille remplie de talents. Elle est jolie, intelligente, a un très bon sens de l'humour… Mais elle ne le sait pas. Et il compte lui dire, un jour ou l'autre.

Il regarde rapidement son dessin et plisse les yeux lorsqu'il voit deux mains entrelacées. Il reconnait la cicatrice sur le pouce qu'elle a dessiné.

\- Est-ce que ce sont nos mains ? demande-t-il en souriant.

\- Exactement.

\- Tu sais qu'on ne s'est jamais pris la main ?

\- Pas encore.

Il fronce les sourcils en regardant de nouveau la route. Non, ils ne se sont jamais tenu la main parce que c'est un geste que seuls les couples font.

\- Est-ce que la Princesse a toujours voulu tenir me tenir la main ?

\- Non, la Princesse se fiche complètement du Rebel. Elle cherche simplement son prince charmant.

\- Rebel ? demande-t-il, un sourire au coin des lèvres. J'aime beaucoup ce surnom.

Elle tourne son visage vers lui en lui souriant. Il continue à conduire alors qu'elle lui pose quelques questions légères qui l'aident à faire passer plus rapidement la route.

Il arrive au bout de quelques minutes dans la ville de Strasbourg. Il se gare devant un hôtel pour qu'ils puissent déposer leurs sacs dans leur chambre. Ils se dirigent vers l'accueil et patientent devant l'hôtesse.

\- Est-ce que vous voulez une ou deux chambres ?

\- Euh…

Clarke tourne son visage vers lui alors qu'il la regarde. Ils ont toujours eu deux chambres séparées mais ils devraient n'en prendre qu'une, désormais… Ils ont dormi ensemble chez Jasper et Raven et tout s'est très bien passé.

\- On ne va en prendre qu'une, répond Bellamy en regardant la femme devant lui. Merci.

Elle note l'information sur son ordinateur et lui tend les clés. Clarke prend un papier sur le comptoir en fronçant les sourcils. Elle lit lentement le flyers.

\- Tu viens ? demande Bellamy.

Elle hoche la tête et le suit en continuant à lire le papier dans sa main. Ils entrent dans la chambre d'hôtel et déposent tous les deux leurs affaires sur le lit. Bellamy file dans la salle de bain et enlève ses lentilles. Après la nuit désastreuse qu'ils viennent de passer, il a vraiment mal aux yeux. Il met ses lunettes sur son nez – enfin celles que Jasper lui a données – et voit Clarke en train de continuer à lire.

\- Ça doit être très intéressant, dit-il en s'appuyant contre le mur.

\- Assez, en fait. Apparemment il y a un cinéma en plein air ce soir, en plein milieu de la grande place.

\- C'est-à-dire ? demande-t-il en s'approchant.

\- Ils vont projeter un film d'horreur sur l'un des bâtiments de la place et les gens s'assoient sur le sol devant pour regarder.

Il hoche la tête en prenant le flyers de ses mains. Il lit la plaquette alors qu'il sent le regard de Clarke peser sur lui. Il sait que c'est tout à fait son genre donc il n'a pas vraiment le choix… De toute façon, leur voyage est bientôt terminé donc il faut qu'ils essayent de faire le plus de choses possible. Il la regarde finalement en acceptant sa proposition alors qu'elle lui fait un grand sourire. Elle dépose un baiser sur sa joue et file dans la salle de bain pour se refaire une beauté.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait cette après-midi ? demande-t-elle en essayant de démêler ses cheveux.

\- Comme tu veux. J'en ai un peu marre de faire les boutiques, en tout cas.

\- Il y a peut-être d'autres choses. On n'a qu'à visiter un château, un truc dans le genre.

Il acquiesce et s'allonge sur le lit en fermant les yeux. Il commence déjà à être fatigué mais ils vont devoir ressortir d'ici une heure pour aller manger, donc ça ne sert à rien de faire une sieste. Clarke s'allonge à côté de lui et sort son téléphone en commençant à naviguer sur Netflix. Elle met un épisode de Friends et rit en entendant quelques blagues des personnages. Bellamy se met sur le côté en posant sa main sur son ventre et dépose un baiser sur son épaule. Il remonte légèrement ses lèvres et mordille doucement son cou. Ils ont une heure à tuer, alors pourquoi pas ?

\- Bellamy, dit-elle en commençant à rire. Je regarde une série.

\- Je croyais que mes lunettes te faisaient de l'effet ?

Elle rit une nouvelle fois en tournant son visage vers lui. Il la regarde quelques secondes en souriant. Elle lève les yeux au ciel en poussant un faux soupir alors qu'il sourit encore plus. Elle se retourne sur le dos et écarte les bras sur le côté.

\- Tu fais tout le travail, je suis trop fatiguée pour bouger.

\- Ça ne changera pas de d'habitude, quoi…

Elle ouvre la bouche pour rétorquer mais il l'embrasse sur les lèvres à la place. Elle oublie tout à coup ce qu'elle voulait dire et répond à ses baisers.

Quelques heures plus tard, Bellamy et Clarke déposent un plaid sur l'herbe et s'assoient tous les deux au milieu de tous les autres. Bellamy voit toutes les familles autour d'eux, tous les couples. Le film commence dans une dizaine de minutes mais la place semble déjà être pleine.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont diffuser alors ? demande Clarke en essayant de regarder autour.

\- Apparemment ce sera _Scream_ , répond Bellamy en regardant au loin.

\- Génial !

Il rit en la voyant si heureuse. Il a déjà vu ce film quelques fois, mais c'était il y a longtemps. Il évitait de voir des films d'horreurs quand sa petite sœur était dans la pièce d'à côté. Il n'avait pas envie qu'elle se réveille toutes les nuits à cause de cauchemars, ce n'était pas son but.

Clarke tire sur la manche de sa veste alors qu'il baisse ses yeux vers elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- J'ai froid.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est mon problème…

\- J'ai l'impression de retrouver le Bellamy du tout premier jour…

Il sourit en retirant sa veste et en la déposant sur ses épaules. Il ne trouve pas qu'il fait froid mais elle semble très frileuse. Elle s'appuie contre lui et commence à trembler. Il passe son bras autour d'elle.

\- J'espère que tu ne vas pas tomber malade, murmure-t-il contre ses cheveux.

\- Non, c'est rare quand je…

Elle éternue soudainement alors qu'il commence à rire. Il sait qu'elle sera malade le lendemain, il le sent et elle aussi apparemment. Il la serre un peu plus contre lui alors que le début du film commence sous les applaudissements des personnes présentes. Clarke regarde le début du film devant elle en se concentrant. Il sourit en voyant qu'elle murmure les paroles du film.

 _« Vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit votre nom. »_

 _« Ça vous avancerez à quoi de le savoir ? »_

 _« J'aime bien savoir qui je regarde… »_

Bellamy lève les yeux au ciel en entendant cette réplique alors qu'il voit que Clarke sourit. Il aime ce film, c'est le cas, mais certaines répliques sont vraiment de trop. C'est cliché, très cliché. Il se penche pour le dire dans le creux de l'oreille de Clarke alors qu'elle roule les yeux en secouant la tête.

\- C'est le slasher qui a réinventé tous les films d'horreurs, est-ce que tu t'en rends compte ? Sans ça, on en serait encore à voir des films de merde.

\- Clarke, les films d'horreurs tout court, c'est de la…

Elle se tourne entièrement vers lui et plaque sa main contre sa bouche. Il essaye de parler mais elle lui lance un regard noir en appuyant un peu plus fortement sa main. Il soupire contre elle. Elle attend encore quelques secondes et le relâche en s'éloignant un peu de lui. Il rit en prenant son bras et en essayant de la ramener vers lui mais elle se débat et reste loin. Il bouscule plusieurs fois de suite son épaule.

\- Tu es vraiment un enfant, lui dit-il.

\- Tu te fous de moi ? Je te signale que tu es celui qui me bouscule.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…

Elle lève les yeux au ciel et regarde le film devant elle. Il sourit en continuant à la regarder. Cette femme le fait vraiment rire. Des fois, lorsqu'il y pense réellement, il pourrait facilement se voir avec elle. Rentrant et la retrouvant sur le canapé, l'embrassant en regardant un coucher de soleil, lui faire un petit déjeuner le matin… Il sent qu'il peut craquer d'ici quelques jours et ça l'embête. Mais il n'arrive pas à s'en empêcher.

Il se rapproche d'elle et pose son front contre son épaule. Elle ne réagit pas et le laisse faire. Elle passe finalement l'une de ses mains dans ses boucles brunes, en grattant légèrement son cuir chevelu dans un geste de tendresse. Bellamy tourne son visage vers l'écran et regarde la suite du film, en entendant une nouvelle fois Clarke murmurer les paroles.

 _« Oh, vraiment ? Et je peux savoir où est-ce que vous êtes ? »_

 _« Sur le pas de ta porte. »_

Bellamy sursaute violemment alors que le tueur saute sur sa victime. Il entend le rire cristallin de Clarke à côté de lui. Elle commence à se moquer de lui alors qu'il répète les mots « Non, je n'ai pas eu peur ».

À la fin du film, ils retournent lentement jusqu'à leur voiture en marchant côte à côte et en parlant. Bellamy bouge sa main en essayant de ne pas prendre celle de Clarke. Il aimerait le faire. Mais non. Ne tentons pas le diable. Il fronce cependant les sourcils lorsque Clarke touche à plusieurs reprises son front.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demande-t-il.

\- Il fait chaud, répond-elle en haussant les épaules.

\- Je ne trouve pas…

Ils rentrent tous les deux à l'hôtel et se mettent rapidement en pyjama. Bellamy s'allonge sur le lit en attendant que Clarke sorte de la salle de bain. Elle arrive finalement vers lui et se met à califourchon sur ses hanches. Elle commence à embrasser son cou et à faire courir sa main le long de son torse. Bellamy se tourne vers elle et capture ses lèvres entre les siennes. Clarke se sépare cependant de lui et commence à éternuer.

\- Tu es malade, dit-il en soupirant.

\- Je ne suis pas _malade_ , répond-elle.

\- Tu es en train de _frissonner_ alors qu'il fait chaud, Clarke.

Il pose sa main sur son front. Elle soupire en sentant la fraicheur de sa main et s'appuie un peu plus contre lui. Il secoue la tête.

\- Tu as de la fièvre, tu frissonnes, tu as un léger rhume… Est-ce que tu as des courbatures ?

\- Oui, mais je me suis dit que c'était grâce au sexe incroyable que tu me procurais.

Il fait une petite moue en disant « ça c'est mignon ». Elle hoche rapidement la tête et se penche de nouveau vers lui en l'embrassant. Il rend son baiser en caressant doucement ses cheveux. Il attend quelques secondes avant de se reculer. Elle gémit de déplaisir.

\- Je vais attraper la grippe à cause de toi, murmure-t-il.

\- Je n'ai pas la _grippe_ , Bell, marmonne-t-elle.

\- Je sais reconnaitre les symptômes, je te signale que j'ai une petite sœur. Tu as besoin de te reposer. On ne sortira pas jusqu'à ce que tu te rétablisses.

\- Mais on est en Alsace, il faut qu'on…

Elle éternue violemment en plein milieu du visage de Bellamy. Ce dernier ferme les yeux et serre la mâchoire alors qu'elle commence à s'excuser en essuyant avec ses mains ses joues.

\- Tu viens de m'éternuer dessus, je n'ai pas rêvé ? demande-t-il.

\- Désolée…

Il soupire alors qu'elle s'écroule sur son dos en gémissant. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle ferait le bébé en étant malade… Quoique, ce n'est pas si étonnant. Elle était légèrement insupportable au début de leur voyage.

Ils se couchent l'un à côté de l'autre et éteignent la lumière de la chambre. Clarke se couche dos à lui et se recroqueville. Il ferme les yeux et essaye de s'endormir en pensant à tout sauf au fait que Clarke soit malade à côté de lui. Il n'aime pas la voir dans cet état, en train de renifler et de trembler. Il la sent frissonner à ses côtés.

\- Clarke ? murmure-t-il.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, répond-elle en retour.

Il attend encore quelques secondes jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus. Il se rapproche d'elle et passe son bras autour de sa taille, en collant le dos de celle-ci contre son torse. Elle se raidit durant une petite seconde.

\- Bellamy, tu vas devenir malade à cause de moi.

\- Tu m'as éternué dessus tout à l'heure, donc dans tous les cas c'est foutu.

\- Mais…

\- Tu as froid, ne discute pas.

Elle hoche finalement la tête et se relaxe contre lui. Il met son visage entre son cou et son épaule et se détend à son tour. Il attend qu'elle s'endorme pour pouvoir plonger dans le sommeil lui aussi.

Le lendemain matin, Bellamy se réveille avant elle et fronce les sourcils en la regardant dormir. Elle frissonne toujours autant. Il pose sa main sur son front et soupire en voyant à quel point elle est brûlante. Il s'habille rapidement et sort de la chambre d'hôtel. Il se balade dans la rue jusqu'à tomber sur un supermarché. Il entre et se dirige immédiatement dans le rayon des soupes. Il en prend deux pour lui et Clarke et les paye. Il sort de la boutique et en profite pour téléphoner à sa petite sœur. Elle décroche au bout de quelques sonneries.

\- _Bellamy !_ s'exclame-t-elle immédiatement. _Ça fait quelques jours que tu ne m'as pas donné de nouvelle. Comment est-ce que ça se passe ?_

\- Très bien Octavia, ne t'en fais pas. Clarke est malade donc je viens de lui acheter de la soupe.

 _\- Quel petit ami attentionné !_

\- La ferme, tu sais très bien que…

 _\- Oui, je le sais._

Bellamy entre dans l'hôtel mais reste dans le hall d'accueil en attendant de finir de parler avec sa sœur. Il n'a pas envie de réveiller Clarke alors qu'elle a besoin de beaucoup de repos. Elle risque de le tuer s'il faisait ça, de toute façon.

\- _Où est-ce que vous en êtes pour l'instant ?_ demande-t-elle.

\- Strasbourg. Ensuite on ira à Paris, on fera peut-être une journée à Disneyland et je la déposerai chez elle.

 _\- Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Je veux la voir avant qu'elle reparte chez elle !_

\- On ne va quand même pas faire plusieurs heures de route seulement pour que tu puisses la voir…

 _\- Bien-sûr que si ! Je m'en fiche que tu sois plus longtemps au volant, je veux que tu viennes chez moi ! Lincoln aussi veut te voir. Ça fait plus d'un mois qu'on ne s'est pas vus. Tu me manques vraiment, grand frère._

Bellamy soupire en hochant la tête de son côté. Il ne sait pas s'il devrait faire ça. Clarke n'est pas sa petite amie et pourtant elle rencontrerait sa famille, ce serait un peu étrange… Mais, en même temps, Clarke est devenue amie avec Octavia, donc… Il ne sait pas. Il n'a pas envie de lui dire oui alors qu'il n'est pas encore sûr.

\- Je vais y réfléchir mais je ne te promets rien.

 _\- Génial !_

Il continue à lui parler de son séjour durant une bonne dizaine de minutes. Elle lui raconte également tout de sa vie alors qu'il essaye de ne pas l'interrompre. Il voit qu'elle est très enthousiaste à propos de l'université et ça lui fait vraiment plaisir. Il a galéré durant des années pour qu'elle y aille… Donc il adore la voir aussi heureuse.

Il raccroche au bout d'une petite heure et remonte dans sa chambre. Il ouvre doucement la porte et sourit en voyant Clarke réveillée, sur son portable.

\- Tu es encore en train de regarder Netflix ? demande-t-il.

\- Ils viennent de sortir la dernière saison de Modern Family ! Tu viens regarder avec moi ?

Bellamy lui fait un grand sourire et s'allonge à côté d'elle, sous les couvertures. Il met à nouveau sa main sur son front pour vérifier sa température alors qu'elle lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Je me sens un peu mieux, ne t'en fais pas.

Il hoche la tête et se replace à côté d'elle. Ils commencent à regarder Modern Family ensemble. Il lui dit qu'il a acheté de la soupe pour elle alors qu'elle embrasse sa joue. Un message s'affiche alors en plein milieu de l'écran du portable.

 **Octavia B.** : « Tu viens chez moi la semaine prochaine, pas vrai ? Bell m'a dit qu'il ne savait pas mais je t'oblige à venir ! J'aimerais bien te rencontrer ! »

\- Pourquoi est-ce que ta sœur vient de m'envoyer ce message ? demande Clarke en se tournant vers lui.

\- Je l'ai eu au téléphone tout à l'heure. Je lui ai dit que je ne savais pas.

\- Pourquoi ? Je veux bien, je…

\- Je pensais qu'on allait passer une journée à Paris pour ensuite te ramener chez toi et…

\- Non, répond-elle précipitamment. Allons chez ta sœur avant.

Elle continue à le regarder alors que ses yeux s'embuent légèrement de larmes. Il comprend pourquoi elle réagit de cette façon : elle ne veut pas le quitter. Et il ressent la même chose.

\- Je veux… commence-t-elle à dire. Je veux juste passer encore un peu plus de temps avec toi. Même si ce ne sera que quelques jours.

Il attend un peu et hoche finalement la tête, alors qu'elle pousse un soupir soulagé. Il se rapproche et embrasse lentement son front. Elle lui fait un léger sourire et pose sa tête contre son épaule, en remettant l'épisode qui était en cours.

* * *

 **Hello !**

 **Je poste ça rapidement puisque l'une de mes lectrices** _MyNameIsLalo **(devenue amie) passe la semaine chez moi, donc je me dépêche de faire ça alors qu'elle joue à ma PS4... (oui oui). Je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews, c'était vraiment gentil. Merci à** Géraldine **pour sa review toute mignonne d'ailleurs, merci à** Lamia **aussi ! Aussi, certains me demandent combien de chapitres il y aura sur cette fiction, et la réponse est 12 ! Je suis en ce moment même en train d'écrire ce dernier chapitre haha !**

 **Sinon... Rencontre entre Clarke et Octavia dans le prochain chapitre ! Vous allez aussi faire la connaissance d'Echo... ;)**

 **\- Amandine.**


	8. Chapitre 8

**CHAPITRE 8**

Clarke regarde à gauche et à droite par la fenêtre en trépignant d'impatience, ce qui fait légèrement rire Bellamy. Elle fixe également le GPS alors qu'il affiche « 7 minutes restantes… 5 minutes restantes… »

\- Tu sais que ce n'est que ma sœur, pas vrai ? demande-t-il. Tu l'as déjà vue plusieurs fois sur Skype, tu sais à quoi elle ressemble, tu connais même sa voix…

\- Je sais, mais je suis quand même stressée, lui dit-elle. Je suis surtout excitée, bien-sûr, mais j'ai peur de la rencontrer. C'est quand même quelque chose d'important, c'est ta sœur, la sœur de mon…

Elle interrompt sa phrase en se rendant compte de la portée de ses paroles. Bellamy regarde devant lui et avale sa salive. Il sait très bien qu'elle était sur le point de dire le mot « petit-ami » ou encore « copain », il n'est pas stupide. Et c'est vrai que sa langue ricoche à lui aussi parce qu'il aimerait dire ces mots.

\- Mon plan cul, dit-elle finalement en regardant devant elle. Ce n'est pas si important, c'est vrai.

Il lui jette un coup d'œil alors qu'il s'arrête au feu rouge devant lui. Elle semble vraiment peinée par ce qu'elle vient de dire et ça le blesse, lui aussi. Il se penche un peu et prend délicatement sa main. Elle lève la tête vers lui.

\- On en parlera après, d'accord ? murmure-t-il.

\- Il n'y a rien à dire, Bellamy. On s'était tous les deux mis d'accord. On avait des règles.

Il hoche la tête et démarre à nouveau la voiture, en reprenant le volant.

\- Les règles sont faites pour être brisées quelques fois.

Il voit le sourire de son amie juste à côté de lui. Il suit les instructions du GPS en essayant de ne pas se perdre à cause du joli sourire de Clarke. Clarke se penche vers le pare-brise en regardant une nouvelle fois autour d'elle. Bellamy se gare finalement devant un bâtiment assez près de l'université d'Octavia. Ils sortent de la voiture et montent jusqu'au troisième étage, là où elle habite. Ils se mettent côte à côte et frappent à la porte. Ils attendent trois petites secondes jusqu'à ce qu'Octavia ouvre avec un grand sourire plâtré sur son visage. Bellamy tend les bras alors qu'elle s'avance mais elle se jette à la place dans ceux de Clarke. Cette dernière semble très surprise mais lui rend son étreinte.

\- Sérieusement, O' ? demande Bellamy. Ça fait des mois qu'on ne s'est pas vus et tu embrasses à la place _Clarke_ ?

\- Ne fais pas l'enfant, je ne l'ai jamais vue moi !

Il lève les yeux au ciel alors qu'elle relâche enfin Clarke. Elle s'approche de son frère et le prend également dans ses bras. Il sourit dans ses cheveux et la serre encore plus fort contre lui. Il sourit lorsqu'il voit Lincoln arriver et se présenter à Clarke, derrière l'épaule de sa sœur. Il la relâche et serre la main de Lincoln en lui demandant comment il va.

\- Entrez !

Bellamy laisse Clarke passer devant lui et regarde autour. L'endroit n'a pas réellement changé depuis le déménagement, il y a un peu plus d'affaires partout mais c'est normal. Il sourit en voyant les cadres de lui accompagné de sa sœur sur les murs. Au moins, on peut dire qu'elle ne l'a pas oublié.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que je te rencontre enfin, dit-elle à Clarke.

\- Moi non plus ! Ça faisait longtemps que je voulais te voir, pour savoir lequel du frère et de la sœur était le plus beau.

\- C'est moi, bien-sûr, répond rapidement Bellamy.

\- Tu veux rire ? rétorque Octavia. Tout le monde sait que c'est moi !

Clarke rit en les voyant se disputer gentiment juste devant elle. Ils s'assoient tous sur le canapé et commencent à boire un rafraichissement. Bellamy lui raconte d leur voyage alors qu'Octavia l'interrompt sans cesse pour lui poser des questions. Clarke rougit lorsqu'elle leur demande comment leur relation évolue.

\- On… On va bien. On est amis, répond-elle.

\- Oui enfin vous couchez quand même ensemble.

Clarke recrache une gorgée de sa boisson alors qu'elle voit Bellamy fusiller sa sœur du regard à côté. Il tapote légèrement son dos et se gratte l'oreille avec son autre main. Clarke se tourne vivement vers lui.

\- Tu lui as tout raconté ? s'exclame-t-elle.

\- Ça a dû m'échapper quand on parlait au téléphone, c'est tout. Ce n'est rien de grave, elle sait ce que c'est. Enfin, j'imagine.

\- Le sexe ? demande Octavia. T'inquiète pas, je dois savoir beaucoup plus de choses que toi, même.

Bellamy fait une grimace alors que Clarke commence à rire. Octavia se tourne vers son petit ami en frappant sa main et en faisant un clin d'œil. Il écarquille les yeux et lui murmure de se taire alors qu'elle hausse les épaules. Il se tourne finalement vers Bellamy et Clarke en raclant sa gorge.

\- Vous restez ici pendant combien de jours ? demande-t-il.

\- Trois ou quatre jours. Ensuite on reste un peu à Paris et je ramène Clarke chez elle.

Ils se regardent quelques secondes lorsqu'il dit cette phrase. Elle hoche la tête et la baisse juste après.

\- On n'a pas de chambre pour vous coucher, je suis désolé, dit Lincoln. Mais quelqu'un peut dormir sur le canapé et l'autre sur le sol. On vous donnera des couvertures.

\- Pas de problème, répond Clarke. On a déjà dormi une fois dans la voiture donc ça ne nous posera pas de soucis.

Octavia écarquille les yeux en entendant cette phrase et leur demande pourquoi ils ont déjà dormi dans une voiture. Ils passent toute leur après-midi à se raconter quelques anecdotes et à parler de leurs vies respectives. Ils mangent ensemble à l'heure du diner alors qu'Octavia passe un coup de fil à des amis de la fac.

\- Ils sont d'accord pour qu'on fasse une soirée demain chez Echo. Ça vous tente ?

\- Pourquoi pas ! répond Clarke en souriant.

Ils s'organisent ça tout en regardant un film le soir. Octavia et Clarke mangent de la crème glacée en discutant sur le canapé, alors que les garçons essayent désespérément d'écouter ce qu'il se passe à la télévision.

\- Tu adorerais Raven, je te l'assure, lui dit Clarke. On aurait pu faire un merveilleux trio !

\- On en aura peut-être l'occasion d'y aller tous ensemble tu sais, répond Octavia.

Clarke regarde Bellamy au loin. Il regarde ce qu'il se passe à l'écran et semble réellement être à fond. Clarke grimace légèrement.

\- Je ne pense pas. Ce sera étrange de revoir Bellamy alors que je…

\- Que tu l'aimes.

Clarke hoche la tête, les yeux remplis de tristesse. Elle murmure les mots « J'ai brisé la règle numéro 1 ». Octavia soupire et pose sa tête sur son épaule, en essayant de trouver des mots réconfortants. Clarke essaye de ne plus penser à rien tout en regardant le film devant elle. Tout n'est pas terminé encore, elle n'a pas à être triste.

Quelques heures plus tard, elle se couche sur le canapé en rabattant le plaid sur elle. Bellamy pose une couverture sur le sol et s'installe dessus, en restant proche d'elle. Elle laisse tomber son bras sur le sol pour qu'il puisse attraper sa main, ce qu'il fait. Ils restent tous les deux dans le silence, à se tenir la main.

\- Tu crois qu'il faut qu'on parle ? murmure-t-il finalement.

\- Pas maintenant, répond-elle. On parlera demain, d'accord ?

Il ne répond pas et hoche simplement la tête. Elle aimerait être plus proche de lui, c'est la première fois depuis un peu plus d'un mois qu'ils ne dorment pas ensemble, et ça lui manque déjà. Elle retire finalement sa main de la sienne et se lève. Il ne répond pas, parce qu'il sait ce qu'elle veut faire. Il s'écarte un peu alors qu'elle s'allonge à côté de lui, en posant sa joue contre son torse. Il la prend dans ses bras en caressant lentement ses cheveux. Ils s'endorment de cette façon, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde pour eux.

Le lendemain, après avoir été tous ensemble se promener et faire les courses l'après-midi, ils se dirigent tous les quatre chez Echo. Celle-ci les accueille avec un grand sourire sur son visage.

\- Entrez ! leur dit-elle en ouvrant un peu plus la porte.

Bellamy lui sourit et regarde l'appartement dans lequel elle vit. C'est plutôt joli et assez grand, c'est sympa. Echo leur présente Ilian et quelques-uns de ses amis. Clarke et Bellamy commencent directement à parler avec Ilian, qui leur a immédiatement posé une question sur leur road trip.

\- Octavia m'a raconté un peu les villes où vous êtes allés. Comment est-ce que c'était Marseille ?

Clarke lui répond avec des étoiles dans les yeux en parlant de tout ce qu'ils ont pu faire là-bas. Bellamy les laisse au bout de quelques minutes et va se servir un verre. Echo l'accompagne en lui faisant un sourire. Il voit qu'il lui fait de l'effet, à la façon dont elle le dévisage de haut en bas.

\- Donc tu es le frère d'Octavia, c'est ça ? demande-t-elle en buvant une gorgée de sa boisson.

\- En chair et en os, répond-il en souriant.

\- Vous vous ressemblez beaucoup, vous avez tous les deux de très bons gènes !

Il rit en prenant une gorgée de sa propre boisson. Il sent les yeux de Clarke au loin le regarder, alors qu'elle parle à Lincoln et Octavia. Elle doit être jalouse, comme lors de la soirée qu'ils ont pu faire chez Riley à Marseille… Mais il s'en fiche, cette fois-ci. Il aime bien Echo, et si c'est une amie d'Octavia, ça veut dire qu'elle est sympathique et agréable. Il lui pose quelques questions sur l'université alors qu'elle lui raconte ce qu'elle fait et ce qu'elle aimerait faire plus tard. Il se rend compte qu'il parle avec elle depuis déjà une trentaine de minutes alors que quelqu'un dans la pièce propose de faire un jeu d'alcool : le Picolo. Ils se réunissent tous avec leurs verres autour de la table basse. Bellamy ne se place pas à côté de Clarke pour une fois, mais auprès de sa sœur.

\- Alors, dit Ilan en regardant l'application. Echo, tu dois te lever, tourner trois fois sur toi-même et boire une gorgée d'alcool.

Tout le monde rit alors qu'elle se lève et reproduit les gestes qu'il vient de lui dire. Tout le monde dans la pièce exécute quelques actions en riant.

\- Tous ceux qui ont déjà eu un plan cul doivent boire trois gorgées !

Trois personnes boivent leurs gorgées. Bellamy et Clarke se regardent avec un sourire au coin des lèvres. Il avance son gobelet et le cogne contre celui de Clarke, alors qu'ils boivent leurs gorgées à l'unisson. Au bout d'une heure de jeu, il remarque à quel point elle commence à être alcoolisée… Lui aussi, d'ailleurs.

\- Bellamy, tu dois embrasser… Echo !

Echo applaudit à côté de lui alors qu'il racle sa gorge tout en levant les yeux vers Clarke. Il aimerait qu'elle lui dise de ne pas le faire, étrangement… Mais elle ne fait rien. Elle continue à le regarder. Il voit qu'elle est mal à l'aise vu la façon dont elle gratte ses ongles contre le rebord de son verre… Mais elle ne dit rien, donc tant pis pour elle.

Il se tourne vers Echo et pose sa main sur sa joue, en l'attirant vers lui. Le baiser dure seulement quelques secondes, mais il a le temps de voir qu'elle embrasse plutôt bien… Mais pas autant que Clarke. Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de penser à elle. C'est vrai qu'elle est la seule qu'il embrasse depuis deux mois.

\- Pas mal, lui dit Echo en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Il sourit en se replaçant. Il laisse ses yeux sur la table basse, même s'il sent le regard de Clarke. Il lève les yeux en pensant voir de la colère… Mais ce n'est pas le cas. C'est de la tristesse. Et ça lui brise soudainement le cœur.

Le jeu continue alors qu'Octavia pose sa tête sur son épaule, trop bourrée pour réagir au monde autour d'elle. Il sent alors son sang bouillonner sous sa peau lorsqu'il entend Ilian dire :

\- Clarke, tu dois embrasser quelqu'un durant plus de cinq secondes dans la pièce.

\- La personne que je veux ? demande cette dernière.

\- Oui, c'est ça.

Bellamy la regarde et s'apprête à se lever pour aller la rejoindre. Cependant, elle le regarde une petite seconde et se tourne vers Ilian. Elle l'attire par son t-shirt et plaque ses lèvres contre les siennes. Bellamy sent son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine alors que toute la pièce commence à applaudir lorsque Clarke passe une jambe en travers du corps d'Ilian en approfondissant son baiser. Bellamy déglutit lorsqu'il voit l'échange de langue entre les deux.

\- T'es énervé toi, je le sens, souffle Octavia dans son oreille.

Clarke et Ilian s'embrassent durant dix secondes et se séparent enfin. Tout le monde continue à applaudir et à siffler alors que Clarke se remet droit dans son siège. Elle prend son verre et boit une gorgée d'alcool, tout en regardant Bellamy dans le blanc des yeux. Il regarde Echo.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a une pièce dans laquelle Clarke et moi pouvons nous isoler ? On a besoin de parler.

\- Au faut du couloir à gauche il y a la chambre d'ami.

Il hoche la tête en se levant. Il s'approche de Clarke et tend sa main vers elle. Elle lève les yeux vers lui et accepte sa main, en voyant à quel point il a l'air énervé. Il la tire légèrement en avant alors qu'il l'entraine dans le couloir. Ils entrent tous les deux dans la chambre. Il ferme à clé derrière lui tandis qu'elle croise les bras.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demande-t-elle, un regard rempli de défi.

\- Tu te fiches de moi ?

Elle lève un sourcil d'une manière insolente. Il a réellement envie de s'énerver mais il ne peut pas, parce qu'ils ne sont pas en couple. C'est pour cette raison qu'il voulait en parler hier soir. Il avait envie de mettre les choses au point entre eux… Parce qu'ils sont plus que des plans culs. Il le sait, et elle le sait aussi.

\- C'était un défi, répond-elle. Et tu es mal placé pour en parler, je te signale. Tu as fait la même chose avec Echo.

\- Je l'ai embrassée trois secondes parce que j'avais un défi. Toi tu l'as embrassé dix secondes pour te _venger_.

\- Me venger de quoi ? Tu l'as dit toi-même, nous ne sommes pas en couple.

\- J'ai dit ça il y a plus d'un mois !

Elle lève les yeux au ciel en regardant sur le côté. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux en poussant un long soupir. Il se frotte lentement les yeux en essayant de s'éclaircir les idées… Même si c'est très compliqué. Tout est compliqué avec Clarke, de toute façon.

\- Alors ? demande-t-elle. Tu n'as rien à me dire ?

Il la regarde sans chercher à dire quoi que ce soit. Il aimerait lui dire de rester et de ne pas flirter avec Ilian, mais il n'y arrive pas. C'est au-dessus de ses forces. Elle continue à le regarder, avec une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux. Elle serre finalement sa mâchoire et avance vers la porte. Elle le regarde et lui dit tout simplement une phrase en passant à côté de lui.

\- Ne te plains pas si je reste aux côtés d'Ilian toute la soirée.

Elle pose sa main sur la poignée et commence à ouvrir la porte. Elle sursaute alors lorsque Bellamy plaque sa main contre cette même porte, en la refermant violemment. Elle se tourne vers lui en fronçant les sourcils. Il pose alors rapidement ses mains sur ses joues en l'embrassant passionnément. Il la plaque contre la porte en continuant son baiser, qu'elle lui rend avidement. Salive, dents, langue. Ce n'est pas un baiser tendre et doux, c'est tout le contraire. C'est un baiser rempli de possession.

Bellamy passe ses mains sous ses fesses en la soulevant du sol. Il l'appuie un peu plus contre la porte et commence à embrasser et mordiller son corps. Elle gémit en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux. Bellamy relève son visage vers le sien et plonge ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Je te veux _toi_ , lui dit-il enfin.

\- Pour le sexe, je le sais.

\- Non, Clarke. Je te veux.

Elle fronce une nouvelle fois les sourcils alors qu'il replonge en avant en l'embrassant tendrement sur les lèvres. Il entrelace ses doigts avec ceux de Clarke et plaque leurs mains contre la porte, près de son visage. Il la regarde.

\- J'ai des sentiments pour toi, murmure-t-il.

\- C'est vrai ? demande-t-elle, de l'émotion dans la voix. Tu ne me fais pas une blague ?

\- Non. Je veux être avec toi. Je veux pouvoir t'embrasser à chaque instant, je veux t'enlacer, me réveiller tous les jours à tes côtés… Je veux être avec _toi_.

Elle hoche la tête en comprenant enfin la portée de ses paroles. Il essuie doucement la larme qui roule sur sa joue. Il avale sa salive en continuant à la regarder. Il a peur qu'elle ne réponde pas la même chose. Si ça se trouve il a mal compris ce dont elle avait envie… Il ne sait pas vraiment.

\- Réponds quelque chose, je t'en prie, dit-il en commençant à avoir la voix qui tremble.

\- Je te veux aussi, répond-elle rapidement. Tout ce que tu as dit. Absolument.

Ils rient tous les deux en continuant à se regarder. Bellamy replonge finalement en avant en capturant à nouveau ses lèvres. Elle se frotte légèrement contre lui alors qu'il l'éloigne de la porte et la dépose sur le lit à côté. Il commence à déboutonner la chemise de Clarke en suivant avec sa bouche la progression de ses doigts. Clarke fait passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux en mordant sa lèvre.

\- Tu es sûr qu'on a raison de faire ça ? On ne sait même pas à qui cette chambre appartient…

\- Nous ne pouvons pas le faire chez ma sœur donc c'est soit maintenant, soit dans une semaine. À toi de voir.

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes alors qu'il termine de déboutonner entièrement sa chemise. Il met les pans sur le côté en embrassant doucement son ventre. Il met de côté l'un des bonnets de son soutien-gorge et mordille son téton. Clarke gémit en oubliant tout à coup sa bonne résolution.

\- Maintenant, répond-elle. Ce sera maintenant.

Il rit en faisant courir sa langue autour de son téton. Il caresse son ventre avec l'une de ses mains et déboutonne son jean. Clarke serre les draps autour d'elle alors qu'il glisse sa main dans sa culotte et la caresse tendrement. Elle essaye de faire le moins de bruit possible en mettant sa main dans sa bouche et en la mordant. Il encercle avec ses doigts son clitoris en faisant des cercles de plus en plus rapides. Elle passe une main dans les cheveux noirs de Bellamy en tirant légèrement lorsqu'elle sent son orgasme approcher. Il l'embrasse sur les lèvres pour qu'elle puisse faire le moins de bruit possible. Elle gémit dans sa bouche alors qu'il ralentit ses doigts pour la faire redescendre lentement de son orgasme. Il enlève la main de son jean alors qu'elle reprend son souffle.

\- Je ne m'en lasserai jamais, murmure-t-elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- C'est rassurant, répond-il en nichant son visage dans son cou.

\- À mon tour.

Il fronce les sourcils alors qu'elle le pousse sur le dos, en se mettant à califourchon sur lui. Elle se penche en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes et en caressant son torse. Elle descend sa main et la glisse dans son boxer. Bellamy inspire un grand coup alors qu'elle entoure son membre de ses doigts.

\- Ne va pas trop loin, la prévient-il.

\- On ne va pas avoir le temps de coucher ensemble, lui dit-elle en regardant l'heure. Ça sera trop suspect. Je vais juste m'occuper de toi.

Elle lui fait un clin d'œil alors qu'il hoche la tête, la gorge sèche par ce qu'elle est en train de lui faire. Elle embrasse et lèche son torse en descendant au fur et à mesure sa bouche. Elle prend l'ourlet de son pantalon et de son sous vêtement alors qu'il lève ses hanches pour l'aider à l'enlever. Elle met sa main à la base de son membre et se penche en commençant à l'embrasser. Bellamy regarde le plafond en essayant de contrôler sa respiration, alors que Clarke le prend entièrement en bouche. Elle prend la main de Bellamy dans la sienne et la dépose sur ses cheveux, pour qu'il puisse avoir quelque chose à tenir. Il baisse le regard vers elle et tremble en la voyant travailler de cette façon. Il la prévient au bout de quelques minutes qu'il est sur le point de venir, mais elle ne se retire pas. Il orgasme avec la bouche de Clarke toujours autour de lui. Il ferme les yeux et régule son souffle alors qu'elle revient vers lui en lui faisant un grand sourire. Il rit légèrement.

\- T'es parfaite.

\- Je le sais.

Elle se penche et l'embrasse délicatement sur les lèvres. Ils retournent dans le salon quelques minutes après, en rougissant légèrement lorsqu'ils sentent les regards insistants des gens autour d'eux. Ils se rassoient sans dire un mot et continuent à jouer avec leurs amis.

Le lendemain matin, Bellamy ouvre les yeux lorsqu'il sent les cheveux de Clarke lui chatouiller le nez. Il regarde l'horloge au loin et voit qu'il est un peu plus de 9h du matin. Il baisse la tête et sourit en voyant la joue de Clarke collée contre son épaule. Il se penche légèrement en frottant son nez contre sa joue. Elle pousse un petit gémissement et ouvre les yeux. Elle sourit en le regardant.

\- Ça va ? demande-t-il en caressant doucement sa joue.

Elle hoche la tête en fermant les yeux et en nichant son visage dans son cou. Il rit légèrement et décide de se lever pour commencer à préparer le petit déjeuner. Il lève les yeux au ciel lorsqu'il voit qu'elle se blottit contre l'oreiller, en essayant de se rendormir.

Il part dans la cuisine en frottant ses yeux. Octavia et Lincoln ne sont pas réveillés pour le moment, ça lui laissera le temps de leur cuisiner un petit quelque chose pour les remercier de leur hospitalité. Il se sert une tasse de café tout en cherchant la recette des pancakes sur Internet. Il réunit tous les ingrédients et commence à les mélanger dans un saladier. Il joue sur son portable en même temps, tout en commençant à faire chauffer une poêle. Il commence la cuisson des pancakes en continuant à bailler à cause de la nuit qu'il vient de passer. Il n'a presque pas réussi à dormir… Simplement parce qu'il était heureux. Il ne sait vraiment pas ce que sa relation avec Clarke va donner, mais il a envie d'essayer. Il sait qu'elle est plus riche que lui, il sait tout ça. Mais tant que ce road trip n'est pas terminé, il n'a pas envie de se prendre la tête.

Il sourit en sentant des bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille. Clarke dépose un baiser dans son dos, à travers son t-shirt. Elle se met sur la pointe des pieds et pose son menton sur son épaule, en regardant ce qu'il fait.

\- Quel homme généreux et serviable tu es ! s'exclame-t-elle en riant.

\- J'aime faire plaisir aux gens, c'est ma nature, répond-il en levant une épaule.

Elle rit une nouvelle fois en le lâchant et en se prenant une tasse de café. Elle s'adosse au comptoir en le regardant faire. Il termine la cuisson de son dernier pancake et nettoie la poêle. Il tourne alors son visage vers elle en souriant. Elle fronce les sourcils.

\- Quoi ? demande-t-elle. J'ai quelque chose sur la figure ?

Il secoue la tête alors qu'elle essaye d'essuyer quelque chose d'imaginaire sur sa joue. Il rit en s'approchant d'elle. Il prend sa tasse de café dans la main et la pose sur le côté. Elle sourit alors qu'il enroule ses bras autour d'elle et se penche en l'embrassant. Elle répond tendrement à son baiser, sans arriver à détacher son sourire.

\- Ça fait deux mois qu'on se connait, tu te rends compte ? demande-t-elle. Et tu me détestais au début de notre aventure…

\- Je ne te détestais pas, répond-il en levant les yeux au ciel. J'étais simplement indifférent.

\- Ah oui ? Et maintenant ?

Elle se penche et dépose un léger baiser sur son menton. Il pose son front sur le sien en respirant doucement.

\- Maintenant je suis un peu moins indifférent.

\- Seulement un peu ?

Il l'interrompt en prenant son visage entre ses mains et en l'embrassant langoureusement. Il sursaute néanmoins lorsqu'il entend sa sœur racler sa gorge derrière eux. Clarke s'éloigne rapidement de lui, comme si de rien n'était. Octavia lève les yeux au ciel en s'asseyant sur le comptoir.

\- Je suis contente de voir que les choses se sont arrangées entre vous, leur dit-elle. Maintenant, passe-moi ces pancakes Bellamy, j'ai faim.

\- Même pas de « merci » avant ?

Clarke rit en les voyant se disputer. Elle entend alors son téléphone portable sonner dans l'autre pièce. Elle y va et le prend dans ses mains. Elle mord sa lèvre lorsqu'elle voit l'écran afficher « Maman ». Elle souffle un grand coup et décroche.

\- Allo ?

 _\- Clarke, enfin ! Ça fait des jours que j'essaye de t'appeler mais que tu ne réponds pas._

\- J'ai répondu à l'un de tes messages il y a une semaine, ça devrait être suffisant.

 _\- Quand est-ce que tu rentres, ma chérie ? Tu me manques. Rentre à la maison, s'il te plait._

Clarke s'assoit sur le canapé en se passant une main sur le visage. C'est vrai que la maison commence à lui manquer… Mais elle préfère passer du temps avec Bellamy. C'est un fait. C'est comme s'il était sa maison désormais.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je suis très heureuse avec Bellamy, tu sais. Je…

 _\- Clarke, il faut que tu arrêtes de te comporter comme une enfant. Tu as des responsabilités ici, tu le sais bien. Tu n'as qu'à rentrer avec Bellamy, je pourrais enfin faire sa connaissance._

\- Tu ne le trouverais pas assez bien pour toi, _maman_. Je te connais.

Clarke sursaute lorsque Bellamy fait irruption dans la pièce. Il ramasse les couvertures sur le sol en lui jetant quelques regards inquiets. Elle lui fait un petit sourire pour le rassurer au maximum. Elle ronge son ongle en continuant à écouter sa mère la supplier de revenir à la maison.

\- Écoute maman, pour l'instant je ne vais pas rentrer. On reste encore quelques jours chez la sœur de Bellamy, et ensuite je retournerais à Paris. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de jours. Mais, s'il te plait, en attendant, laisse-moi vivre ma vie comme je l'entends.

 _\- Clarke… Est-ce que d'ici deux semaines tu seras à la maison ?_

\- Oui. Au revoir, maman.

Elle raccroche l'appel et met son visage entre ses mains en essayant de calmer sa respiration. Bellamy s'assoit à côté d'elle et caresse lentement son dos. Elle se calme finalement et s'appuie contre lui, tandis qu'il passe ses bras autour d'elle.

\- Ma mère veut que je rentre à la maison, murmure-t-elle.

\- Je l'avais deviné…

\- Je ne suis pas encore prête, je ne sais pas quoi faire…

Il dépose un baiser sur son front alors qu'elle ferme les yeux en appréciant la chaleur de son corps. Il s'éloigne légèrement pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux.

\- Tout ce que tu lui as dit est vrai. On reste un peu ici, on part à Paris pour pouvoir se balader à deux et ensuite je te ramène chez toi.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passera entre nous ?

Il hausse les épaules en humidifiant ses lèvres. Elle soupire alors qu'il caresse doucement sa joue.

\- On va trouver un moyen, d'accord ? lui dit-il finalement. Ensemble.

Elle hoche la tête et se blottit à nouveau contre lui. Elle a peur, c'est aussi simple que ça. Parce que, le jour où il verra où elle habite, il prendra la fuite. Elle le sait.

* * *

 **Bonjour !**

 **J'ai un petit jour de retard, je suis désolée. Je n'ai pas pu répondre à vos reviews aussi, je regrette. J'ai eu une semaine très chargée donc je n'ai vraiment pas eu une seule seconde pour moi. J'essayerai de me rattraper avec le prochain chapitre ! En attendant, merci à ceux qui continuent à commenter sur ce site et à me parler sur Twitter, vous êtes adorables !**

 **\- Amandine.**


	9. Chapitre 9

**CHAPITRE 9**

Bellamy sourit en voyant devant lui l'enseigne « Disneyland Paris ». Il se tourne vers Clarke et secoue légèrement son épaule, pour qu'elle puisse commencer à se réveiller. Elle ouvre les paupières et les ferme plusieurs fois de suite, le temps de s'habituer à la lumière. Il paye le parking alors que Clarke écarquille les yeux.

\- 15 euros, sérieusement ? Ils devraient avoir honte, déjà que l'entrée est à plus de 70 euros, ils devraient…

\- Calme-toi, princesse. De toute façon c'est moi qui paye nos places.

\- Non, on avait un marché, Bellamy. Je dois payer l'essence, l'hôtel, et les sorties si on en fait. J'ai accepté de faire ça au tout début.

\- Oui mais les choses ont changé, pas vrai ?

Il la regarde et lui fait un léger sourire. Elle soupire finalement et le laisse payer l'entrée. Ils empruntent les longs escalators sous l'une des musiques phares de Disneyland. Clarke trépigne d'impatience, ça se voit qu'elle est pressée de faire toutes les attractions du parc. Elle sourit en voyant le château au loin. Bellamy a le souffle coupé à son tour. Il n'est jamais allé à Disneyland, il n'a jamais eu les moyens… Et il est émerveillé par les décors autour de lui.

Clarke rit en voyant les gens autour d'eux courir alors que le parc ouvre. Elle prend la main de Bellamy et court le plus rapidement possible. Bellamy ne sait même pas où elle va, il ne connait absolument pas l'endroit. Ils commencent finalement à faire la queue devant une attraction appelée le « Space Mountain ».

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demande-t-il.

\- Une petite balade, lui répond-elle. Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est quelque chose pour les enfants.

Il hoche la tête sans se poser une seule fois de questions. Cependant, lorsqu'ils s'installent dans l'attraction, il commence à douter de ce que lui a dit Clarke.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a des gros harnais comme ça ? demande-t-il. Je croyais que c'était pour les enfants.

\- Il y a peut-être un looping ou deux… Et des vrilles…

\- Quoi ?

\- Je savais que tu aurais peur de ce genre d'attraction, répond-elle en haussant les épaules.

Le manège démarre tout doucement. Il fait un petit tour et s'arrête alors qu'il y a une grande montée devant eux, toujours en intérieur. Il voit les hublots sur le côté commencer à se fermer alors qu'il entend une voix féminine dans les hauts parleurs dire : « 5… 4…. »

\- Clarke ! s'exclame-t-il. Ne me dis pas qu'il va y avoir une accélération.

\- 70km/h, répond-elle. Tu vas survivre.

Elle prend rapidement sa main alors que l'attraction se lance à pleine vitesse. Tout le monde crie alors qu'il reste tétanisé, les yeux grands ouverts. Clarke ne lui avait pas dit que cette attraction se passait dans le noir complet non plus, d'ailleurs. Il sent des loopings, des vrilles, des descentes, tout en voyant des planètes fluorescentes voler autour de lui. Il agrippe fortement la main de Clarke dans la sienne. Tant pis si elle a mal, c'est de sa faute.

Dès que l'attraction s'arrête, il sort dehors alors que Clarke éclate de rire derrière lui. Il lui fait un regard noir.

\- J'ai failli mourir à cause de toi !

\- Tu aurais dû voir ta tête et tes cris ! Tu faisais des pauses entre chaque, c'était trop mignon Bellamy !

\- Je te déteste, c'est officiel.

\- Allez viens, on va faire un truc pour enfants pour te détendre.

\- Je ne te fais plus confiance !

Elle rit devant lui et le tire par la main. Il se laisse faire lorsqu'il voit qu'elle l'emmène dans les tasses, à son plus grand soulagement. Clarke prend le contrôle de la tasse et rit aux éclats en tournant encore et encore. Bellamy rit à son tour et prend des photos d'elle, alors qu'elle essaye de prendre la pose devant lui.

En une matinée, ils ont le temps de faire plusieurs attractions en plus de ces deux-là : la Tour de la terreur qui descend à toute vitesse (Bellamy a failli vomir), le Rock&Roller Coaster (Bellamy a failli vomir) et l'attraction de Némo (Bellamy a failli vomir). Ils prennent une pause déjeuner et mangent leurs sandwich sur un banc, au soleil. Ils regardent les gens passer devant eux en les critiquant, l'activité préférée de Clarke.

\- Les bébés devraient être interdits à Disneyland, lui dit-elle en finissant de manger.

\- T'es vraiment cruelle, répond-il en riant.

\- Non mais ils pleurent tout le temps, ils ne peuvent même pas profiter du spectacle…

Elle continue à critiquer les bébés, ce qui le fait encore plus rire. Il jette ses papiers dans la poubelle à côté et la regarde.

\- Tu ne veux donc pas d'enfants plus tard ? demande-t-il.

\- Si, à un moment donné j'en voudrais sans doute, répond-elle en haussant une épaule. C'est juste que je vais aimer mes enfants, mais eux je ne les aime pas, donc j'ai le droit de les critiquer.

Il rit et l'attire contre lui. Elle sourit, l'embrasse sur les lèvres et met son visage dans son cou. Ils restent quelques minutes dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à regarder autour d'eux et à profiter du temps qu'ils ont ensemble. Bellamy aimerait lui parler de ce qu'il se passera pour eux après le road trip, mais il n'a pas envie de l'embêter avec ça et de gâcher sa journée. Ce n'est vraiment pas le bon moment.

Ils font quelques attractions dans l'après-midi mais doivent faire des pauses entre chaque pour pouvoir laisser Bellamy respirer un peu. Ils trainent durant plusieurs minutes dans les boutiques immenses du parc. Bellamy rit alors que Clarke s'extasie sur tout ce qu'elle trouve, notamment un gobelet à l'effigie de Belle dans _La Belle et la Bête_.

\- C'est ta princesse préférée ? demande-t-il en la regardant.

\- Oui. C'est une femme forte et indépendante, qui n'a peur de rien et qui s'en fiche de trouver un mari ou non. C'était l'un de mes modèles lorsque j'étais plus jeune.

Il hoche la tête en regardant tout ce qu'il y a autour de lui concernant ce film Disney. Il continue à s'amuser avec Clarke en lui faisant essayer tout un tas de chapeaux sur son film préféré, ce qui la fait beaucoup rire. Bellamy lui achète au final un carnet et un verre sur le thème de _La Belle et la Bête_ , même si elle n'arrête pas de lui dire qu'elle peut se les payer elle-même.

Ils mangent tous les deux dans un fast food dans le parc et attendent sagement le spectacle de fin, Disney Dream. Ils se mettent devant le château de _La Belle au bois Dormant_ alors que la musique retentit et que le spectacle commence. Bellamy se met derrière Clarke et enroule ses bras autour de sa taille, en posant son menton sur le haut de son crâne. Il entend Clarke chanter les paroles de toutes les chansons Disney, ce qui le fait encore plus sourire. Ils repartent quelques minutes après, main dans la main, en chantant à nouveau les chansons qu'ils viennent d'entendre. Les gens les regardent tendrement alors que Clarke danse toute seule, en levant le bras de Bellamy et en passant en dessous. Elle ne s'empêche pas de chanter, même lorsqu'ils entrent dans la voiture et que Bellamy commence à démarrer. Il la laisse faire, ne voulant pas briser ce moment.

 **[…]**

\- Où est-ce que tu veux aller ? lui demande Clarke le lendemain, alors qu'ils mangent dans un restaurant.

Bellamy hausse les épaules en regardant sur son portable ce qu'ils peuvent faire dans les rues de Paris. Il y a beaucoup de choses à visiter, notamment quelques musées, monuments et boutiques. Il le dit à Clarke alors qu'elle hoche la tête en continuant à manger.

\- On pourrait aussi aller acheter un cadenas pour l'accrocher sur le Pont des Arts, propose-t-elle.

\- Tu as oublié que c'était interdit maintenant ?

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Je vais aller voir sur Google, je suis sûre qu'ils ont déjà trouvé un autre endroit pour faire ça.

Il rit alors qu'elle cherche plusieurs informations sur Internet. Elle lui dit le nom d'un pont au bout d'un moment alors qu'il hoche la tête en souriant. Ils terminent rapidement leur repas et partent dans une boutique pour que Clarke puisse acheter un cadenas. Il fronce les sourcils lorsqu'il la voit prendre un marqueur noir avec elle.

\- Pourquoi un marqueur ? demande-t-il.

\- Pour écrire nos initiales dessus, une connerie dans le genre.

Il secoue la tête en souriant alors qu'ils achètent leurs achats. Ils reprennent la route pour trouver le fameux pont, tout en insultant tous les autres automobilistes. Bellamy est exaspéré par leur façon de conduire, il déteste ça. Clarke rit alors qu'il les insulte tous de « cons de parisiens ».

Ils se garent finalement en plein milieu de Paris et se dirigent vers le pont, main dans la main, tout en parlant de tout et de n'importe quoi. Clarke lui raconte quelques anecdotes sur la ville alors qu'il essaye d'écouter le plus possible. Ils s'arrêtent en plein milieu du pont alors que Clarke sort le cadenas et le marqueur. Elle plisse du nez en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle pourrait mettre.

\- Je croyais que tu voulais mettre nos initiales ? demande Bellamy.

\- J'aimerais quelque chose de plus personnel… C'est quand même un symbole important, il faut que ça nous représente.

Bellamy s'appuie contre la rambarde en réfléchissant. Ils pourraient écrire simplement leurs prénoms, mais elle a raison. Autant être original, pour une fois.

\- On a qu'à trouver un nom de couple, dit-il finalement en haussant les épaules. Comme pour les _Brangelina_.

\- Génial ! On n'a qu'à mettre… _Clarkamy_ !

\- Excuse-moi ? Pourquoi est-ce que ton prénom serait en premier ? _Bellarke_ c'est beaucoup mieux.

\- On n'a qu'à écrire les deux avec nos écritures.

Elle écrit sur l'une des faces du cadenas le mot _Clarkamy_. Elle tend finalement le stylo vers lui, alors qu'il écrit _Bellarke_ de l'autre côté. Ils accrochent le cadenas sur l'une des barres du pont. Clarke prend la clé et regarde Bellamy en souriant. Elle la jette finalement par-dessus la rambarde, directement dans l'eau. Bellamy l'attrape rapidement par la nuque et l'embrasse longuement sur les lèvres. Elle se détend contre lui et continue son baiser en posant ses petites mains sur sa taille. Il se sépare au bout d'un petit moment et la regarde, un grand sourire sur le visage. Il dépose un léger baiser sur son nez alors qu'elle rit en se séparant de lui. Ils décident de continuer à se promener et partent finalement vers le champ de mars. Bellamy sourit de toutes ses dents en voyant la Tour Eiffel devant lui. Il ne l'avait jamais vue en vrai, ça reste quelque chose d'impressionnant. Ils s'installent dans l'herbe en regardant les gens autour d'eux.

\- J'adore Paris, lui dit-il. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu as voulu partir d'ici.

\- Crois-moi, ce n'est pas si génial que ça. L'air est pollué, les parisiens ne savent pas conduire et la Tour Eiffel n'est pas jolie.

\- Tu te fiches de moi ? Pour des personnes comme moi elle est magnifique, sérieusement. C'est comme l'arc de triomphe, ou les champs Elysées…

\- Tu parles, il y a un voleur devant chaque boutique et…

\- Arrête de me gâcher Paris, Clarke !

Elle rit en poussant rapidement son épaule. Ils rient lorsqu'ils voient au loin une vingtaine de personnes courir parce qu'ils viennent de voir un « pokémon » apparaitre sur leur écran. La folie de _Pokémon Go_ …

Clarke envoie des messages à quelqu'un alors que Bellamy téléphone rapidement à sa petite sœur pour lui dire ce qu'il est en train de faire avec Clarke. Elle le tient au bout du fil durant quelques temps jusqu'à ce qu'il raccroche lorsque Clarke secoue son épaule.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demande-t-il.

\- J'ai un ami qui habite près d'ici, Wells. Ça te tente de le rencontrer ? Il commence à faire un peu trop chaud par ici.

\- Oui, si tu veux. Tu as rencontré ma sœur et ses amis donc c'est donnant-donnant.

Elle sourit en répondant à son ami par message. Ils prennent quelques selfies d'eux devant la tour avant de partir chez Wells. Bellamy conduit une dizaine de minutes dans le centre-ville jusqu'à se garer en bas de son immeuble. Clarke le tire par la main avant de sonner à l'interphone. Ils entrent et montent rapidement les escaliers, en sonnant à la porte jusqu'à ce que Wells ouvre. Clarke se jette immédiatement dans ses bras en poussant un petit cri. Il la serre rapidement contre lui.

\- Ça fait tellement longtemps ! lui dit-il en la regardant.

\- Oui, je sais ! Je te présente Bellamy, mon copain.

Bellamy sourit tendrement en l'entendant l'appeler de cette manière. Il serre la main de Wells de haut en bas en se présentant rapidement. Ils entrent dans son appartement et s'installent autour de la table, alors que Wells leur rapporte des rafraichissements. Clarke sourit en regardant les photos dans la pièce. Elle sourit encore plus lorsqu'elle voit une photo d'elle et Wells alors qu'ils n'ont que cinq ans.

\- Vous vous connaissez depuis toujours, en fait ? demande Bellamy en suivant son regard.

\- Oui, je la supporte depuis autant de temps, répond Wells en blaguant.

\- Hé, je suis super gentille, tu ne peux pas dire ça de cette manière !

Wells ébouriffe ses cheveux alors qu'elle essaye de s'écarter et de le frapper. Bellamy rit et secoue la tête en les voyant agir comme des enfants.

\- Ça fait combien de temps que vous ne vous êtes pas vus ? demande-t-il.

\- Un peu plus d'un an, répond Clarke. Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute, il n'avait juste pas envie de venir chez moi et de tomber sur ma mère.

\- Ce n'est pas non plus de ma faute si ta mère me fait peur.

Clarke lève les yeux au ciel alors que Bellamy sent son sang quitter son visage. Il a réellement peur de rencontrer la mère de Clarke… Elle doit vraiment être impressionnante si Wells n'a pas envie de tomber sur elle. Wells remarque le regard inquiet de Bellamy et commence à rire.

\- Laisse-moi deviner : tu vas la rencontrer.

\- C'est à peu près ça, répond Bellamy en se grattant la nuque. En fait, Clarke et moi nous nous sommes rencontrés en faisant un road trip, sauf que sa mère souhaite qu'elle rentre à la maison.

\- Et le problème c'est que…

\- Que je ne suis pas du tout riche et qu'elle ne va même pas vouloir m'approcher.

Wells secoue la tête en commençant à rire alors que Clarke fait une légère grimace en entendant les mots de Bellamy. Elle tend sa main et met la sienne sur celle de Bellamy, en essayant de lui communiquer tout son amour grâce à ce geste.

\- C'était un peu le même problème avec moi, lui explique Wells. J'avais les bourses d'aide contrairement à sa fille, et ça l'embêtait un peu. Elle avait peur que Clarke décide de sortir avec moi. Heureusement pour elle, ce ne fut pas le cas.

\- Même pas au lycée, tu es sûr ? demande Clarke, en essayant de lui faire cracher le morceau.

\- Je te l'ai dit des centaines de fois, je te considère comme ma sœur. Je ne suis vraiment pas fan de l'inceste, meuf.

\- Arrête de m'appeler « meuf » et je te croirai !

Bellamy, Wells et Clarke continuent à discuter durant une à deux heures, comme de vrais amis. Bellamy est content de rencontrer l'un des amis de Clarke, ça lui fait vraiment plaisir… Surtout que Wells est quelqu'un de très gentil et sociable.

\- Vous mangez avec nous ce soir ? leur demande Wells au bout d'un moment.

\- Qui est ce « nous » ? s'interroge Clarke en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Moi et ma petite amie… Harper.

Clarke recrache soudainement une gorgée de sa boisson sur la table alors que Bellamy sursaute. Elle commence à tousser. Wells rigole en voyant sa réaction, alors qu'elle le fusille du regard.

\- Harper ! s'exclame-t-elle. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois avec elle ! Je suis vraiment contente pour toi, Wells ! Tu l'aimes depuis plusieurs années déjà…

\- Oui, je sais… J'ai réussi à avoir la fille.

\- Je suis vraiment fière de toi. Et je suis toute excitée à l'idée de la revoir !

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harper pousse la porte de son appartement après avoir quitté son emploi. Clarke lui saute immédiatement dessus et commence à dire à quel point elle est « heureuse » de voir qu'elle est en couple avec son meilleur ami. Elles parlent rapidement durant deux minutes intensives alors que Wells et Bellamy se regardent en riant. Harper se tourne finalement vers Bellamy.

\- Oh, tu es le petit ami ? Clarke, t'as fait fort sur ce coup-là, il est parfait !

\- Je ne m'en plains pas, répond cette dernière en levant l'une de ses épaules.

\- Hé ! s'exclame Wells.

Bellamy rit et se lève en faisant la bise à Harper. Celle-ci passe sa main dans ses boucles brunes alors qu'il lève un sourcil. Il arrive néanmoins à lire sur les lèvres ce que lui dit Clarke derrière : « Laisse-toi faire, elle est folle ». Harper le lâche finalement alors qu'il commence à rire. La petite amie de Wells a l'air d'être très étrange.

\- Ils mangent avec nous ce soir, lui dit Wells alors qu'elle l'embrasse rapidement.

\- On n'a pas accepté, Wells, lui rappelle Clarke.

\- Oh, à moins que vous vouliez arriver plus vite chez ta mère ?

\- On va rester ! répond rapidement Bellamy à sa place.

Ils rient tous. Bellamy et Wells filent dans le salon pour jouer aux jeux vidéo tandis qu'Harper traîne Clarke dans la cuisine. Cette dernière s'appuie contre le comptoir et rit en voyant le grand sourire plaqué sur le visage de son amie.

\- Quoi ? demande-t-elle.

\- Bellamy a l'air très gentil, répond Harper. Tu as l'air vraiment heureuse avec lui, je suis contente de te voir comme ça.

\- Il me rend heureuse, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Pour l'instant ça marche vraiment entre nous. Pourtant ce n'était pas gagné, au début…

Harper lui demande de lui raconter toute l'histoire, ce que Clarke fait, sans omettre aucun détail. Elle sourit en entendant Bellamy crier au loin parce qu'il vient de perdre au jeu vidéo contre Wells.

\- Je suis super doué à Mario Kart normalement ! s'exclame-t-il alors que Wells éclate de rire. Puis tout le monde sait que Yoshi est le meilleur personnage, je ne comprends pas…

\- T'es juste nul, mais ce n'est pas grave, je ne dirai rien à Clarke.

\- Trop tard ! s'exclame celle-ci en entrant dans la pièce. Tu me fais honte, Bellamy !

Il lève les yeux au ciel alors qu'elle s'assoit à côté de lui et prend l'une des manettes sur la table basse. Ils commencent à faire une partie à 4. Clarke est à fond et saute de joie à la toute fin lorsqu'elle voit qu'elle vient de gagner contre Bellamy. Il abandonne en grognant, ce qui la fait encore plus rire.

Ils mangent tous les quatre quelques heures après, alors que Wells et Clarke essayent d'évoquer quelques vieux souvenirs ensemble. Bellamy est content d'en apprendre un peu plus sur elle.

\- Clarke, tu te souviens de la fois où tu es sortie avec Niylah ?

\- Bien-sûr, c'était ma toute première expérience sexuelle. Elle était _vraiment_ douée. Je me souviens des fois où elle descendait sur moi et où elle…

\- Clarke ! s'exclame Bellamy en commençant à rire.

\- Tu le fais mieux qu'elle Bell, je te jure !

Wells et Harper éclatent de rire alors que Bellamy enfonce son vissage dans ses mains. Clarke continue de répéter à côté de lui « Bah quoi ? », ce qui les fait encore plus rire. Wells continue tout de même à raconter d'autres anecdotes, en essayant de ne pas évoquer les ex de Clarke pour ne pas causer encore plus d'embarras à Bellamy.

\- Je suis sûre que tu avais un coup de cœur pour Clarke lorsqu'on était plus jeune, dit Harper à son copain, après quelques verres d'alcool. Tout le monde le voyait.

\- Ce n'était pas… Bon, d'accord, un tout petit.

\- Je ne le crois pas ! s'exclame Clarke en riant. Tu aurais dû me le dire, espèce d'imbécile !

\- Je n'avais aucune chance, tu me voyais trop comme un frère, répond celui-ci en riant à son tour. Au final, je suis heureux de ne t'avoir rien dit, sinon je ne serais peut-être pas en couple avec la femme de ma vie.

Clarke fait la moue en disant « C'est vraiment adorable » alors qu'Harper dépose un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son ami. Wells pose quelques questions sur la vie de famille de Bellamy, pour essayer d'en apprendre encore sur lui.

Bellamy et Clarke décident de partir au bout de quelques heures, pour pouvoir dormir tranquillement tous les deux à l'hôtel, avant de partir chez la mère de Clarke. Clarke enlace longuement Wells alors que Bellamy part vers Harper et l'enlace rapidement à son tour.

\- Prends soin d'elle, lui dit-elle en lui souriant. Cette fille est vraiment parfaite. Ne la laisse pas partir, tu le regretterais.

\- Je le sais, ne t'en fais pas. Je l'apprécie beaucoup. J'aime être avec elle.

\- Tant mieux alors.

Il sourit et part faire un câlin à Wells. Il lève les yeux au ciel lorsqu'il voit Clarke sortir son téléphone portable et prendre une photo des deux. Ils prennent au final une photo à quatre, pour que Clarke puisse avoir des souvenirs dans son portable.

Ils prennent le volant quelques minutes plus tard, dans le silence. Ils arrivent dans un hôtel assez proche de la Tour Eiffel et payent leur chambre.

\- Je vais prendre une douche, lui dit Clarke.

Il hoche la tête alors qu'elle part dans la salle de bain adjacente. Il retire ses vêtements et enfile un t-shirt et un pantalon pour la nuit. Il met ses lunettes sur son nez et prend l'un de ses livres. Il s'allonge sur le lit en commençant à lire, jusqu'à ce que son portable vibre. Il sourit en voyant le nom de Jasper. Ils communiquent assez souvent depuis qu'ils ne se voient plus. Il est content de s'être fait un ami comme ça.

 **Jasper J.** : « Raven me fait dormir dans le salon juste parce que je lui ai dit que la robe qu'elle portait était moche. À quel point c'est injuste ça ? »

 **Bellamy B.** : « Tu sais très bien qu'il faut faire attention à ce qu'on dit à nos copines, elles risquent de se vexer très rapidement… »

Clarke entre dans la chambre en serviette. Elle se dirige vers son sac rempli de vêtements et laisse sa serviette tomber, en commençant à s'habiller. Bellamy continue à regarder son corps nu, sans s'en empêcher, ce qui la fait rire.

\- Raven vient de m'envoyer un message, lui dit-elle en enfilant un short pour la nuit. Apparemment Jasper dort sur le canapé cette nuit parce que…

\- Je suis au courant, il vient de me le dire.

\- Elle a complètement raison. On ne critique pas la garde-robe de sa copine !

Il rit en reposant son portable sur le côté et en continuant à lire. Clarke se met de l'autre côté du lit, sous les couvertures. Elle se met dos à lui et ferme les yeux, épuisée par sa journée. Bellamy lit encore deux à trois minutes et repose le livre sur le côté. Il éteint la lumière et s'allonge en se collant à Clarke. Il passe son bras autour de sa taille et dépose un baiser sur son épaule.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? demande-t-il doucement.

\- Ça va, je suis juste stressée… D'ici deux à trois jours je vais devoir rentrer chez moi, mais je ne sais pas si je suis prête.

Il soupire et la retourne lentement vers elle. Elle passe ses bras autour de son cou et se serre le plus possible contre lui. Il sent une à deux larmes rouler le long de sa joue et couler dans son cou, alors qu'il embrasse ses cheveux.

\- Hé.

Il s'éloigne un peu et pose sa main sur sa joue, la forçant à lever ses yeux vers lui. Elle renifle un peu en essayant de se concentrer sur ce qu'il veut lui dire.

\- Il fallait bien que tu rentres chez toi un jour, pas vrai ?

\- Je le sais, murmure-t-elle. Mais j'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait se passer entre nous deux, on ne sait pas ce qu'on va faire.

\- Les relations à distance marchent quelques fois, tu ne sais pas…

\- Je sais que tu n'y crois pas, tu me l'as déjà dit.

\- On pourrait quand même essayer. Ça marchera peut-être.

Elle soupire en hochant la tête. Elle l'embrasse sur les lèvres en soupirant contre lui. Elle niche son visage dans son cou en murmurant les mots « Peut-être ». Il la serre un peu plus et ferme les yeux, en s'endormant contre elle.

* * *

 **Bonjour !**

 **Comme sur** **Nuances de Bellarke** **, je vous explique un petit quelque chose ici. J'ai organisé un petit concours sur Twitter pour que quelqu'un remporte l'une de mes fictions longue (au choix) en format imprimé. Il faut juste commenter sous mon tweet – que je ressors une fois par jour – et j'effectuerai ensuite un tirage au sort. Je sais que certains n'ont pas Twitter mais sinon vous pouvez vous inscrire simplement pour ça, et vous désinscrire après le tirage au sort. C'est comme vous le souhaitez ! (Mon pseudo est** Carreyland **)**

 **Merci beaucoup à** S **pour ses reviews réellement agréables à chaque fois ! Je suis contente de voir lorsque tu commentes ce que j'écris, ça me fait très plaisir.**

 **\- Amandine.**


	10. Chapitre 10

**CHAPITRE 10**

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de mettre une chemise, lui dit Clarke en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- J'en ai acheté une hier avec une cravate exprès pour l'occasion. Je la mets.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin d'être aussi habillé ! Ce n'est que ma mère !

\- Justement.

Elle soupire en restant allongée sur le lit et en le regardant enfiler une chemise blanche. Il remonte ses manches jusqu'aux coudes et prend sa cravate noire sur le côté. Il la met et fait un nœud en se regardant dans le miroir devant lui. Clarke se lève et se met derrière lui en enroulant ses bras autour de son corps. Il termine le nœud et se retourne finalement dans ses bras.

\- Tu sais que je me fiche de son opinion, pas vrai ? lui demande-t-elle.

\- Je le sais, mais j'aimerais vraiment qu'elle m'apprécie. C'est quelque chose d'important pour moi, et ça devrait l'être pour toi aussi. C'est ta mère, Clarke, ce n'est pas n'importe qui. Son opinion doit compter un minimum.

Elle soupire en regardant sur le côté. Bellamy sait qu'il a raison en disant ces choses. Elle pense que ce n'est pas le cas, mais c'est faux. Toute personne aime avoir l'approbation de ses parents, c'est tout à fait normal. Si la mère de Clarke lui disait qu'il n'était pas assez bon pour elle, il le comprendrait.

\- Je… Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle nous sépare, murmure-t-elle.

Il hoche la tête en essayant de lui faire un sourire rassurant. Elle agrippe sa cravate et tire dessus jusqu'à ce qu'il l'embrasse. Il met l'une de ses mains contre sa joue et approfondit lentement son baiser, en essayant de lui faire passer ses sentiments à travers ce dernier. Il ne lui a jamais dit qu'il l'aimait, elle non plus d'ailleurs. Mais il n'a pas envie de le dire alors qu'il ne sait pas de quoi sera fait son lendemain.

Il se sépare lentement d'elle en déposant un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle dépose un baiser à travers sa chemise et part prendre son sac à dos. Bellamy prend aussi toutes ses affaires et sort de la chambre d'hôtel. Ils filent dans la voiture alors que Clarke lui explique où aller dans les rues de Paris. Il est déjà un peu plus de 19h, ils seront présents pour le repas du soir au moins. Lorsqu'elle lui dit qu'ils arrivent dans sa rue, le cœur de Bellamy commence à tambouriner dans sa poitrine. Il n'y a que de grandes maisons, c'est un quartier extrêmement riche.

\- C'est juste ici.

Il regarde l'immense villa devant lui. Il ouvre grand la bouche, sans savoir quoi dire. C'est une maison magnifique, possédant au moins trois étages. Elle est digne d'un film américain.

Il gare sa voiture juste devant et sort. Il réajuste sa cravate alors que Clarke prend son bras pour le réassurer. Ils s'arrêtent devant la porte. Clarke appuie sur la sonnette. Une femme ouvre la porte au bout d'un moment.

\- Clarke ! s'exclame-t-elle. Je suis contente de te revoir. Ta mère va être ravie.

\- Je suis contente, moi aussi !

Clarke serre la femme dans ses bras alors que Bellamy fronce les sourcils. Il ne sait pas qui est cette personne. Il comprend peu à peu lorsqu'elle prend le sac à dos de Clarke et sa veste. C'est la domestique. Ils sont tellement riches qu'ils ont une _domestique_.

Il rentre dans la maison à la suite de Clarke et écarquille les yeux en regardant autour. Il y a un gigantesque escalier contre le mur de droite, et le hall est réellement grand. Tout est blanc, tout est épuré. C'est impressionnant, il n'était jamais entré dans une maison de ce genre.

Il suit Clarke alors qu'ils entrent dans la pièce qui semble être le salon, avec une très grande télévision et plusieurs fauteuils. Une femme ressemblant à Clarke tourne la tête vers eux à peine rentrés, en faisant un grand sourire à sa fille. Elle s'approche et la prend dans ses bras. Bellamy voit le petit sourire que Clarke possède sur son visage.

\- Je suis contente de te revoir, lui dit-elle en se séparant. Je te présente Bellamy.

Sa mère – Abby – se tourne vers lui en le regardant de haut en bas. Il avale difficilement sa salive, se sentant juger par elle. Elle lui accorde finalement un petit sourire en tendant sa main vers lui et en la serrant de haut en bas. Il se présente légèrement alors qu'elle hoche la tête, sans dire un mot de plus. Il mord sa lèvre alors qu'elle leur dit de les suivre dans la cuisine pour le repas. Bellamy est surpris de voir un homme faire la cuisine, en plein milieu.

\- Marcus ! s'exclame Clarke avec, cette fois-ci, un grand sourire.

Ce dernier se tourne vers elle et sursaute en la voyant. Il abandonne rapidement ce qu'il fait et se précipite vers elle, en la prenant dans ses bras. Bellamy voit le sourire que Clarke possède cette fois-ci. Celui-ci est beaucoup plus naturel, moins artificiel.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu revenais aujourd'hui, lui dit-il en la regardant. Alors comme ça tu t'es perdue dans toute la France et tu as fait un road trip ?

\- C'est une très longue histoire, je t'expliquerai. Je te présente mon copain, Bellamy.

Bellamy tend immédiatement sa main mais est surpris lorsque Marcus le prend dans ses bras. Il rit et tapote maladroitement son dos. Marcus se sépare et lui fait un grand sourire.

\- Le petit ami ? demande-t-il.

\- C'est ça…

\- Il va vraiment falloir tout me dire !

Clarke rit en hochant la tête. Ils s'installent finalement tous les quatre à table et commencent à manger le repas que Marcus vient de leur concocter. Abby et Clarke parlent de banalités telles que la météo ou leurs voisins, alors qu'il essaye de se calmer. Il est beaucoup trop stressé par toute cette situation.

\- Comment s'est passée ta rencontre avec Bellamy ? demande finalement Abby en les regardant.

\- J'étais sur une aire d'autoroute et il a accepté de me conduire où je voulais. Finalement, on a décidé de faire un road trip ensemble.

\- Êtes-vous en couple maintenant ?

\- Oui, maman.

Abby hoche la tête en regardant son assiette et en mangeant des petites bouchées de son plat. Bellamy mange en silence. Il ne sait pas quoi faire ou quoi dire, il n'a pas envie de les déranger.

\- Et que fais-tu dans la vie ?

\- Je travaille dans un garage, répond-il en raclant sa gorge. Je suis allé plusieurs années à l'université mais j'ai dû trouver un travail pour subvenir aux besoins de ma petite sœur. Ce n'est pas glorieux, mais je n'ai pas eu le choix.

\- Je trouve ça formidable, au contraire, lui dit Marcus en souriant légèrement.

\- Tu comptes tout de même reprendre l'université un jour ou l'autre ?

Bellamy sent Clarke se raidir à côté. Il regarde sa main et la voit serrer fortement sa fourchette autour de ses doigts. Elle est énervée par ce que sa mère est en train de dire, il le sent. Il prend son autre main sous la table et la caresse lentement avec son pouce. Elle semble se relaxer avec ce geste.

\- Je ne sais pas, répond-il honnêtement.

\- Clarke est en études de médecine, il lui faut quelqu'un qui soit à son niveau. Elle ne peut pas se permettre de…

\- _Maman_.

Abby la regarde, prête à dire quelque chose… Mais le regard noir de Clarke l'en dissuade immédiatement. Marcus prend alors la parole pour expliquer à Clarke ce qu'il s'est passé récemment à son travail. Bellamy l'écoute attentivement, intéressé par tout ce que ce dernier lui dit. Ils rient tous les deux alors qu'il évoque quelques anecdotes amusantes. Bellamy apprécie lui parler, puisque ce dernier ne semble pas se soucier de ce qu'il fait dans la vie ou d'où il vient. Ça fait du bien, de temps en temps.

\- Clarke, concernant tes études de médecine… intervient sa mère au bout d'un moment.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça.

\- Mais tu…

\- J'ai laissé tomber mes études, tu le sais très bien. Je ne compte pas reprendre.

\- Tu étais si douée pourtant !

Clarke secoue la tête en reprenant une bouchée de son plat. Marcus chuchote quelque chose à Abby alors qu'elle continue à regarder sa fille. Elle ne semble pas d'accord avec ce qu'il lui dit.

\- Je pourrais prendre contact avec Thélonious. Je pourrais lui expliquer que tu as fait une erreur de parcours et que…

\- Ce n'en était pas une. Tu sais très bien que je veux faire une école d'art. Papa aurait été d'accord avec mon choix, alors je ne veux plus en entendre parler.

Le fait de parler de son père calme immédiatement Abby. Cette dernière décide de ne pas rétorquer et laisse Marcus changer de sujet une bonne fois pour toutes.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Clarke dit à sa mère que Bellamy et elle partent se coucher. Elle lui dit au revoir et monte les escaliers, Bellamy sur ses pas. Elle entre dans l'une des chambres au bout du couloir. Bellamy regarde autour de lui. Il voit que c'est la chambre de Clarke, grâce aux photos d'elle en compagnie de ses amis sur les murs. Il avance vers le pèle mêle du fond et sourit en voyant les quelques photos qu'elle partage avec Wells. Clarke s'écrase contre son lit en appuyant ses mains contre ses yeux.

\- Elle est infernale ! se plaint-elle. Est-ce que tu comprends maintenant pourquoi j'ai décidé de m'enfuir de chez moi ? Je n'arrive plus à la supporter.

\- Elle reste ta mère, répond-il en levant une épaule. C'est quelque chose de précieux, il faut tout de même la garder près de toi.

Elle hoche la tête en poussant un long soupir. Bellamy lâche un léger rire en s'allongeant à côté d'elle, sur le ventre. Elle tourne son visage vers lui et fait une petite moue, ce qui le fait sourire. Elle passe un bras autour de sa nuque et l'attire vers ses lèvres. Il lui rend son baiser en profitant le plus possible du goût de ses lèvres. Il compte rester quelques jours chez elle, mais que se passera-t-il ensuite ?

\- Arrête de réfléchir, murmure-t-elle contre sa bouche.

Il sourit et approfondit le baiser en passant sa langue entre ses lèvres. Elle gémit contre lui en frottant son bassin contre le sien. Il pousse un grognement et sépare sa bouche, alors qu'elle essaye à nouveau de l'embrasser.

\- Mais…

\- Pas alors qu'il y a du monde dans la maison, lui dit-il en embrassant son nez.

\- On l'a déjà fait alors qu'il y avait Raven et Jasper dans la pièce d'à côté…

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment la même chose. Je n'arriverai plus à regarder ta mère dans le blanc des yeux si elle entend tes gémissements.

Clarke plisse des yeux et prend son visage entre ses mains, en l'embrassant à nouveau. Bellamy se laisse faire quelques secondes, alors qu'elle le bascule sur le dos et met ses cuisses de part et d'autre de son corps. Elle embrasse son cou.

\- Je saurais être discrète, murmure-t-elle.

\- Clarke…

\- Bellamy, répond-elle en le regardant. Je ne me suis jamais envoyée en l'air dans cette chambre. Je veux que tu changes la donne.

Il rit alors qu'elle plonge en avant. Il décide d'oublier la mère de Clarke en bas et lui rend ses baisers, profitant d'elle encore et encore.

Le lendemain matin, il se réveille seul dans le lit. Il plisse des yeux en cherchant ses lunettes sur la table de chevet. Il baille en se levant et en se passant une main dans ses cheveux. Il descend les longs escaliers et entre dans la cuisine. Il se fige lorsqu'il voit Abby se faire du café. Elle se tourne vers lui en lui faisant un léger sourire, à sa plus grande surprise.

\- Du café ? demande-t-elle.

\- Merci, c'est gentil.

Elle prend une tasse et lui sert la boisson. Il la boit en regardant les lieux autour de lui. Abby s'assoit en face de lui et l'observe lentement.

\- Où est Clarke ? demande-t-il.

\- Partie faire des courses pour le repas de ce midi avec Marcus.

Il hoche la tête en continuant à siroter son café. Il pense à tout sauf au regard perçant qu'Abby est en train de lui lancer.

\- Je suis sûre que vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, dit-elle finalement.

\- Je sens le « mais » arriver… grommelle-t-il.

\- Mais je ne pense pas que Clarke devrait être avec vous.

Il la regarde sans répondre. Clarke lui avait dit que sa mère était capable de tout pour les séparer. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle allait avoir une discussion avec lui aussi tôt, cependant. Il continue à la regarder, alors qu'elle ouvre la bouche. Il a déjà peur de ce qu'elle compte lui dire.

\- Ce n'est pas contre vous, Bellamy. Mais je veux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour ma fille. Elle pense que l'école d'art est une bonne idée, sauf que ce n'est pas le cas. Je sais mieux qu'elle ce qui est bon dans la vie. Elle pense peut-être qu'elle commence à tomber amoureuse de vous, mais c'est faux. Elle tombe amoureuse de votre façon de vivre, rien de plus.

\- Clarke est majeure et vaccinée, je pense qu'elle n'a pas besoin de vous pour savoir quoi faire. Je me sens bien avec elle, je l'apprécie énormément et elle aussi. Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'arrêterai.

\- Vous choisissez d'être égoïste, dans ce cas. Vous allez gâcher sa vie. Il lui faut quelqu'un de stable financièrement, et ce n'est pas votre cas. Si vous l'aimez, vous devez la laisser partir.

Bellamy continue à la fixer. Il n'arrive pas à réaliser ce qu'elle est en train de lui dire. Il n'arrive tout simplement pas à le croire. Il savait qu'Abby allait le persuader de laisser tomber Clarke, mais il espérait au plus profond de lui-même que ça n'allait pas arriver. Il sait très bien qu'il y a des différences sociales entre Clarke et lui, mais ils peuvent tout de même y arriver, pas vrai ? Abby a foutu le doute dans son esprit.

Il sursaute alors que la porte d'entrée s'ouvre derrière lui. Il arrête de regarder Abby et se tourne vers Marcus et Clarke, en essayant de sourire. Clarke lui lance un sourire rayonnant et l'embrasse rapidement sur les lèvres pour lui dire bonjour. Elle remplit le frigo alors qu'Abby part vers Marcus. Clarke revient vers lui et passe son bras autour de ses épaules, alors qu'il reste assit.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ? demande-t-elle.

\- Aucune idée, t'as des propositions ?

\- Non, répond-elle en faisant une petite moue.

Il passe son bras autour de sa taille et la serre contre lui. Il prend une longue inspiration contre ses clavicules en sentant l'odeur fruitée de son parfum. Il réfléchit à ce qu'ils pourraient tous faire. Il se souvient de quelque chose que Clarke lui a dit au tout début de son road trip, comme quoi elle n'était jamais allée dans un zoo.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on n'irait pas dans le zoo le plus proche ?

\- T'es sérieux ? dit-elle en commençant à avoir une lueur de joie dans les yeux.

\- Bien-sûr. Tu m'as dit que tu avais toujours voulu y aller.

\- Tu t'en souviens ?

Il hoche la tête en souriant alors qu'elle se penche en avant en l'embrassant. Il rit contre ses lèvres en lui rendant son baiser. Elle s'éloigne doucement alors qu'il lui fait un clin d'œil, ce qui la fait rire.

Quelques heures après, Clarke s'extasie devant la cage des lions. Elle écarquille les yeux lorsqu'elle en voit un se battre avec une femelle. Elle commence à dire à Bellamy que c'est violent, ce qui le fait beaucoup rire. Abby et Marcus restent près d'eux en souriant également devant les animaux. Bellamy commence à partir alors que Clarke court pour le rattraper et prend sa main.

\- Je ne pensais pas qu'il allait y avoir autant d'animaux ! s'exclame-t-elle en le regardant. C'est vraiment fou. Je suis pressée de voir le vivarium, je suis sûre que ce sera ma partie préférée.

Ils entrent quelques minutes après dans le vivarium. Clarke ouvre la bouche en regardant devant elle tous les serpents et les rapaces. Elle plisse des yeux alors qu'elle regarde les chauves-souris devant elle. Elle serre fortement la main de Bellamy alors qu'ils volent tout près d'elle.

\- Tu es sûr qu'ils ne peuvent pas nous attaquer ? lui demande-t-elle.

\- Il y a une cage en verre entre eux et nous, je pense que nous sommes tranquilles sur ce point, princesse.

\- Oui, mais ils peuvent cogner dessus pour pouvoir nous atteindre au bout d'un moment.

\- Ah oui, tu crois qu'ils sont aussi forts que ça ?

Elle hausse les épaules et lâche sa main lorsqu'elle voit qu'il y a un spectacle d'otaries dans quelques minutes. Ils s'installent tous les quatre dans les gradins et attendent le début du spectacle. Clarke appelle rapidement Octavia pour lui parler de sa journée alors que Bellamy patiente lentement. Abby le regarde à côté durant quelques instants. Il se tourne finalement vers elle.

\- Vous avez quelque chose de nouveau à me dire ? demande-t-il.

\- J'aimerais que vous réfléchissiez à ma proposition.

\- Je vous l'ai dit. Je ne vais pas réussir à me détacher d'elle.

\- Cette relation à longue distance vous brisera tous les deux. Je le dis pour vous aussi, Bellamy. Clarke va en souffrir, oui, mais vous également. Il faut arrêter ça maintenant, avant que ça ne fasse trop mal.

Il détourne son regard et fixe le bassin des otaries devant lui. Il sait qu'elle a raison, et c'est ça le pire. Une relation longue distance, à quoi est-ce qu'il pensait ? Cependant, il commence réellement à l'aimer… C'est beaucoup trop compliqué pour lui. Abby a raison de dire qu'il ne la rendra pas heureuse. Il n'arrive même pas à se faire plaisir lui-même, alors une petite amie ? C'est mission impossible.

\- J'ai de l'argent, dit soudainement Abby.

\- Excusez-moi ? répond-il vivement en la regardant.

\- Vous m'avez très bien entendue. Je peux subvenir à vos besoins et à ceux de votre petite sœur durant plusieurs années, si vous le souhaitez.

Il ne répond pas, trop scandalisé par ce qu'elle vient de lui dire. Elle vient de lui proposer de l'argent. Il n'arrive pas à le croire. Il sait très bien qu'il en a besoin pour Octavia, elle a beaucoup de frais à cause de l'université, bien-sûr… Mais il ne peut pas faire ça. Il ne pourrait même plus se regarder dans le miroir. Il soupire en essayant de penser à tout sauf à ça.

Il regarde le spectacle d'otarie et sourit en voyant à quel point Clarke est heureuse. Elle est insouciante, elle se fiche de tout. Elle n'a pas de problèmes d'argent, contrairement à lui… Il mord sa lèvre en essayant une nouvelle fois de se vider l'esprit. Abby s'est insinuée dans son crâne, et il n'a pas réussi à l'en empêcher.

\- Ils sont trop mignons ! s'exclame Clarke en lui souriant.

Il hoche la tête alors qu'elle pose sa tête contre son épaule. Il pose sa joue contre ses cheveux en continuant à regarder le spectacle devant elle.

Le soir même, Bellamy met la table en compagnie de Marcus alors que Clarke et Abby s'occupent de la nourriture. Bellamy sourit alors que Marcus lui parle de son travail. Il s'entend vraiment bien avec lui. Ils se mettent tous les quatre à table au bout d'un moment et commencent à manger en parlant des animaux qu'ils ont vus au zoo.

\- Il faudra absolument qu'on fasse tous les zoos de France, lui dit Clarke en le regardant.

\- Ça coûtera cher au bout d'un moment…

\- Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas, on pourra se le permettre !

Il serre ses doigts sur sa fourchette et avale sa salive en entendant sa phrase. C'est ça, le hic. Elle pense qu'ils vont pouvoir se le permettre, mais c'est faux. _Elle_ pourra, mais _lui_ non. Son travail ne le permet pas, c'est impossible. Elle oublie très souvent qu'il n'est pas riche, qu'il est carrément pauvre.

Il essaye une nouvelle fois de se vider la tête et baisse ses yeux vers la table. Il regarde la main de Clarke posée près de son assiette, fine et sans aucune cicatrice. Il regarde la sienne, pleine de crevasses à cause de son boulot. Son cœur commence à tambouriner dans sa poitrine alors que son cerveau ne cesse de travailler. Il ne sait pas s'il peut continuer à faire comme si tout allait bien, comme si tout allait s'arranger.

\- Je m'excuse, dit-il soudainement. Est-ce que je pourrais aller prendre l'air ?

\- Bien-sûr, répond Abby. Le jardin est juste à côté.

\- Tu vas bien ? demande Clarke.

\- Oui, ne t'en fais pas.

Elle hoche la tête alors qu'il se lève en s'excusant une nouvelle fois. Il va dans la direction du jardin et n'est même pas surpris lorsqu'il voit la grandeur de celui-ci. Il s'approche doucement de la balançoire et s'assoit sur l'un des sièges. C'est une balançoire d'adultes, heureusement pour lui. Il se balance lentement en passant l'une de ses mains dans ses cheveux. Il sait ce qu'il va faire, mais il n'en a pas envie. Il savait très bien que ça allait être compliqué entre lui et Clarke, mais il pensait qu'il allait y avoir une solution. Cependant, maintenant qu'il a eu une discussion avec Abby… Il sait qu'ils se sont voilé la face. Il doit prendre l'argent.

Il se retourne légèrement lorsqu'il entend du bruit derrière lui. Clarke s'approche lentement de lui. Il lui fait un léger sourire alors qu'elle s'assoit à côté de lui, sur l'autre balancelle. Elle le regarde, comme si elle savait qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à lui dire. Il la regarde à son tour.

\- Je vais partir, murmure-t-il.

Elle ne réagit pas, au début. Elle plisse les yeux, s'attendant à ce qu'il lui dise que c'est une blague, mais ça n'arrive pas. Elle ouvre finalement la bouche, en fronçant cette fois-ci les sourcils.

\- Comment ça ? Tout de suite ?

\- Oui.

\- D'accord… Laissez-moi au moins faire mon sac, et prévenir ma mère que…

\- Non, Clarke… Je voulais dire tout seul.

Il voit ses doigts se crisper sur les cordes de la balançoire. Il n'arrive presque plus à la regarder, tellement il a honte de ce qu'il lui fait. Mais il sait que c'est pour son propre bien. Elle mérite beaucoup mieux que la vie qu'il lui a promise.

\- Mais… Je ne comprends pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Rien du tout. J'ai juste réalisé que ça n'allait pas le faire entre nous. Tu mérites mieux que moi, tu…

\- C'est ma mère, c'est ça ?

Elle se lève soudainement, l'air abasourdie. Il soupire et se lève à son tour. Il baisse un peu la tête pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux.

\- Elle t'a dit quelque chose, pas vrai ? Bellamy, je t'avais prévenu que…

\- On a eu une discussion, oui, mais c'est moi qui prend cette décision. On savait tous les deux que ça n'allait nulle part. Il faut qu'on se sépare maintenant sinon l'un de nous va souffrir.

Il vient de répéter mot pour mot les paroles d'Abby. Il n'a jamais été aussi lâche qu'en ce moment même. Clarke secoue la tête, alors que des larmes commencent à apparaitre dans ses yeux. Il commence à son tour à avoir les larmes aux yeux, en la voyant aussi désemparée. Elle essuie ses joues.

\- Tu ne peux pas me faire ça, dit-elle en tremblant de la voix.

\- Clarke, tu mérites d'être heureuse, pas d'être avec quelqu'un qui ne pourra même pas t'offrir de jolis repas dans des restaurants, t'offrir des cadeaux d'anniversaire…

\- Je mérite d'être avec quelqu'un que j'aime !

Il la regarde en assimilant ce qu'elle vient de lui dire. C'est la première fois qu'elle parle d'amour. C'est la première fois qu'elle lui dit ces mots. Il ferme les yeux alors qu'une larme roule le long de sa joue.

\- Tu as entendu ce que je viens de te dire ? Je t'aime.

\- Ça ne change rien, murmure-t-il.

Elle le fixe, tandis que de nombreuses larmes coulent sur ses joues. Il renifle en essuyant ses yeux et s'approche d'elle. Elle lève la tête et le regarde, alors qu'il se penche en embrassant longuement son front. Elle s'agrippe à son t-shirt en pleurant de plus belle. Il tremble contre sa peau, il le sent.

\- Je t'en supplie, murmure-t-elle. Bellamy. Ne fais pas ça.

Il se détache d'elle en secouant la tête. Il se retourne et commence à partir, en continuant à entendre Clarke appeler son prénom. Il rentre rapidement dans la maison et passe devant Abby et Marcus, tous les deux surpris de le voir dans cet état. Il monte rapidement les escaliers et prend son sac à dos sur son épaule. Il redescend et les regarde.

\- Merci pour votre hospitalité.

\- Bellamy.

Abby s'avance vers lui et met un bout de papier dans sa main. Il baisse les yeux et voit un chèque avec plusieurs zéros dessus. Il se sent sale en faisant ça, mais il resserre les doigts sur le papier. Il regarde une dernière fois Marcus en lui faisant un signe de tête et sort de la maison. Il se précipite vers sa voiture et rentre. Il allume le contact et démarre le plus vite possible, en s'éloignant de cette maison.

Quelques minutes plus tard, cependant, il s'arrêtera à une station essence pour pleurer contre son volant.

* * *

 **Bonjour…**

 **Tout le monde va bien ? Personne n'est mort ? J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, il me tenait vraiment à cœur. En fait, c'est la toute première scène à laquelle j'ai pensé en débutant cette fiction. J'avais imaginé exactement cette scène, et je m'étais dit « Il faut que j'en fasse une fiction ». Je suis un peu une psychopathe, mais j'ai adoré écrire ce moment. Comme la plupart le savent, mon domaine reste les disputes et les pleurs. C'est ce que je préfère, donc… J'étais satisfaite par celui-ci.**

 **Surtout n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, surtout pour ce chapitre. Je veux savoir ce que vous ressentez ! Et dites-vous qu'il ne reste que deux chapitres après celui-ci… Tout peut arriver !**

 **Je tiens une nouvelle fois à remercier ma Béta,** Géraldine **, qui a failli me tuer lorsqu'elle a lu ce chapitre. Désolée…**

 **\- Amandine.**


	11. Chapitre 11

**CHAPITRE 11**

Bellamy essuie ses mains pleines d'huile sur son pantalon et s'éponge ensuite le front. Il regarde sur le côté de la voiture et vérifie que tout est bien mis en place. Il passe vers la réserve et coche tout ce qu'il a fait sur la feuille de conduite. Il a enfin fini sa journée, il peut désormais partir. Il pointe sa feuille de présence et file dans les vestiaires. Il change son pantalon et son t-shirt et sort du garage en saluant son patron. Il entre dans sa jeep et démarre la voiture. Il sait que Murphy est encore à l'appartement normalement, donc il essaye de se dépêcher un peu pour pouvoir le voir.

Il entre chez lui au bout d'un moment, et s'écroule dans le canapé à côté de son colocataire.

\- Quoi de neuf ? demande Murphy.

\- Rien, comme toujours.

\- T'as une tête affreuse. Depuis combien de temps est-ce que tu n'as pas dormi ?

Bellamy le sait. Ça fait trois semaines qu'il ne dort plus. Depuis qu'il ne voit plus Clarke. Et Murphy le sait aussi. Octavia le sait aussi. Tout le monde le sait.

\- J'ai passé une mauvaise nuit.

\- Comme depuis ton retour quoi.

\- La ferme. Je n'ai pas de leçons à recevoir de toi.

Murphy soupire et lève les yeux au ciel. Il se lève du canapé et part dans la cuisine boire un verre d'eau. Il prend ses clés sur la table basse. Bellamy sait qu'il va aller passer la nuit chez Emory. C'est ce qu'il fait presque toutes les nuits, de toute façon.

\- Tout ce que je dis, lui dit-il. C'est que tu ne dors plus depuis que tu ne la vois pas.

\- Murphy…

\- Pose-toi les bonnes questions, c'est tout, répond-il finalement en haussant les épaules. Au fait, un colis a été déposé à ton nom. Je l'ai mis dans ta chambre.

Bellamy hoche la tête en fixant la télévision. Il entend la porte d'entrée se claquer derrière le départ de Murphy. Il ne bouge pas et regarde devant lui durant quelques secondes et quelques minutes. Il sursaute cependant lorsqu'il entend un bruit venant de son ordinateur. Un appel sur Skype. Il s'assoit sur sa chaise de bureau et accepte l'appel venant de sa sœur. Il sourit en voyant sa frimousse devant l'écran.

\- _Bellamy, il faut vraiment que tu te rases,_ dit-elle d'un air dégouté.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi, Octavia !

Elle rit alors qu'il touche sa barbe. Celle-ci est assez épaisse, c'est vrai, mais il n'a pas eu le courage de se la raser. Ce n'est pas si horrible que ça, de toute façon. Il a arrêté de mettre ses lentilles de contact aussi, d'ailleurs. Oui, il se laisse vraiment aller… Et alors ?

\- Quoi de neuf ? demande-t-il.

 _\- Je devrais plutôt te le demander à toi… Bellamy…_

\- Pas de leçons de morale.

 _\- J'en ai marre, il faut que tu fasses quelque chose. J'en ai marre de te voir comme ça. Tu as besoin de sortir à nouveau, peut-être de lui parler et d'éclaircir les…_

Il coupe le son alors qu'elle termine sa phrase. Il en a marre d'entendre encore et encore les mêmes choses. Tout le monde lui dit d'aller voir Clarke, mais c'est trop tard. C'est lui qui l'a quittée, il ne peut pas revenir en arrière. De toute façon, elle le rejetterait immédiatement, puisqu'Abby lui probablement parlé du chèque qu'elle lui a donné… Même s'il ne l'a toujours pas encaissé. Il n'y arrive pas. C'est de l'argent sale, et inconsciemment il le sait.

 _\- C'est bon, on arrête de parler de ça. Est-ce que tu as bien travaillé aujourd'hui ?_

\- Oui, mais je suis trop fatigué. Je vais me coucher dans pas très longtemps. Et toi ?

 _\- J'ai reçu un colis d'une collègue, tu devrais voir tout ce qu'il y avait dedans ! Elle m'a offert pleins de petites choses !_

Il fronce les sourcils en entendant sa phrase. Il avait complètement oublié que Murphy lui avait dit qu'il avait un colis. Il s'excuse une petite seconde et va chercher le colis dans sa chambre. Il le transporte avec lui et se rassoit sur sa place, en fronçant les sourcils. Il n'y a que son prénom écrit dessus, avec une écriture qu'il reconnait immédiatement. Il avale sa salive.

\- _Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_ demande sa sœur.

\- Je crois que ça vient de Clarke.

 _\- Oh…_

Elle se tait et continue à le regarder. Il avale sa salive et ouvre délicatement le colis. Il a un petit recul de surprise lorsqu'il voit l'objet au milieu. Il le prend entre ses doigts. C'est le cadenas qu'ils ont déposés à Paris, avec les inscriptions _Bellarke_ et _Clarkamy_ dessus. Elle l'a décroché, apparemment… Il le met de côté et cherche à l'intérieur. Il tombe sur une photo, puis une autre. Il n'y a que des photos de tous les deux. Eux enlacés, eux s'embrassant…

 _\- Alors ?_

\- Ce sont des photos de nous.

Il y a un selfie de tous les deux devant la Tour Eiffel, ou le château de Disneyland. Il voit à quel point il était heureux à ce moment-là. Il sent un gros trou apparaitre dans son cœur, il a envie de vomir en voyant tout ça.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? murmure-t-il en continuant à regarder les photos.

 _\- Bellamy…_

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? répète-t-il en regardant cette fois-ci Octavia.

Elle ne répond pas alors qu'il serre le cadenas dans sa main gauche. Il sent des larmes menacer de déborder de ses yeux. Il n'arrive pas à croire que son colis vient de lui rappeler à quel point elle lui manquait. Il soupire en prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Il essuie ses larmes en regardant sa sœur.

\- Elle ne me pardonnera jamais…

 _\- Bellamy. Fonce._

Il la regarde alors qu'elle hoche lentement la tête. Il attend quelques secondes, et se lève subitement, sans même couper l'appel de Skype. Il prend l'un de ses sacs et jette plusieurs fringues dedans. Il file dans sa salle de bain et jette sa brosse à dent dedans, et tous ses produits de toilette. Il retourne vers le Skype.

\- Demain matin, dès 8h, je pars la chercher.

 _\- Je suis fière de toi. N'oublie pas de te raser avant de partir, d'accord ?_

\- Pas de soucis.

 _\- Dors bien, Bell. J'ai confiance en toi._

Il lui dit bonne nuit en refermant son ordinateur. Il se pose quelques secondes en essayant de réfléchir. Il ne peut plus rester passif, il doit être sûr que c'est fini pour elle ou non. Il va tout tenter pour être de nouveau avec elle, peu importe Abby. Il faut qu'il soit courageux une bonne fois pour toute.

Le lendemain, il met du café dans un thermos et sort de son appartement. Il s'est rasé, s'est habillé en bordeaux, a mis ses lentilles de contact… Il a essayé de mettre toutes les chances de son côté. Il a quelques heures de voiture avant d'arriver à destination. Il espère qu'il va réussir à retrouver où elle vit… Il écoute de la musique dans la voiture en roulant un peu plus vite que la normale. Il s'arrête sur une aire d'autoroute durant l'heure de midi et mange un sandwich très rapidement. Il n'a plus qu'une petite heure avant Paris, il peut le faire. Il reprend la route et appuie un peu plus fort sur la pédale. Il sait que ça ne sera pas tout beau tout rose lorsqu'il sera devant elle, mais il se doit d'essayer. Il n'a pas le choix, s'il veut être heureux… Et il sait qu'il peut la rendre heureuse. Il n'a pas d'argent, mais il se rend compte d'à quel point ce n'était pas le plus important.

\- Bientôt, murmure-t-il en arrivant dans Paris.

Il roule plus lentement, désormais. Il a hâte d'arrêter, mais il stresse un peu plus que tout à l'heure. Il met son GPS en essayant de taper l'adresse de Clarke… Qu'il a malheureusement oublié. Il arrive à se repérer lorsqu'il trouve le champ de Mars. Il sait qu'elle habite juste à côté, il le sait. Il arrive dans un petit patelin dans le XVIème et est soulagé de voir qu'il reconnait les routes. Il coupe un petit moment sa respiration lorsqu'il voit enfin sa grande maison. Il se gare sur le côté et sort de la voiture. C'est le moment ou jamais.

Il s'approche du porche et s'arrête devant la porte d'entrée. Il appuie une fois sur la sonnette, et attend. Il entend des pas de l'autre côté. Son cœur tambourine contre sa poitrine. Finalement, quelqu'un ouvre la porte avec un grand sourire. Cependant, Clarke le perd dès qu'elle le voit. Bellamy sent son cœur s'accélérer en la regardant. Il réalise de plus en plus à quel point elle lui avait manqué. Son odeur, son sourire, ses yeux bleus, ses cheveux blonds… Tout en elle lui manquait.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demande-t-elle, choquée de le voir.

\- J'avais besoin de parler.

\- C'est hors de question.

Elle commence à refermer la porte alors qu'il met sa main à plat sur celle-ci, en l'empêchant de la fermer. Elle lui lance un regard noir en forçant un peu plus.

\- Je ne veux pas te parler ! s'exclame-t-elle.

\- Je le sais, mais je ne partirai pas d'ici tant que tu ne m'auras pas accordé une minute de ton temps. Je ne plaisante pas.

\- J'espère que tu aimes attendre, dans ce cas.

Elle met un peu plus de force dans sa poigne et lui claque la porte au nez. Il s'attendait à cette réaction, il n'est même pas surpris. Il s'était dit qu'il repartirait si elle faisait ça mais, maintenant qu'il l'a vue, il ne peut pas. Il est sûr à 100% de ses sentiments, cette fois-ci. Il ne peut pas la laisser filer comme ça.

Alors il s'installe sur les marches du perron et attend. Il sort son téléphone portable et commence à jouer à un jeu, durant quelques minutes. Il entend des pas de l'autre côté de la porte, mais elle n'ouvre toujours pas. Il entend même Clarke et sa mère parler – se disputer, même. Il reçoit un message de Murphy, auquel il répond directement.

 **John M.** : « Où est-ce que tu es passé ? Je croyais que tu ne travaillais pas aujourd'hui ? »

 **Bellamy B.** : « C'est le cas, je suis à Paris. »

 **John M.** : « Qu'est-ce que tu fous à Paris ? »

 **John M.** : « Ah c'est bon, j'ai compris. J'espère que ça va bien se passer. Courage, mon frère ».

Bellamy sourit en voyant les messages de son meilleur ami. Même Murphy sait ce qu'il est en train de faire. Il l'a deviné depuis le début.

Bellamy regarde sa montre. Il est déjà 17h alors qu'il est arrivé vers 14h. Très bien, très bien, il va attendre toute la nuit si c'est ce qu'elle veut. Ça ne le dérange absolument pas, il peut attendre toute la semaine, même. Il sait qu'elle est faite pour lui.

Il tourne rapidement la tête lorsqu'il entend la porte s'ouvrir derrière lui. Il s'attend à voir Clarke mais, finalement, c'est Abby qui sort sur le perron. Il regarde devant lui en fronçant les sourcils alors qu'elle s'assoit à ses côtés. Elle racle sa gorge et croise les bras sur ses genoux.

\- Tu es revenu… murmure-t-elle.

\- Je suis revenu, répète-t-il à son tour. Et je ne repartirai pas.

\- Bellamy…

\- Je suis désolé, Abby, dit-il en la regardant finalement. Mais je sais que Clarke et moi sommes faits pour être ensemble. Je l'aime réellement, et je sais que c'est le cas pour elle aussi… Du moins ça l'était. Je n'ai même pas encaissé votre argent, je peux vous redonner le chèque si vous le souhaitez.

\- Je le sais.

Il la regarde alors qu'elle lui fait un sourire timide. Il sent dans son comportement qu'elle a changé, qu'elle essaye de comprendre ce qu'il ressent. Il cherche dans sa poche de jean et sort le chèque plié en quatre. Il lui tend et s'attend à ce qu'elle le reprenne. Cependant, elle continue à regarder sa main sans bouger une seule fois. Il fronce les sourcils lorsqu'il voit des larmes dans ses yeux.

\- Elle était heureuse avec toi, murmure-t-elle en le regardant finalement. Et j'ai tout gâché, pas vrai ?

\- Je n'étais pas prêt à être avec elle à ce moment-là, répond-il à son tour en secouant la tête. Il me fallait ça pour me rendre compte de mes sentiments. Je ne vous en veux pas.

Elle hoche la tête en reprenant finalement le chèque entre ses doigts. Elle regarde le montant.

\- Je ne t'empêcherai pas d'essayer de la reconquérir. Et je… Je vous aiderai financièrement, si ça ne va pas. Je veux juste qu'elle soit heureuse… Et apparemment c'est avec toi qu'elle l'était.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment…

\- Elle a pleuré plusieurs jours après ton départ. N'abandonne pas si vite. Elle est réellement amoureuse de toi.

Elle se relève en serrant doucement son épaule. Elle lui dit rapidement qu'il peut rester attendre dans le jardin, s'il le souhaite. Il hoche la tête et la laisse rentrer dans la maison. Il attend quelques minutes, en réfléchissant à ce qu'il vient de se passer. Il vient donc d'avoir l'approbation d'Abby, mais toujours pas celle de Clarke…

Il soupire en se levant. Il se dirige vers leur jardin et se fige en voyant les balançoires. C'est ici qu'il lui a brisé le cœur, c'est ici que tout s'est terminé. Il avale sa salive et s'assoit sur l'un des sièges. Il se balance lentement en laissant ses pensées défiler dans son esprit. Il réfléchit à tout et n'importe quoi, histoire de passer le temps. Il voit le soleil se coucher peu à peu, alors qu'il commence à avoir faim. Il sort une barre protéinée de son sac à dos et la mange lentement. Il est déjà 21h. Il entend une voiture partir de la maison… Soit Abby et Marcus sont partis, soit c'est Clarke qui est partie… Et dans ce cas-là, il ne sert complètement à rien ici. Mais il n'abandonne pas. Jamais.

Il fait déjà nuit lorsqu'il est 23h. Heureusement pour lui, la nuit est chaude. Il se raidit lorsqu'il entend des pas arriver lentement derrière. Il tourne la tête et sent de la chaleur dans tout son corps lorsqu'il la voit. Elle a les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et le regarde. Il se lève lentement et reste debout, à quelques pas d'elle.

\- Tu es toujours là, constate-t-elle en le fixant.

\- Je te l'ai dit. Je ne partirai pas.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais le mois dernier, pourtant.

Il encaisse le coup et ne dit rien. Ce n'est pas encore le moment de se défendre, elle a raison de l'attaquer dès maintenant. Il faut juste qu'il fasse profil bas et qu'il accepte ce qu'elle lui dit.

\- Je suis désolé, dit-il finalement.

\- Et tu crois que c'est suffisant ?

\- Non, ça ne l'est pas. Mais je vais continuer à te le dire, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que tu me pardonnes. J'ai… J'ai fait une connerie, en te quittant. Je pensais réellement que ça ne marcherait pas entre nous à cause de toute cette histoire d'argent…

\- Et c'est pour cette raison que tu as accepté le chèque de ma mère…

Il fronce les sourcils en la regardant. Il ne pensait pas qu'Abby lui avait parlé de tout ça… Il avale sa salive.

\- Je ne l'ai pas encaissé.

\- Elle me l'a dit. Je lui en ai beaucoup voulu, au début, de t'avoir fait cette proposition… Mais je me suis dit que tu aurais pu refuser cet argent, aussi.

\- Clarke, écoute-moi.

Il s'approche de deux pas d'elle, alors qu'elle ne bouge pas. Elle hésite quelques secondes à reculer, mais elle n'y arrive pas. Ça reste Bellamy, l'homme qu'elle aime. Elle ne peut pas le rejeter de cette façon, même si elle est énervée contre lui. Il baisse la tête vers elle pour pouvoir la regarder dans le blanc des yeux. Elle sent son cœur tambouriner contre sa poitrine et ses jambes trembler sous elle.

\- Je vais tout faire pour me racheter auprès de toi.

\- C'est trop tard, Bellamy.

\- Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi heureux qu'en faisant ce road trip avec toi, et je sais que tu ressens la même chose. Je ne pensais plus au travail, ou à l'argent que je n'avais pas. Il n'y avait plus que toi. Je voulais te voir sourire, rire, que tu sois heureuse… Je me sentais bien avec toi. Ta personnalité, ton humour, ton intelligence… J'ai appris à te connaître et à t'aimer.

Elle ouvre la bouche lorsqu'il prononce ce dernier mot, puisqu'il ne l'avait jamais dit encore. Il voit que sa lèvre du bas est en train de trembler, et que ses yeux commencent à s'embuer de larmes. Les siens aussi, d'ailleurs. Si elle le rejette après tout ça, il sait qu'il éclatera en sanglot comme un abruti devant elle. Mais il ne peut pas contrôler ses sentiments.

\- Je suis amoureux de toi, murmure-t-il finalement, les larmes aux yeux.

C'est la première fois qu'il dit ces mots depuis Gina, mais il n'a pas peur. Il ne voulait s'attacher à personne depuis toute cette histoire, mais maintenant c'est fait, et il ne peut pas retourner en arrière.

Clarke essuie ses yeux en poussant un soupir et en secouant la tête. Il mord sa lèvre et avance encore un peu vers elle, jusqu'à être devant. Elle le regarde alors qu'il prend sa tête entre ses mains en essuyant ses larmes. Elle ferme les yeux et secoue une nouvelle fois la tête, comme pour dire qu'il n'arrivera pas à la convaincre. Il ferme les yeux à son tour et pose son front contre le sien. Il sait qu'il est en train de trembler, et il sait qu'elle le sent elle aussi.

\- Pardonne-moi, murmure-t-il, une larme glissant de sa joue. Je t'en supplie, Clarke.

Elle attend une à deux secondes. Finalement, elle tire son t-shirt en avant et écrase son visage contre son épaule. Il relâche son souffle en entourant son corps avec ses bras. Il réalise peu à peu à quel point le fait de la toucher lui avait manqué. Leurs corps ne font plus qu'un de cette manière. Il caresse ses cheveux alors qu'elle passe ses bras autour de sa taille et le serre un peu plus contre elle. Ils s'enlacent durant une à deux minutes.

Elle éloigne un peu son visage et pose ses mains sur ses joues, en le regardant. Elle renifle un peu.

\- Si tu me fais un nouveau faux plan je te tue, c'est compris ? dit-elle.

\- Il n'y en aura pas.

\- Et si tu ne pensais pas ce que tu m'as dit, je…

\- Je t'aime. C'est la vérité.

Elle plonge ses yeux dans les siens pour voir s'il est sincère ou non. Elle hoche finalement la tête et tire son visage en avant, en plaquant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il ferme immédiatement les yeux et la serre contre elle en même temps. Les baisers de Clarke lui avaient réellement manqué, trois semaines sans pouvoir l'embrasser a été une torture. Elle gémit un peu contre ses lèvres alors qu'il pose ses mains sur son cou en approfondissant le baiser. Elle sépare un peu sa bouche.

\- Il commence à faire froid, murmure-t-elle contre ses lèvres. Suis-moi.

Elle l'embrasse une nouvelle fois et se sépare en prenant sa main. Elle le tire après lui en souriant lorsqu'il lui demande où sont passés Marcus et Abby.

\- Ils sont partis manger chez des amis, on est tranquille pour au moins deux bonnes heures.

Ils marchent rapidement jusqu'à entrer dans la maison. Clarke le tire jusqu'aux escaliers, et le fait rentrer dans sa chambre. Il se passe une main dans les cheveux en regardant le lit. Il se tourne vers Clarke, alors qu'elle se met sur la pointe des pieds en l'embrassant. Il retourne son baiser tout en s'éloignant légèrement juste après.

\- Clarke, on n'est pas obligés d'aller trop vite. Je sais que tu as été blessée par moi, je pense qu'on devrait en parler.

\- D'accord. Mais avant ça, je vais me rafraichir dans la salle de bain et me mettre en pyjama.

Il hoche la tête alors qu'elle s'éloigne et sort de la chambre. Il soupire en regardant les photos accrochées aux murs. Il mord sa lèvre en souriant. Il n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle lui ait pardonné, il est réellement heureux. Il se baisse et fouille dans son sac à dos, en sortant un t-shirt et un bas de pyjama. Il se change rapidement et s'allonge finalement sur son lit, avec son portable. Il envoie un message à Octavia en souriant.

 **Bellamy B.** : « Je suis dans sa chambre, là. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait pour la mériter. »

 **Octavia B.** : « Elle ne te mérite pas, ça c'est clair… Profite bien, Bell. »

Il lui répond alors que Clarke entre dans la chambre. Elle cherche sur sa table de nuit et met ses lunettes de vue. Bellamy fronce les sourcils alors qu'elle s'allonge à côté de lui.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu avais des lunettes, lui dit-il.

\- C'est seulement pour la vue.

\- J'aime bien, répond-il en haussant les épaules.

Elle sourit alors qu'il dépose son portable sur la table de nuit et se tourne vers elle. Elle se met devant lui et le regarde.

\- Il faut qu'on parle, lui dit-elle. Mais est-ce qu'on peut s'embrasser avant pendant au moins cinq minutes ?

Il rit en hochant la tête alors qu'elle passe un bras autour de son cou et l'approche d'elle. Elle l'embrasse sur les lèvres alors qu'il hume contre elle en approfondissant son baiser. C'est simple entre eux, comme si tous leurs problèmes n'existaient plus désormais. Ils ne vont pas plus loin, Clarke frôle sa nuque alors qu'il caresse de haut en bas sa colonne vertébrale, provoquant des frissons chez elle.

Clarke caresse finalement avec son pouce sa mâchoire, en ralentissant son baiser et en s'éloignant doucement. Bellamy dépose encore deux à trois baisers rapides sur ses lèvres et lui sourit.

\- Ça m'avait manqué, murmure-t-elle.

\- Moi aussi.

\- Bellamy… Je te pardonne pour ce que tu as fait. Mais je voulais que tu saches que c'est la dernière fois, d'accord ? Tu sais que… Tu sais que l'argent ne compte pas pour moi. Je ne veux pas que ce soit un problème pour nous, je me fiche de l'argent que tu te fais ou non.

\- Je t'aime.

C'est la troisième fois qu'il lui dit ces mots, mais il n'arrive plus à les retenir. Il veut qu'elle sache à quel point il tient à elle.

\- Clarke, je sais que tu n'es pas comme ta famille. Je l'ai compris.

\- Super, donc on est bons ?

\- On est bons, répond-il avec un sourire. Il faut tout de même que je te dise quelque chose…

\- Quoi ?

\- J'ai décidé de reprendre l'université.

Elle ouvre grand la bouche, surprise par la nouvelle. Il lui lance un sourire timide. Il y a pensé durant plusieurs jours lorsqu'il a arrêté le road trip et est rentré chez lui. Il n'arrivait plus à travailler… Et il a su ce qu'il se passait. Il ne voulait plus travailler sans avoir de qualification.

\- Je sais que ça va être compliqué, mais je vais probablement avoir les bourses. Ce sera moins qu'une paye, mais j'ai mis de l'argent de côté. Je vais faire ma dernière année en fac d'histoire et essayer de devenir professeur d'histoire, comme je l'ai toujours voulu. Je sais que c'est soudain, mais…

\- C'est génial, dit-elle rapidement en l'embrassant sur les lèvres. Je suis fière de toi, Bellamy, et je te soutiendrai quoi qu'il arrive.

Il sourit et la prend dans ses bras, en embrassant son épaule. Il se place finalement sur le dos, Clarke contre son torse. Il caresse lentement ses cheveux et ferme les yeux, se sentant pour la première fois bien depuis un mois… Il faudra simplement confronter Abby et Marcus le lendemain matin.

* * *

 **Bonjour !**

 **Alors, vous êtes tous rassurés ? Je souhaitais vous dire merci pour toutes vos réactions enflammés à propos de la fin du dernier chapitre ! Je vais éclaircir quelques choses, aussi. Certains ont carrément insulté Bellamy à cause de ce qu'il a fait, et c'est pour cette raison que je dis bien dans ce chapitre qu'il n'a** **pas** **encaissé le chèque. La décision qu'il a prise n'était pas seulement pour l'argent, mais parce qu'il angoissait de plus en plus de sa différence de vie avec Clarke. J'ai essayé de faire le plus réaliste possible, puisque c'est la vraie vie. Parfois, on a peur de l'argent que d'autres peuvent se faire. Croyez-moi, je me suis déjà empêché d'aimer quelqu'un parce que cette personne était vraiment riche alors que je ne le suis pas. C'est** **stupide** **comme comportement, et je le comprends maintenant, mais quand on se retrouve devant le fait accompli c'est toujours dur d'y réfléchir.**

 **Bien-sûr, le message que je souhaite faire passer c'est qu'il ne faut pas penser aux différences sociales qu'on peut avoir avec son conjoint. C'est inutile. Profitez de la vie pleinement, et n'oubliez pas que l'amour est plus fort que tout.**

 **BREF à part ça, le** **prochain** **chapitre sera le** **dernier** **de cette fiction ! J'espère que vos cœurs sont prêts, parce que ce n'est pas sûr que tout soit tout beau tout rose entre Bellamy et Clarke… Vous me connaissez, j'aime vous faire souffrir !**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser un** **commentaire** **pour ce chapitre, je vous répondrai tous cette fois-ci ! (oui, parce que là avec ma pré-rentrée en L3 et les choses administratives que j'ai dû faire je n'ai pas eu le temps… Je suis vraiment désolée !)**

 **\- Amandine.**


	12. Chapitre 12

**CHAPITRE 12**

Bellamy plisse du nez alors qu'il sent quelque chose le chatouiller à cet endroit. Il attend quelques secondes et ouvre finalement les yeux, en fronçant les sourcils. Il croise le regard de Clarke ainsi que son sourire, alors qu'elle continue à frôler son nez avec son index. Il secoue la tête en riant doucement.

\- Salut, dit-il avec une voix rauque.

\- Bonjour, répond-elle, en souriant.

Elle s'approche de lui et dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il essaye de s'écarter à cause de son haleine du matin mais ça ne semble pas la déranger, puisqu'elle essaye d'intensifier le baiser. Il arrête de lutter et rend son baiser en passant sa main derrière sa nuque. Elle le bascule légèrement et s'allonge entièrement sur lui, en l'embrassant à plusieurs reprises sur la joue. Il sourit lorsqu'elle s'éloigne et qu'elle caresse son nez avec le sien.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de me lever, murmure-t-il.

\- Pourquoi ? répond-elle en riant.

\- Je vais devoir affronter ta mère et lui dire que nous sommes amoureux.

Clarke rit à nouveau en écrasant son visage contre son cou. Il la serre contre lui en soupirant. Il ne sait absolument pas comment ça va se passer entre eux. Est-ce que ce sera une relation longue distance ? Est-ce qu'il va devoir s'installer sur Paris ? Il n'aime pas particulièrement cette ville mais si c'est ce que Clarke souhaite…

\- Je ne veux pas la voir non plus… dit-elle finalement.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que j'ai peur de voir sa réaction lorsque je vais lui annoncer que je déménage dans ta ville.

Il se fige alors qu'elle prononce cette phrase, pile lorsqu'il vient de penser à ça. Clarke se redresse un peu sur ses coudes et le regarde avec un sourire au coin des lèvres. Il commence à rire et attire son visage vers lui pour l'embrasser. Elle continue à rire alors qu'il dépose plusieurs baisers sur ses joues.

\- Tu es sérieuse ? demande-t-il.

\- Bien-sûr que oui. Je n'ai jamais aimé Paris, c'est beaucoup trop grand et il y a trop de monde.

\- Très bien, alors dans ce cas tu emménageras chez moi.

Elle le regarde en haussant un sourcil, ce qui le fait sourire. Il sait que c'est très soudain de lui demander d'emménager avec lui, mais il en a réellement envie. Il ne veut pas la perdre, il en est sûr.

\- Ce n'est pas trop tôt ? demande-t-elle.

\- Non. Je veux vraiment que tu viennes vivre avec moi.

Elle hoche rapidement la tête en l'embrassant une dernière fois. Elle prend finalement sa main et le lève du lit, alors qu'il grogne. Elle entrelace ses doigts aux siens et l'attire en dehors de la chambre. Ils descendent les escaliers et arrivent dans la cuisine. Abby et Marcus lèvent la tête vers eux, alors qu'ils sont à table. Marcus se lève en souriant et enlace rapidement Bellamy.

\- Je suis content de te revoir, lui dit-il.

\- Moi aussi.

Abby se lève en lui faisant un petit sourire. Clarke mord sa lèvre et serre la main de Bellamy. Elle a peur de parler à sa mère, mais elle sait qu'elle n'a pas le choix. Heureusement, Abby comprend immédiatement ses intentions.

\- Tu veux partir ? demande-t-elle.

\- J'aimerais bien, oui, murmure sa fille. Je sais que je vais être heureuse avec Bellamy… Mais ne t'en fais pas, je viendrai vous voir de temps en temps, et…

\- Et à propos de tes études ?

\- Il y a des écoles d'art là où il vit. J'irai là-bas tandis qu'il reprendra l'université.

Clarke lève la tête vers Bellamy en prononçant cette phrase, en attendant qu'il lui confirme ce qu'elle vient de dire. Il hoche finalement la tête et tourne son visage vers Abby. Cette dernière pousse un léger soupir et leur sourit. Clarke fronce les sourcils alors que sa mère s'avance vers elle et la prend dans ses bras. Clarke n'a pas le temps de lui rendre son étreinte qu'elle se sépare en posant sa main sur sa joue.

\- Je t'aime, Clarke. Ne l'oublie jamais.

\- Je t'aime aussi, maman.

Elle se tourne alors vers Bellamy et le regarde quelques secondes. Elle tend finalement sa main droite vers lui, alors qu'il détache ses doigts de ceux de Clarke et la serre de haut en bas. Marcus croise les bras derrière eux sans s'empêcher de sourire.

Quelques heures après, Bellamy met la valise de Clarke dans son coffre alors qu'elle enlace une dernière fois sa mère. Il monte dans la voiture et attend qu'elle dise ses au revoir. Il comprend que c'est difficile de quitter son foyer… Mais il sait qu'elle est prête. De toute façon, ils peuvent faire la route de temps en temps si ça lui manque trop. Il ne s'en fait pas pour ça.

Clarke monte finalement dans la voiture alors qu'il démarre. Elle s'appuie contre son dossier et tourne son visage vers lui en souriant. Elle fait passer ses doigts de la main gauche dans les cheveux bruns de Bellamy, en caressant ses boucles. Il la regarde alors qu'il s'arrête à un feu rouge. Il se penche vers elle et l'embrasse rapidement sur les lèvres. Il se replace finalement dans son siège en souriant.

Six mois plus tard

Octavia se niche un peu plus contre Lincoln en le regardant zapper les chaînes de télévision. Elle navigue sur son portable jusqu'à trouver un jeu à faire. Elle le sent déposer un baiser sur le haut de son crâne et ça la fait sourire. Elle aime ne rien faire en compagnie de Lincoln, c'est son occupation préférée.

Elle sursaute lorsqu'elle entend quelqu'un frapper contre sa porte d'entrée. Elle demande à Lincoln s'il attendait quelqu'un mais il secoue la tête. Elle se lève et ouvre la porte. Elle écarquille les yeux lorsqu'elle voit Bellamy juste devant elle, et Clarke derrière lui. Bellamy dépose un léger baiser sur sa joue en entrant alors que Clarke lui sourit et la prend dans ses bras.

\- Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? demande-t-elle en rendant rapidement le câlin de Clarke.

\- On vient vous chercher ! répond celle-ci en souriant et en entrant.

Clarke fait un long câlin à Lincoln sur le canapé alors qu'il fronce les sourcils, aussi choqué qu'Octavia. Bellamy et Clarke sont déjà venus plusieurs fois chez eux depuis qu'ils sont en couple, mais ils préviennent _toujours_.

\- Comment ça vous venez nous chercher ? demande Octavia en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu es en vacances pendant deux semaines, pas vrai ? répond son frère.

\- Oui, Lincoln aussi.

\- Alors faites vos sacs. On part en road trip.

Octavia écarquille les yeux alors que Clarke se tourne vers Bellamy et lui fait un grand sourire. Lincoln la regarde à son tour sans comprendre où ils veulent en venir. Clarke croise finalement les bras en poussant un léger soupir.

\- Nous sommes tous les quatre en vacances et nous savons que Jasper et Raven le sont aussi, explique-t-elle. Bellamy et moi avons décidé d'aller vous faire une surprise ainsi qu'à eux. On voulait vraiment que vous les voyiez.

Lincoln écoute attentivement ce qu'elle leur raconte et hoche finalement la tête. Il regarde Octavia en haussant un sourcil, comme pour lui demander si elle est d'accord avec cette idée ou non. Octavia lève finalement les yeux au ciel en disant « Très bien », alors que Clarke pousse un grand cri et saute dans ses bras.

Alors que Lincoln et elle partent faire leurs valises, Clarke file dans la cuisine pour aller boire un verre d'eau. Bellamy la rejoint et passe ses bras autour de sa taille. Elle rit en reposant son verre sur le côté et en passant ses bras autour de son cou.

\- Tu as hâte ? demande-t-elle.

\- Jasper et Raven me manquent, avoue-t-il. Je suis content de les revoir, même si ce ne sera que quelques jours.

\- On pourrait peut-être emménager dans le sud dans quelques années, répond Clarke en haussant les épaules. Faire construire une maison avec une balançoire…

\- Tu penses souvent à notre futur ? demande Bellamy en haussant un sourcil.

Elle commence à rougir en levant les épaules comme si ça n'était pas important. Il sourit et dépose un long baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle rit et niche son visage dans son cou. Bellamy sourit contre son épaule. Clarke et lui sont très heureux depuis qu'ils sont en couple. Ils n'ont pas eu une seule dispute, ce qui est très encourageant. Il sait qu'elle est heureuse avec lui, et ça le remplit à son tour de joie.

Ils se séparent doucement lorsqu'ils entendent Octavia et Lincoln venir dans le salon avec leurs valises. Bellamy prend celles de sa sœur et sort de l'appartement pour pouvoir les mettre dans le coffre de sa jeep. Ils montent tous les quatre dans la voiture en direction de Lyon… Ils mettront probablement plusieurs jours, mais ce n'est pas grave. Bellamy tourne son visage vers le côté en regardant Clarke rire avec sa sœur, ses lunettes de soleil sur le nez et ses cheveux au vent. Ça vaut le coup. Elle en vaut le coup.

8 ans plus tard

Clarke pianote sur son téléphone portable alors que Bellamy tourne le volant au prochain carrefour. Il regarde dans son rétroviseur et voit que Lincoln et Octavia les suivent toujours en voiture. C'est une bonne nouvelle.

\- Quand est-ce qu'on arrive ?

Il regarde à nouveau dans le rétroviseur et sourit en voyant leur fille de 6 ans s'impatienter à l'arrière. Elle regarde par la fenêtre, ses cheveux blonds aussi jolis que ceux de sa mère. Clarke se tourne et lance un sourire à sa fille.

\- Bientôt, Madi. On va s'arrêter pour manger et ensuite on va aller à l'hôtel. Nous serons chez Jasper et Raven dès demain.

Sa fille hoche la tête en reprenant son carnet de dessin. Clarke jette un rapide coup d'œil à Bellamy mais reste sur son portable. Il mord sa lèvre en regardant devant lui. Clarke et lui… C'est compliqué. Ça fait quelques mois que ça ne va plus entre eux. Ce n'est même pas un manque d'amour, mais ils n'arrivent presque plus à se voir à cause de leurs travails. Clarke part dans des expositions à l'autre bout du pays alors qu'il doit rester à la maison pour prendre soin de leur fille. Ça se passait très bien au début, mais ils se sont trop éloignés…

Ils ont décidé de se séparer d'un commun accord.

Cependant, ils ont peur de le dire à Madi. C'est le dernier road trip qu'ils feront tous ensemble, il le sait. Et il aimerait que ce ne soit pas le cas, mais c'est trop tard. Ils ne peuvent pas tout réparer en quelques jours.

\- Je vais me garer, dit-il en regardant Clarke. Il y a un Mcdonald juste à côté.

Elle hoche la tête, alors qu'il se gare en vérifiant que Lincoln et Octavia les suivent. Bellamy sort de la voiture et détache sa fille, en la prenant par la main. Lincoln les rejoint en portant son fils de 4 ans dans ses bras. Ils partent tous vers le Mcdonald et commencent à manger en parlant de tout et de rien.

\- Vous devriez renouveler vos vœux de mariage, leur dit Octavia au bout d'un moment.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, beaucoup de couples le font.

Bellamy jette un coup d'œil à Clarke sans rien dire. Il faut qu'ils annoncent leur séparation à Lincoln et Octavia, également… Ils le prendront très mal, malheureusement. Ils ont toujours été un quatuor, ce sera très étrange. Ils ne répondent pas et dévient la conversation sur un autre sujet. Clarke rit en voyant sa fille jouer avec un jouet Happy Meal. Bellamy sourit en voyant sa femme – future ex-femme – aussi souriante. Ça fait du bien.

Ils reprennent la route au bout de quelques minutes et conduisent pendant une petite heure. Il sait qu'il va devoir s'arrêter bientôt, sinon les enfants vont réellement être fatigués. Il s'arrête au bout d'un moment lorsqu'il voit un panneau « Hôtel ». Ils se garent et entrent dans le hall de l'hôtel. Bellamy fronce les sourcils en regardant autour de lui. Il est déjà venu ici, il reconnait les locaux.

\- C'est ici qu'on est allés avec Raven et Jasper, non ? demande Clarke en le regardant.

\- Je crois… C'est aussi ici qu'on a…

\- Couché ensemble pour la première fois.

Il avale sa salive en hochant la tête. Ils s'approchent finalement de l'accueil et attendent. Il réfléchit un peu à toute cette histoire. C'est une coïncidence tout ça, ou le coup du destin ?

Il s'approche d'Octavia lorsqu'il voit Clarke occupée avec Madi.

\- Est-ce que ça te dérangerait d'avoir Madi pour la nuit avec vous ? demande-t-il.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ça ?

\- J'aimerais bien être seul avec Clarke.

\- Très bien, n'en dit pas plus, répond-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Il lui sourit et part vers Clarke, en lui disant qu'ils allaient être seuls. Elle lui demande pourquoi et il répond juste qu'Octavia aimerait garder Madi pour cette nuit. Elle ne pose pas plus de questions et hoche la tête. La réceptionniste regarde finalement Bellamy alors qu'il fait sa réservation.

\- Je pourrais avoir la chambre 14 ? demande-t-il.

Il voit Clarke sourire à côté de lui lorsqu'il prononce cette phrase. Elle sait que c'est la chambre dans laquelle ils étaient il y a plus de 8 ans. Ils prennent l'escalier tous ensemble et se disent au revoir dans le couloir. Bellamy pousse la porte de leur chambre et pose ses sacs à l'intérieur. Clarke file dans la salle de bain pour se rafraichir un peu le visage. Bellamy met ses mains dans ses poches en regardant autour de lui. Il y a toujours les posters sur les murs, comme si rien n'a été déplacé depuis. Clarke sort de la salle de bain et s'approche d'un poster sur le mur, en le regardant. Bellamy la fixe quelques secondes, émerveillé par ses courbes et par elle, tout simplement. Il n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils comptent se séparer, alors qu'ils étaient fous amoureux l'un de l'autre et qu'ils ont une incroyable petite fille. Elle se tourne vers lui et le regarde, en souriant légèrement.

\- Rien n'a changé dans cette chambre, dit-elle.

\- Mais tout a changé pour nous, pas vrai ?

Elle ne répond pas et continue à le regarder. Il s'approche finalement d'elle, alors qu'elle lève le visage vers lui.

\- Tu te souviens de ce qu'on éprouvait l'un pour l'autre ?

\- Bellamy…

\- Je ne veux pas abandonner ce qu'on a déjà. Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce qu'on avait fait dans cette chambre ?

\- Je…

\- On était énervés l'un contre l'autre, je m'en rappelle. Mais c'était beaucoup plus que ça. On était attirés l'un envers l'autre. Et on s'est embrassés, sans même y réfléchir. C'était le meilleur baiser de toute ma vie, et je sais que c'était le cas pour toi aussi.

Il s'approche encore plus d'elle. Elle recule peu à peu lorsqu'il continue à avancer. Elle bute contre le mur derrière elle, tandis qu'il pose ses mains de part et d'autre de son corps. Il se colle à elle alors qu'elle entrouvre la bouche en respirant fortement. Il lève sa main et caresse doucement le bout de ses cheveux.

\- Je t'avais plaquée contre le mur, murmure-t-il. Et je t'avais à nouveau embrassée.

Ils ne se sont pas embrassés depuis plusieurs semaines, et il n'en a jamais eu autant envie que maintenant. Il fixe les lèvres de Clarke alors qu'il la voit les humidifier. Elle lève ses yeux vers lui et pose ses mains sur son torse. Elle empoigne finalement son t-shirt et l'attire en avant, alors qu'il écrase ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il empoigne ses fesses en la plaquant contre son bassin alors qu'elle gémit contre lui. Il la soulève légèrement de terre, et elle enroule ses jambes autour de sa taille, en se frottant contre lui. Cela le rend fou.

Il lèche et mord son cou alors qu'elle fait passer ses mains dans ses cheveux bruns. Ça lui manquait, _elle_ lui manquait. Elle gémit fortement alors qu'il fait entrer sa main dans son pantalon en la caressant.

\- Le lit… gémit-elle.

\- Pas contre le mur ? murmure-t-il contre son oreille.

\- On est vieux Bellamy, on ne peut plus.

\- On a 31 ans, ce n'est pas vieux, _princesse_.

Elle mord sa lèvre en le regardant lorsqu'il prononce ce surnom. Ça faisait longtemps, très longtemps. Elle touche son front en rabattant un peu ses cheveux en arrière, et se penche en l'embrassant _amoureusement_. Il essaye de ne pas trop y penser et la décolle du mur en continuant à l'embrasser. Il la dépose délicatement sur le lit en commençant à explorer son corps de haut en bas. Elle retire le t-shirt de Bellamy ainsi que le sien, et commence à se trémousser sur le lit pour pouvoir retirer son jean. Il rit devant son entrain et le fait à sa place, tout en embrassant son ventre. Elle fait la moue en essayant de le repousser.

\- Je n'aime pas mon ventre, murmure-t-elle devant son air interrogateur. J'ai toujours des vergetures à cause de l'accouchement de Madi...

\- J'aime ces vergetures, dit-il en les embrassant délicatement. Ça me rappelle que c'est grâce à toi qu'on a une merveilleuse fille.

\- Tu ne me l'avais jamais dit, ça…

Il sourit en remontant son visage vers celui de sa femme et en l'embrassant à nouveau sur les lèvres. Il passe sa main entre ses jambes et la touche tout en mordant son cou. Elle souffle bruyamment alors qu'il accélère ses doigts en elle, en lui murmurant des mots doux à l'oreille. Elle vient contre ses doigts alors qu'il embrasse délicatement sa mâchoire.

\- Ça m'avait manqué, murmure-t-elle.

Il rit alors qu'elle l'attire contre elle, entre ses jambes. Il patiente un peu en frottant son nez contre sa joue alors qu'elle râle et pousse ses fesses avec ses talons. Il attend encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elle commence à l'insulter. Il s'insère alors entièrement en elle, alors qu'elle ouvre la bouche en poussant un gémissement. Elle passe un bras autour de son cou en écrasant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il fait des va et vient lentement en elle. Il enfouit son visage dans son cou en respirant bruyamment.

\- Ça faisait tellement longtemps, dit-il en mordillant sa peau. Cette sensation… Clarke…

\- Bellamy… Je…

Elle n'arrive même plus à articuler un mot. Il passe une main entre leurs deux corps et appuie fortement sur son clitoris, en faisant des mouvements de cercles. Il a envie de lui faire plaisir le plus possible ce soir, il a envie de lui montrer à quel point il l'aime. Elle gémit de plus en plus et atteint rapidement l'orgasme, alors qu'il sourit contre elle. Il ralentit son mouvement pour la laisser reprendre son souffle. Elle l'embrasse en lui disant de continuer, ce qu'il fait immédiatement. Il va de plus en plus vite en sentant le plaisir monter de plus en plus en lui. Il ralentit cependant pour pouvoir permettre à Clarke de venir une fois de plus.

\- Non, ne t'en fais pas pour moi, dit-elle dans son oreille. Je veux que tu viennes.

\- Pas avant toi.

Elle sourit et mord sa lèvre alors qu'il se penche et embrasse son corps. Il prend l'une de ses jambes et la hausse un peu, pour pouvoir avoir un meilleur angle. Clarke orgasme pour la troisième fois au bout de quelques minutes, et il vient quelques secondes après. Il s'écroule sur elle en essayant de reprendre son souffle. Clarke passe sa main dans ses cheveux et gratte son cuir chevelu. Il se sépare finalement d'elle et lui tend des mouchoirs pour qu'elle puisse s'essuyer avec. Il prend son t-shirt sur le sol et lui tend. Il sait qu'elle aime le mettre juste après. Il enfile son boxer et s'écroule de nouveau à côté d'elle. Elle se tourne vers lui et pose sa joue contre son épaule. Il commence à jouer avec ses cheveux.

\- Tu sais que je t'aime, pas vrai ? murmure-t-elle contre lui.

\- Je t'aime aussi, princesse.

\- Tu m'avais manqué. Faire l'amour avec toi m'avait manqué.

Il hoche la tête, ne sachant quoi dire de plus. Il ne sait pas si c'était simplement du sexe pour elle ou si c'était autre chose… Elle se met sur un coude et le regarde. Elle se penche en déposant un baiser contre ses lèvres.

\- Ce n'est pas fini entre nous, dit-elle finalement. On s'aime, pas vrai ?

Elle le regarde avec des yeux embués de larmes. Il tend sa main et essuie la larme qui vient juste de tomber de son œil. Il répond à sa question en hochant lentement la tête pour lui dire que, oui, il l'aime encore.

\- On… On ne peut pas tout abandonner comme ça, dit-elle. Je crois en nous.

\- C'est vrai ? demande-t-il en commençant à avoir les larmes aux yeux.

\- Oui.

Il sourit alors qu'elle se penche à nouveau en l'embrassant sur les lèvres. Ils s'enlacent durant plusieurs minutes, en pensant à tout ce qu'il s'est passé entre eux, en pensant à l'amour qu'ils éprouvent l'un pour l'autre. Ils s'endorment dans les bras l'un de l'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient réveillés le matin par des coups à la porte. Clarke s'assoit dans le lit, se frotte les yeux et dit à la personne d'entrer. Madi ouvre la porte et court vers eux, en sautant sur le lit.

\- Octavia m'a dit que je pouvais venir !

\- Ah oui ? demande Clarke en riant. Tu voulais juste venir embêter papa et maman ?

Elle commence à la chatouiller dans le lit, alors que Bellamy éclate de rire à côté d'elles. Il s'assoit aussi sur le lit en l'aidant à chatouiller sa fille. Ils arrêtent finalement au bout d'un moment, lorsque Madi commence à pleurer de rire.

\- Bellamy… dit finalement Clarke. Tu n'as pas faim ce matin ?

\- Si, c'est justement ce que j'étais en train de me dire ! J'ai vraiment envie de manger Madi, pas toi ?

\- Bien-sûr, avec ses joues toutes rondes et ses yeux bleus…

\- Non, non ! s'écrie l'enfant.

Bellamy et Clarke se sourient et s'écroulent sur leur fille en plantant une multitude de baisers sur ses joues, alors qu'elle rit aux éclats. Ils s'arrêtent finalement en souriant. Madi se niche contre son père et ferme les yeux, en profitant de la chaleur de celui-ci. Clarke s'allonge à son tour à ses côtés et regarde Bellamy, les yeux brillants d'amour pour lui. Elle tend son bras et caresse lentement la fossette qu'il possède au menton. Bellamy sourit en regardant devant lui sa femme.

Il repense peu à peu à leur rencontre.

 _\- Excuse-moi de te déranger, lui dit-elle. Est-ce que tu comptes aller quelque part juste après ton café ?_

 _\- Pourquoi ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas où aller._

 _\- Je suis désolé, je ne suis pas intéressé._

Et s'il n'avait pas changé d'avis ? Où est-ce qu'il en serait ? Clarke serait rentrée chez elle en trouvant un autre auto-stoppeur, elle aurait trouvé l'amour avec quelqu'un d'autre… Est-ce que leur rencontre fut un signe du destin ? Il commence à rire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demande Clarke.

\- Est-ce que tu te souviens de la règle numéro 5 de notre road trip ?

Clarke plisse des yeux et essaye de réfléchir à ce qu'il vient de dire. Elle commence peu à peu à sourire en le regardant.

 _\- Règle numéro 5 : ne pas coucher avec un auto-stoppeur._

\- C'est drôle en y repensant… murmure-t-il.

\- Techniquement, tu n'as pas fait que ça. Tu l'as épousée.

Il mord sa lèvre en la regardant alors qu'elle commence à rire. Elle repose finalement sa tête contre l'oreiller et ferme les yeux alors qu'il la regarde. Il l'a épousée.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Remerciements dans le prochain chapitre !**

 **\- Amandine.**


	13. Remerciements

**Bonjour** à tous !

J'espère que vous allez tous **bien** et que vous avez tous _apprécié_ **la fin** de cette fiction… Au départ, je voulais seulement faire 1,000 **mots** en montrant que tout allait bien entre **Bellamy et Clarke**. Finalement, après une petite _discussion_ avec ma **Béta** , _Géraldine_ , j'ai décidé de faire un grand **time jump** pour qu'on voit leur **futur**. J'ai aussi pris la décision d'une **séparation** entre eux. J'ai voulu faire ça pour montrer que **non** , dans un couple, tout n'est pas _tout beau_ **tout rose** … Mais que ça peut s'arranger grâce à **l'amour** que nous pouvons _éprouver_. J'espère que je ne vous ai pas **déçu** avec ça. Ça reste une **happy ending** , dans tous les cas !

Je souhaitais vous _remercier_ pour tous vos encouragements et vos **compliments** , que ce soit ici par **reviews** ou sur _Twitter_. Certaines personnes ont même **live tweeté** ce chapitre et j'ai trouvé ça vraiment **génial** , j'ai beaucoup apprécié. Vous êtes vraiment les **meilleurs lecteurs** au monde, je suis **chanceuse** de vous avoir.

Merci à **Géraldine** , ma Béta, qui m'a _supporté_ durant toute **cette année** et qui m'a poussé à écrire… Parce que, oui, j'ai mis du **temps** à la pondre cette fiction ! En tout cas elle m'a **conseillé** du début à la fin et a _toujours été là_ pour moi donc je la **remercie**. Je ne vais pas citer **d'autres personnes** _individuellement_ parce que ce serait trop long, mais surtout les personnes ayant commenté **régulièrement** telles que _Audelie, S, ClaireCqn_ ou encore _Lamia_ !

Comme je l'avais annoncé il y a peu de temps, cette fiction sera ma **dernière fiction Bellarke**. J'y ai _réfléchi_ pendant **plusieurs mois** et j'ai décidé d'arrêter, de me **laisser le temps** de travailler un peu plus de mon côté (parce que **la fac** c'est compliqué des fois). J'espère que vous le _comprenez_. Bien-sûr, **j'aimerais** à jamais ce couple, et je sais qu'il **mérite** d'y avoir beaucoup plus de **fictions** sur eux, donc je prie pour que _certaines personnes_ en écrivent **un peu plus**.

Attention, je ne **veux** pas dire que c'est terminé à **100%.** Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se **passera** lorsque j'aurais tout **terminé** (« _Nuances de Bellarke_ » y compris). Peut-être que ça me **manquera** un peu trop et que j'aurais à nouveau **envie de publier** , je ne sais pas. J'espère tout de même **au fond de moi** que je ne suis pas si **dépendante** que ça… Mais on ne sait _jamais_. Ce sera dans tous les cas une **très longue pause**.

Je vous **aime** fort, restez _tous_ en **bonne santé** et n'oubliez pas de me **dire** ce que vous avez **pensé** de cette _fiction_ dans les **commentaires** !

 **Ps** : Oui, j'aime mettre des mots en **gras** et d'autres en _italique_ … Je trouve ça **joli**. Ne me **jugez** pas !

 _Loin de tout tire sa révérence… Et Amandine aussi._


End file.
